Bebe por Sorpresa
by maitam
Summary: Cuando Elizabeth Bennet apareció embarazada en la oficina del empresario Fitzwilliam Darcy buscando al padre de su hijo, dos cosas quedaron claras: lo había confundido con su difunto hermano y estaba de parto… ¡en la sala de juntas! capitulo 9 arriba
1. Argumento

**_Bebe por sorpresa_**

_Declaración: No Poseo ningún derecho sobre la historia_

_Esta historia es de la escritora __Jackie Braun. Pero me en tomado la libertad de adaptarla con los personaje de Orgullo y Prejuicio que son de la escritora Jane Austen _

_Espero que les guste tanto como a mi y la disfruten_

_**Argumento:**_

_Un niño en la oficina significaba un cambio de planes_

_Cuando Elizabeth Bennet apareció embarazada en la oficina del empresario Fitzwilliam Darcy buscando al padre de su hijo, dos cosas quedaron claras: lo había confundido con su difunto hermano y estaba de parto… ¡en la sala de juntas! _

_Elizabeth, convertida en madre soltera, se quedó sorprendida por el apoyo del autoritario magnate. Pero era evidente que Fitzwilliam, uno de los divorciados más cotizados de Chicago, sólo la estaba ayudando porque lo creía su deber._


	2. Capitulo 1

_Capítulo 1_

Sentada en la elegante sala de recepción de la empresa Pemblerley City, S.A., Elizabeth Bennet se agarró al brazo de la silla, jadeando tan discretamente como le era posible.

«Respira», se dijo a sí misma. «Aspira, inspira, aspira…».

El dolor de la contracción estaba empezando a pasar cuando la secretaria volvió a la recepción. El nombre reflejado en la plaquita dorada con letras blancas que reposaba sobre la mesa indicaba que era Lydia y le iba perfectamente. Era una chica joven, atractiva, delgada como una modelo, que llevaba un elegante traje de chaqueta negro de diseñador, una blusa con estampado en tonos rosa y zapatos de tacón de aguja de 12 cm. En comparación, Elizabeth se sentía como una foca con su vestido premamá en tonos pastel y las cómodas sandalias planas que eran el único calzado en el que podía acomodar sus hinchados pies.

—Lo siento, pero el señor Darcy está muy ocupado y no puede recibirla en este momento — se disculpó Lydia, con una sonrisa tan sincera como la de un cocodrilo — Le sugiero que pida una cita para la próxima vez.

¿Para qué?, se preguntó Elizabeth. ¿Para qué se hubiera ido cuando llegase? No, de eso nada. Llevaba meses intentando ponerse en contacto con Fitzwilliam Darcy y no pensaba marcharse de allí.

Suspirando, se llevó la mano al abultado abdomen. Casi nueve meses intentando ponerse en contacto con él y la única respuesta que había recibido, si se podía llamar así, era una carta de su bufete de abogados advirtiéndole que el señor Darcy disputaba su demanda de paternidad. De hecho, decía no conocerla.

Consideraba sus demandas una extorsión y la demandaría por daños y perjuicios si seguía haciéndolas. Insultada y dolida por tales amenazas, Elizabeth decidió ir a verlo en persona. Si no quería hacerse responsable del niño le parecía muy bien, pero decir que no se conocían… bueno, eso era intolerable.

Jamás hubiera pensado que Fitzwilliam Darcy era un hombre despiadado y sin corazón. Y tampoco le había parecido tonto, pero debía serlo si no sabía que lo único que hacía falta era una prueba de ADN para confirmar que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Elizabeth había esperado, aparentemente en vano, no tener que exigir esa prueba.

Levantándose como pudo de la silla, le devolvió la sonrisa a la joven secretaria con una igualmente poco sincera.

—Muy bien —le dijo—. Por favor, busque un día y una hora en la que el señor Darcy esté disponible.

—Déjeme comprobar su agenda.

Elizabeth sabía que no tenía sentido discutir con la secretaria. Ella misma lidiaría con el evasivo empresario a solas. Y lo haría en aquel mismo instante.

Mientras Lydia miraba la agenda de su jefe, Elizabeth se dirigió hacia la puerta por la que la joven había aparecido un momento antes, que debía ser el despacho de Fitzwilliam. Pero cuando la abrió descubrió que no era un despacho sino una sala de juntas… llena de hombres de negocios, todos con trajes de chaqueta, alrededor de una mesa ovalada de cerezo. Había carpetas abiertas ante ellos, gráficos y documentos por todas partes.

Todos volvieron la cabeza para mirar a Elizabeth, pero fue el hombre sentado a la cabecera de la mesa quien llamó su atención.

¿Guapo? No. La palabra que mejor lo definía sería «apuesto». Tenía el pelo oscuro, casi negro, y unos ojos del mismo color. Su rostro era anguloso, de pómulos marcados, con unas cejas oscuras que en aquel momento estaban tan fruncidas como el rictus de su boca. Y tenía la nariz un poquito torcida, pero eso le daba más carácter.

Elizabeth tragó saliva. Incluso sentado era evidente su considerable estatura y su buena forma física. Aunque nunca en su vida se había sentido atraída por un hombre con ese aspecto, algo en aquél resultaba definitivamente atractivo. Pero se dijo a sí misma que era sólo porque en él había algo que le resultaba familiar.

Sin embargo, en cuanto oyó su voz se dio cuenta de que no le resultaba familiar en absoluto. Nunca había escuchado una voz así. No rompía el silencio, lo pulverizaba. Sus palabras llenaron la sala como un trueno cuando preguntó:

¿Qué significa esto?

—Lo siento —empezó a decir Elizabeth, dando un paso atrás y chocando con la secretaria, que la tomó del brazo. El gesto parecía más para contenerla que para devolverle el equilibrio, lo cual irritó a Elizabeth lo suficiente como para decir:

—Necesito hablar con Fitzwilliam Darcy y necesito hablar con él ahora mismo. He pensado que podría estar aquí.

—Y está aquí —todos los ojos se volvieron hacia el hombre que estaba al final de la mesa, que ahora estaba levantándose.

Debía medir un metro noventa y cinco y cada centímetro irradiaba poder y autoridad. De nuevo, Elizabeth tuvo la impresión de conocerlo, aunque no sabía de qué.

¿Dónde está?

—Yo soy Fitzwilliam Darcy.

—No —Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza, convencida de haber oído mal—. Usted no…

No terminó la frase. No pudo porque rompió aguas en ese momento y a sus pies; sobre el pulido suelo de madera, se formó un gran charco. La secretaria soltó el brazo de Elizabeth y dio un paso atrás, como temiendo manchar sus caros zapatos de Marc Jacobs.

Los hombres sentados alrededor de la mesa lanzaron una exclamación al unísono, levantándose de sus sillas como si la condición de Elizabeth fuera contagiosa.

Sólo el hombre que decía ser Fitzwilliam se movió. Dejando escapar un par de maldiciones en voz baja, dio la vuelta a la mesa para acercarse a ella.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Elizabeth, aunque se sentía más mortificada que otra cosa.

Quería marcharse, quería salir corriendo pero en ese momento empezó a sentir otra contracción y se dio la vuelta, esperando poder llegar al sofá de recepción para aguantar el dolor sentada.

Pero sólo pudo dar un paso antes de tener que agarrarse al quicio de la puerta para no caer al suelo. Usando la otra mano para sujetar su abdomen, Elizabeth intentó contener un grito de dolor. Nada estaba yendo como ella había planeado. Nada había ido como ella había planeado en mucho tiempo.

—Lydia, llama a una ambulancia —ordenó el hombre alto—. Veo que está usted de parto.

¿De parto? Algo la estaba partiendo por la mitad, desde luego. Ninguno de los libros que había leído, ninguna de las clases que había tomado la había preparado para ese tipo de dolor. Pero asintió con la cabeza, temiendo que si hablaba dejaría escapar no sólo un gemido sino un alarido de dolor. Porque le dolía mucho.

Tenía que sentarse. Tenía que tomar alguno de los remedios naturales de los que le habían hablado en las clases de preparación al parto. Necesitaba a su madre.

Sólo una de esas cosas era una opción, pero antes de que cayera al suelo unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron para llevarla hasta lo que parecía un despacho.

El hombre alto la dejó sobre un sofá de cuero y volvió un minuto después con lo que parecía una gabardina arrugada y un vaso de agua. Después de colocar la gabardina hecha una bola bajo su cabeza sobre el brazo del sofá le ofreció el vaso de agua.

Elizabeth no quería agua y temía vomitar si se llevaba algo al estómago en ese momento, pero lo aceptó de todas formas y tomó un sorbito.

La rígida postura del hombre alto le decía que era un hombre al que no le gustaba ser desafiado. Y aunque ella en general no permitía que nadie le dijese lo que tenía que hacer, en aquel momento no estaba en condiciones de discutir.

—La ambulancia llegará enseguida —dijo la secretaria, asomando la cabeza.

—No es necesaria una ambulancia —empezó a decir Elizabeth. Por no decir que sería muy cara para alguien que acababa de perder el seguro médico junto con su puesto de profesora cuando terminó el curso escolar una semana antes. Y con la economía en la situación en la que estaba, el Ministerio no tenía fondos para extras como las clases de música.

Lo peor de la contracción había pasado, de modo que bajó las piernas para sentarse en el sofá. Ahora podía irse, salir de allí tan elegantemente como pudiera. Su coche estaba en el aparcamiento y podía llegar al hospital Northwestern de Chicago en menos de veinte minutos, si el tráfico y su viejo coche se lo permitían.

Lo que la detuvo no fue el hombre alto, aunque dio un paso en su dirección, sino un retrato en la pared, a la derecha de la puerta. En él había dos hombres del brazo, uno moreno y serio, el otro de pelo más claro y expresión más alegre.

Elizabeth parpadeó. Ella conocía esos sonrientes ojos claros, ese pelo castaño desordenado y esa expresión bulliciosa. Aquél era el hombre con el que había pasado siete días maravillosos y, poco característicos en ella, despreocupados, en la isla de Aruba.

«Fitzwilliam».

Debió haber pronunciado el nombre en voz alta porque cuando giró la cabeza el hombre también estaba mirando la fotografía, con sus labios tan apretados que era difícil decir dónde terminaba el superior y empezaba el inferior.

—Lo conoce —dijo Elizabeth, señalando la fotografía—. ¿Conoce a Fitzwilliam Darcy?

—Yo soy Fitzwilliam Darcy—dijo él—. Ese es Richard, mi hermano menor.

«Richard».

«Su hermano menor».

Las palabras se registraron lentamente en su cerebro, abriéndose paso entre una niebla de incredulidad. Aunque una parte de ella quería decir que no era posible, la prueba, con su metro noventa y cinco de estatura, estaba literalmente delante de ella, con los brazos cruzados, su expresión seria e intratable.

Fitzwilliam… o más bien Richard, el padre de su hijo, no le había dicho su verdadero nombre. Aquélla no era precisamente la clase de revelación que una mujer que estaba a punto de dar a luz necesitaba. Y se preguntó sobre qué más cosas le habría mentido. Qué otras verdades le habría ocultado con sus ardientes besos y esas impecables maneras que le parecían tan seductoras como su sonrisa.

Con su mejor tono de maestra de escuela, le espetó:

—Quiero verlo. Y no se atreva a decirme que tengo que pedir cita. Como puede ver, no estoy es condiciones de esperar una hora y menos una semana.

—Me temo que no es posible —tuvo la audacia de decir Fitzwilliam—. Richard está muerto.

Toda la rabia la abandonó, evaporándose como la lluvia sobre el asfalto húmedo, reemplazada por la perplejidad… perplejidad y una docena de emociones que se mezclaban en un caos absoluto. Elizabeth dio un paso adelante para dejarse caer sobre el sofá de nuevo porque las piernas no la sujetaban.

— ¿Ha muerto?

Fitzwilliam asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? —le preguntó. Aunque las respuestas no importaban. ¿Qué iban a cambiar? No sólo estaba a punto de convertirse en madre soltera, sino que su hijo nunca conocería a su padre.

Elizabeth tragó saliva, llevándose una mano al abdomen al sentir una ola de náuseas. En realidad, tampoco ella había conocido al padre de su hijo.

—Hace seis meses, en un accidente de esquí en Vail, Colorado —la voz de Fitzwilliam Darcy sonaba ronca, dolida. ¿O había otra emoción en esos ojos de color ónice?

—Yo… no lo sabía.

—Tampoco yo —dijo él, señalando su abdomen—. ¿Dónde conoció a Richard?

—En Aruba, en el mes de agosto.

Había ido allí sola, usando los billetes que había comprado para sus padres como regalo en su treinta aniversario. Sus padres nunca habían tenido una luna de miel y Elizabeth había querido darles una sorpresa, pero unos días antes de emprender el viaje sus padres habían muerto debido a un escape de monóxido de carbono.

Aunque ella no tenía por costumbre poner disculpas para su comportamiento, el dolor de perderlos así ayudaba a explicar por qué una persona tan normalmente sensata como ella se había enamorado del falso Fitzwilliam Darcy. Estaba sola, triste. Él era encantador y una distracción de la amarga realidad.

— ¿Estuvo usted… con mi hermano? —Fitzwilliam levantó una ceja mientras, de nuevo, miraba su abultado abdomen.

—Sí.

Si se había sentido incómoda antes, ahora se sentía doblemente avergonzada, aunque no debería. De modo que se levantó, dispuesta a marcharse, aunque dónde iba a ir después del hospital no lo tenía nada claro. Estaba entre trabajo y trabajo, entre casa y casa y en una ciudad que no era la suya y donde no conocía a nadie.

Pero un par de paramédicos llegaron en ese momento con una Camilla plegable.

—No, no es necesario —dijo Elizabeth—. Puedo ir al hospital yo sola. Las contracciones aún no son muy seguidas.

Mientras estaba diciéndolo empezó otra. ¿Cuántos minutos habían pasado desde la última? No se atrevía siquiera a mirar el reloj.

—Sí, es necesario —objetó Fitzwilliam—. Si lo que dice es verdad, ese niño es un Darcy.

—Si es verdad… —Elizabeth apretó los dientes y no por la contracción. Se habría marchado de allí, pero uno de los paramédicos, un hombre amable de pelo y bigote gris, puso una mano en su brazo.

—Primero vamos a examinarla, ¿le parece? No queremos que el niño nazca mientras está en un atasco en medio de la avenida Michigan.

Le recordaba a su padre y por esa razón Elizabeth dejó que la llevase de nuevo al sofá.

Una vez sentada, el hombre se arroRichó delante de ella para tomarle la tensión.

Mientras inflaba el tensiómetro, Elizabeth miró a Fitzwilliam, que la observaba con expresión indescifrable. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a esa expresión y podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando.

Maldito Richard. Maldito fuera por haber hecho aquello. Y maldito por haber muerto.

Fitzwilliam hubiera querido estrangular a su hermano pequeño, agarrarlo del pescuezo como solía hacer cuando eran niños y meterle un poco de sentido común en la cabeza. Pero ya no podía hacerlo. Y saber eso reabría una herida que apenas había empezado a curar. ¿Por qué había tenido Richard que matarse en ese estúpido accidente?

Aún no podía creer que su hermano hubiera muerto, enterrado ahora en el panteón familiar en el cementerio de Winchester, junto con sus abuelos paternos y una tía abuela soltera. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre tan joven, tan lleno de vida, estuviera muerto?

Fitzwilliam siempre había querido creer que Richard sólo era un chico joven y despreocupado que cargaba a su cuenta todas sus juergas. Lo había hecho muchas veces después de haberse gastado el dinero de su propio fideicomiso a los veintitantos años y siendo Vail la última de sus excursiones.

Fitzwilliam se había puesto furioso cuando lo llamaron para confirmar los gastos de la tarjeta de crédito. Sólo los mejores hoteles y los mejores restaurantes para su hermanito. Enfadado como nunca, había llamado a Rich a la suite que le costaba un par de miles de dólares por noche y le dejó un airado mensaje:

— _¡Crece de una vez! —le había gritado—. Tienes treinta años, por el amor de Dios. Hay un puesto para ti en la empresa si algún día te dignas a trabajar. Tienes que empezar a ganarte el sueldo y dejar de gastarte mi dinero. Si vuelves a hacerlo te juro que llamo a la policía._

Por supuesto, no lo hubiera hecho. Pero entonces estaba fuera de sí.

Ahora, en su despacho, a la vez aterrorizada y preciosa mientras contestaba a las preguntas del paramédico y hacía gestos de dolor con cada contracción, estaba el mejor ejemplo de la estupidez de su hermano. Y, como siempre, tendría que ser él quien solucionara el problema. Había hecho eso por Rich durante toda su vida y, aparentemente, también tenía que hacerlo de manera póstuma.

Fitzwilliam se pasó una mano por la cara. Aquel problema iba a ser mucho más difícil de resolver que cualquier otro… asumiendo que Elizabeth no estuviera mintiendo sobre la paternidad del niño, claro. Era una posibilidad debido a la fortuna de los Darcy, pero dado el estado de las finanzas de su hermano si ésa era su intención iba a llevarse una desagradable sorpresa.

Desgraciadamente, determinar la verdad no era tan fácil como pedir una prueba de ADN. No porque el padre en cuestión hubiera fallecido ya que su propio ADN podría usarse para confirmar el parentesco biológico entre el niño y los Darcy. Pero era eso precisamente lo que lo hacía dudar. No tenía la menor prisa por pasar por algo así… otra vez.

Sin embargo, debía decir que Elizabeth Bennet no parecía el tipo de mujer por el que su hermano se había sentido atraído. A Rich siempre le habían gustado las mujeres llamativas… rubias de escándalo, morenas pechugonas y alegres pelirrojas cuya idea de la vida consistía en leer revistas del corazón mientras estaban en la peluquería. En una ocasión, una de las chicas que lo había acompañado a una cena familiar creía que Austria era el diminutivo de Australia.

Elizabeth parecía inteligente y educada, a juzgar por sus mensajes telefónicos y sus cartas. Llevaba un vestido ancho y más bien feo y, a pesar de su avanzado estado de embarazo, no parecía tener el tipo de una conejita del _Play Boy_.

¿Qué habría visto Richard en aquella chica?

Fitzwilliam no tenía que preguntarse qué había visto ella en Rich. Su hermano era un chico muy guapo, encantador y muy generoso con el dinero, algo que podía permitirse ya que el dinero era de Fitzwilliam.

Una buscavidas.

Era un término anticuado, pero Fitzwilliam había conocido a muchas mujeres de ese tipo y sabía a quién aplicar el término. Las estrellas del _rock _no eran las únicas que tenían _groupies_. Los empresarios también las atraían, aunque la verdad era que solían ser más refinadas y lo que buscaban era un anillo de pedida y una tarjeta de crédito de los grandes almacenes Bergdorf Goodman.

Fitzwilliam pensó en su ex mujer entonces. Había vuelto a casarse en Texas con un magnate del petróleo cuya fortuna hacía palidecer la de los Darcy. Y le había dado un hijo al magnate; un hijo que, durante un tiempo, había hecho creer a Fitzwilliam que era suyo.

El escándalo había sido la comidilla de Chicago durante meses. El resultado de la prueba de ADN había sido filtrado a la prensa incluso antes de que él lo viera. Los periodistas del corazón lo habían pasado en grande y lo harían de nuevo si aquello se hacía público.

El gemido de Elizabeth interrumpió sus amargos pensamientos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba los labios en un gesto de dolor, su frente cubierta de sudor. Parecía increíblemente joven y asustada.

—Me parece… que no puedo hacerlo.

A Fitzwilliam no le gustaba la gente débil. En los negocios lo consideraba un defecto intolerable. Curiosamente, la vulnerabilidad de aquella chica lo conmovía. Hacía que deseara tomar su mano, acariciar su mejilla y decirle que todo iba a salir bien. Una reacción absurda, por supuesto. De modo que se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el borde de su escritorio.

—Claro que puedes, todo va a salir bien —dijo el paramédico—. Túmbate en el sofá. Voy a ver cuánto has dilatado.

Fitzwilliam se irguió de inmediato. Él no era un experto en embarazos, pero había oído esa expresión antes y sabía lo que significaba. De camino a la puerta le dijo:

—Estaré fuera.

Nervioso, se puso a pasear por la zona de recepción. Él estaba acostumbrado a hacerse cargo de cualquier situación y tomar las acciones necesarias, pero en aquel momento no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía llamar a sus padres, que estaban de vacaciones fuera del país, y decirles… qué? ¿Qué podía decirles? ¿Enhorabuena, estáis a punto de ser abuelos?

La muerte de Rich había sido terrible para Anne y George Darcy. La muerte de un hijo, tuviese la edad que tuviese, era un golpe insoportable porque trastocaba el orden natural de las cosas. Supuestamente, unos padres nunca deberían enterrar a un hijo.

Fitzwilliam imaginó a su madre al saber del niño de Elizabeth. Se pondría a llorar de emoción y querría reclamarlo como el heredero de su hijo perdido. Sin duda, querría darle todos los caprichos y a Elizabeth también, claro. Había hecho lo mismo con su ex mujer y el niño que tan engañosamente había declarado hijo de Fitzwilliam.

Cuatro meses antes del parto, su madre ya había convertido una de las habitaciones de la casa en un cuarto para el niño y le había regalado a su ex mujer prácticamente toda la sección de bebés de los grandes almacenes más lujosos de Chicago.

Había estado en el hospital durante el parto, llorando de felicidad. Y, dieciocho meses después, cuando descubrieron que Caden Alexander Darcy no era un Darcy en absoluto había llorado de nuevo, casi tan destrozada como él.

Fitzwilliam apretó los puños. Hasta que supiera con total certeza que aquella chica no estaba intentando engañarlo tenía que proteger a sus padres. Y eso significaba no decir nada sobre Elizabeth ni a sus padres ni a la prensa.

—Lydia, ni una palabra de esto debe salir del edificio —le dijo a la secretaria —Si alguno de los que estaban en la sala de juntas pregunta algo sobre la joven o por qué ha venido aquí preguntando por mí dile que me llame por teléfono, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto, señor Darcy. Usted sabe que puede contar conmigo… para lo que quiera —la sonrisa de Lydia era un poco demasiado personal para su gusto, pero Fitzwilliam decidió no hacer caso. En otro orden de cosas, Lydia era una empleada eficiente y leal.

Su aparente encandilamiento con él desaparecería con el tiempo, especialmente si no hacía nada para animarla.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, los paramédicos se llevaban a Elizabeth en la Caroline, pálida como una sábana.

— ¿Vendrá usted con nosotros? —le preguntó el hombre de pelo gris —Tenemos sitio en la ambulancia si quiere acompañar a su esposa al hospital.

¿Su esposa? Fitzwilliam notó que Lydia dejaba escapar un gemido y apretó los dientes. Otro rumor que disipar.

—No es mi esposa —contestó. Luego miró su dedo anular, recordando la alianza que había llevado una vez y que para él había sido un símbolo de amor y fidelidad. Sólo cuando Caroline pidió el divorcio descubrió que su mujer no había respetado ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Pero pensara lo que pensara el paramédico de su respuesta, la disimuló bien.

—Tal vez podría hacer usted algunas llamadas entonces. Estaría bien que la joven tuviera a alguien ayudándola durante el parto, aunque no parece que vaya a estar mucho tiempo en el paritorio. Fitzwilliam asintió con la cabeza, mirando a Elizabeth.

— ¿A quién debo llamar?

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque ya no estaba jadeando.

—A nadie.

— ¿Pero su familia, sus padres? Deme su número de teléfono y Lydia los llamará ahora mismo.

Una lágrima rodó por el rostro de Elizabeth entonces y, de nuevo, Fitzwilliam se sintió absurdamente conmovido por su vulnerabilidad. Y, antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, alargó una mano para secar la lágrima.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos al notar el contacto. Azul, se dio cuenta. De un azul rico, profundo y frio como dos preciosos Zafiros.

Fitzwilliam se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Me da el número de sus padres?

—No, es imposible.

— ¿No podemos ponernos en contacto con ellos de alguna forma?

—No, no puede ser —suspiró Elizabeth. Y Fitzwilliam experimentó una angustia poco familiar al notar la desolación que había en su voz—. No tengo a nadie.


	3. Capítulo 2

_Capítulo 2_

Siete horas después Fitzwilliam paseaba por la sala de espera del hospital, tomando un café templado en una taza de poliuretano mientras miraba el reloj de la pared.

Eran más de las seis, pero Elizabeth seguía en el paritorio. Y eso que el paramédico había dicho que el parto tendría lugar rápidamente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo él en el hospital? No tenía respuesta para esa pregunta, aunque cumplir con su deber era una de sus prioridades en la vida.

Dado que Elizabeth decía estar embarazada de Richard, sentía la obligación de estar allí. Por supuesto, eso no explicaba por qué en cuanto los paramédicos habían metido la Camilla en el ascensor él le había pedido a Lydia que cancelase todas sus reuniones para ese día. Y luego había subido a su Lexus para llegar al hospital en un tiempo récord, durante todo el camino recordando la expresión dolorida de Elizabeth y esa vulnerabilidad.

Necesitaba a alguien y él era el único que estaba disponible, pensó, tirando el vaso a un cubo de basura. De haber sabido que el parto duraría tanto se habría quedado en la oficina o habría llevado su ordenador con él. El deber, pensó de nuevo. Como vicepresidente de la empresa Pemberley City, y pronto presidente, tenía toneladas de trabajo esperándolo.

—¿Señor Darcy?

Fitzwilliam se volvió al escuchar la voz de la enfermera. La mujer estaba en la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios, de modo que debía ser una buena señal. Y no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento hasta que dijo:

—Es un niño.

Otro Darcy. ¿Sería aquél de verdad parte de la familia?

—¿Y todo ha ido… bien?

—Bien, sí. El niño está perfectamente sano y ha pesado unos respetables tres kilos trescientos gramos.

Fitzwilliam se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Y Elizabeth?

—Está bien, teniendo en cuenta que acaba de dar a luz, claro. Ha sido un parto difícil, sobre todo al final. Por un momento el cirujano pensó que habría que hacer una cesárea, pero al final todo ha ido bien.

Como no sabía qué decir, algo que no le ocurría a menudo, Fitzwilliam asintió con la cabeza antes de tomar su chaqueta del respaldo de una silla. Si se daba prisa aún podría encontrar en el despacho a algunos de sus ejecutivos y tal vez seguir con los planes para la expansión de la empresa. Pero cuando empezaba a ponerse la chaqueta cambió de opinión. Marcharse le parecía… mal.

—¡Perdone! —llamó a la enfermera—. Sé que es muy tarde, pero ¿sería posible que viera… al niño?

Eso era todo lo que quería, ver al niño que podría ser el legado de su hermano y el único heredero de los Darcy ya que Fitzwilliam no tenía la menor intención de arriesgarse otra vez. Para él, el matrimonio y la paternidad eran dos capítulos cerrados.

—Creo que se puede arreglar —sonrió la enfermera antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

Desgraciadamente, ver al niño no era tan sencillo como asomarse a la ventana del nido para poder saciar su curiosidad mientras mantenía las distancias. El recién nacido estaba con su madre, le dijo la enfermera cuando unos minutos después lo llevó hasta la habitación de Elizabeth.

—No se quede mucho rato —le aconsejó—. La reciente mamá necesita descansar.

Fitzwilliam levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta, pero cuando lo estaba haciendo se preguntaba qué iba a decir. En una reunión de trabajo se encontraba en su elemento, pero nunca se le había dado bien hablar con extraños. Ésa había sido la especialidad de Rich.

Después de llamar esperó que Elizabeth le diera permiso para entrar, pero en lugar de eso un hombre con aspecto cansado le abrió la puerta.

—Tome un puro —le dijo, poniendo un habano en su mano.

Debía tener unos treinta años y su traje estaba arrugado, de modo que debía llevar en el hospital algún tiempo. Aunque Elizabeth había dicho «no tener a nadie».

Enfadado consigo mismo por haber caído otra vez en las mentiras de una mujer, Fitzwilliam se dio la vuelta.

— ¡Espere! —el hombre lo tomó del brazo—. Imagino que ha venido para ver a la otra mamá.

¿La otra mamá? Fitzwilliam miró hacia el interior de la habitación. Una morena, seguramente la esposa del hombre, estaba sujetando un bulto envuelto en una mantita. A su lado, una cortina dividía la habitación.

—Quizá debería volver más tarde —murmuró. Se sentía incómodo y ahora, además, iba a tener público.

—No, entre —sonrió el hombre — Creo que le vendría bien tener compañía — le dijo luego en voz baja — Las enfermeras me han dicho que estuvo sola en el parto y que no tiene marido —el hombre enrojeció entonces —¿No será usted el padre de…?

—No, no.

Carraspeando, Fitzwilliam se dirigió al fondo de la habitación. Cuando apartó la cortina Elizabeth tenía los ojos cerrados y aprovechó la oportunidad para observarla: su pelo Castaño empapado de sudor y el rostro enrojecido daban pruebas de las horas que había estado en el paritorio… sola.

No era sentimiento de culpa lo que experimentaba, no había razón alguna para ello. Pero sentía algo… ¿admiración? Desde luego había demostrado mucho coraje cuando entró en la sala de juntas exigiendo verlo. Mientras dormía arrugó el ceño y, de nuevo, Fitzwilliam sintió el extraño deseo de tocarla, de consolarla.

Al otro lado de la cortina podía oír al hombre hablando en voz baja con su mujer. Aunque no podía escuchar lo que decía, el tono era íntimo, cariñoso.

Recordaba haber visto un enorme ramo de flores sobre la mesa y unos globos con tarjetas de felicitación.

Cuando su mujer dio a luz, él le había comprado todo lo que había en la floristería del hospital y montones de regalos, incluyendo un collar de diamantes y pendientes a juego.

El lado de la habitación de Elizabeth estaba desnudo. Ni flores, ni globos ni tarjetas. Ningún hombre susurrándole palabras de cariño, ningún regalo del orgulloso padre.

Fitzwilliam tragó saliva. Intentaba imaginar a Rich en su papel de padre. Intentaba imaginar a su hermano siendo cariñoso con su mujer y haciéndose responsable de la situación. Pero no podía.

¿Qué había dicho Richard al saber, o creer, que Fitzwilliam había sido padre? Después de felicitarlo, añadió con una sonrisa:

—Mejor tú que yo.

«Qué amarga ironía».

Desde la cunita que había al lado de la cama le llegó un gemido, casi un maullido. Y aunque Elizabeth debía estar agotada, enseguida abrió los ojos.

—Estoy aquí —murmuró, mientras intentaba torpemente ponerse de lado —Mami está aquí.

Fitzwilliam se aclaró la garganta, sintiendo como si debiera disculparse por estar allí.

—Hola.

—Hola —dijo ella, cortada—. No sabía que estuviera aquí. He debido quedarme dormida un momento.

Elizabeth intentó atusarse un poco el pelo, pero se le enredaron los dedos en un nudo y se puso colorada.

—No voy a quedarme. Si hubiera sabido que estaba dormida… —Fitzwilliam se encogió de hombros—. ¿Necesita algo?

—No. bueno, sí, la maleta que tenía preparada para el hospital. Allí tengo el cepillo del pelo, entre otras cosas.

—¿Dónde está? Enviaré a alguien a buscarla.

—En el hotel —respondió Elizabeth. Pero cuando mencionó el nombre, Fitzwilliam hizo una mueca—. Ah, ya veo que no es la clase de sitio al que usted está acostumbrado.

No, desde luego. Más que un hotel era un hostal o una pequeña pensión, pero se guardó esa opinión para sí mismo. Sin embargo, la idea de que Elizabeth y su hijo, o cualquier joven sola con un niño recién nacido, tuvieran que alojarse allí lo molestaba tremendamente.

—Le diré a Lydia que se la traiga mañana a primera hora.

—Gracias. ¿No quiere ver al niño?

Sí, quería verlo. Por eso había ido a la habitación cuando el sentido común le decía que se fuera del hospital. Sin embargo, vaciló, curiosamente temiendo más lo que podría no ver que lo que podría ver.

El niño estaba tumbado de espaldas y Fitzwilliam recordaba que los médicos recomendaban esa posición para prevenir el síndrome de muerte súbita infantil.

Cuando Caden había aprendido a darse la vuelta, Fitzwilliam despertaba a cualquier hora de la noche para ir a verlo, observando cómo su espalda diminuta subía y bajaba en sueños.

—Tiene pelo bajo el gorrito —dijo Elizabeth.

Fitzwilliam vio unos mechones castaños bajo el gorro de lana y unos ojitos hinchados de ese tono azul nebuloso que tenían todos los recién nacidos. Y aunque seguramente el bebé estaba intentando concentrar la mirada, parecía estar mirándolo a él directamente. De repente, levantó la comisura de los labios y pareció esbozar una imitación de sonrisa.

«Richard.»

Fitzwilliam sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado en el plexo solar al ver la cara de su hermano. No era nada evidente porque las facciones del niño eran diminutas, pero en conjunto tenían un gran parecido con las de Richard.

Se le encogió el corazón, esta vez de manera agridulce porque no podía estar completamente seguro de si estaba viendo las cosas como eran o como le gustaría que fueran.

Ése había sido el caso una vez. Y cuánto le había dolido creer y descubrir después que lo habían engañado.

— ¿Cómo le va a llamar?

—Brice Richard Bennet.

Él asintió con la cabeza. No le sorprendía que hubiera elegido el nombre de su hermano, pero se preguntó si habría decidido ponerle su apellido porque no estaba casada o porque sabía que el niño no era un Darcy. Claro que eso no había detenido a su ex mujer, que le había echado en cara la paternidad del niño cuando su matrimonio ya se había roto. Y se había quedado con él durante los meses que tardó en convencer al magnate del petróleo de que el niño era hijo suyo. Fitzwilliam hizo una mueca al recordarlo.

—Imagino que habrá dado el nombre de mi hermano como padre del niño.

—Sí, claro. ¿Le parece mal? —la voz de Elizabeth tenía una fuerza que contradecía su frágil aspecto. Parecía tan joven, tan vulnerable con esa horrible bata de hospital que se abrochaba en los hombros. Pero su mirada era de acero.

Fitzwilliam, sin embargo, decidió no contestar a la pregunta.

—Me marcho para que pueda descansar —le dijo, sacando una tarjeta del bolsillo—. Si necesita algo, mi número privado está en el dorso.

—Gracias, pero no voy a llamarlo. Yo… —Elizabeth miró al niño y su expresión se suavizó—. Todo va a salir estupendamente.

Tras la partida de Fitzwilliam las dudas que Elizabeth había experimentado durante los últimos meses empezaron a circular como buitres una vez más, intentando robarle su habitual optimismo y determinación.

«Todo va a salir estupendamente».

¿De verdad?

¿Por qué se le había ocurrido hacer la maleta, subir al coche y dirigirse a otro estado sin tener un plan? Ella no era sí. Por supuesto, nada en su situación le parecía normal, ¿pero qué iba a hacer sin trabajo y sin un sitio en el que vivir?

No había ido a Chicago esperando que Fitzwilliam… Richard, en realidad, la ayudase económicamente, aunque su hijo tenía derecho legal y moral a una pensión alimenticia. Pero había esperado que se ofreciese a ayudarla a pagar los gastos del hospital, por ejemplo.

Después de eso había pensado dejar que él decidiera hasta qué punto quería estar comprometido en la vida de su hijo. Ella no era pobre de solemnidad, tenía una pequeña cantidad de dinero que sus padres le habían dejado en el testamento.

Desgraciadamente, vivir en Chicago era más caro de lo que había imaginado y el dinero se iba a gran velocidad.

Y ahora había descubierto que Richard Darcy no sólo había mentido sobre su identidad sino que había muerto en un accidente tan trágico como el que se había llevado a sus padres.

Mirando al hijo que habían creado juntos en Aruba, no estaba segura de cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Enfadarse por esa traición no serviría de nada. Richard ya no estaba.

Le gustaría llorar por el hombre al que había conocido como Fitzwilliam Darcy y lloraba, de esa manera abstracta en la que uno lamenta una vida perdida demasiado pronto.

Y, por supuesto, lo lloraba como el padre de su hijo. Elizabeth había tenido la suerte de mantener una relación muy cariñosa con sus padres, sobre todo con su padre, y le gustaría lo mismo para Brice. Su pobre hijo iba a tener muy pocos parientes ahora que sus abuelos ya no estaban.

En cuanto a llorar a Richard como un hombre importante en su vida… no, no podía hacerlo. Sencillamente no era posible ya que no lo conocía bien. En realidad, no lo conocía en absoluto, pensó, sintiéndose invadida por una ola de vergüenza.

Ella no era el tipo de mujer que tenía aventuras, lo cual seguramente explicaba por qué se había quedado embarazada la única vez que había sido tan tonta como para hacer el amor sin tomar precauciones. O tal vez inconscientemente había querido tener un hijo, alguien a quien amar y que la ayudase a llenar el vacío que había en su corazón tras la muerte de sus padres.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, mirando ahora a su hijo no lo lamentaba en absoluto.

—Te quiero —susurró, inclinándose para acariciar su carita.

Sí, lo había querido desde el momento que supo que estaba embarazada. Pero el amor que sentía por él, incluso un amor tan grande, tan abrumador, no era capaz de hacerle olvidar las preocupaciones. Y de esas tenía muchas.

Al otro lado de la cortina podía oír a la pareja discutiendo sobre los padrinos del niño. Y, a juzgar por la cantidad de nombres que manejaban, tenían mucha gente entre la que elegir. Elizabeth también tenía parientes, aunque ninguno vivía en Chicago. Y también un pequeño círculo de amigos en Longbourn, Wisconsin. Un par de ellos le habían pedido que se quedara en la ciudad cuando se quedó sin trabajo.

Jane Bingley, otra profesora, que llevaba más años en el colegio y que tuvo la suerte de no ser incluida en el recorte presupuestario, había insistido particularmente.

—Cariño, pronto vas a dar a luz. No deberías viajar ahora y mucho menos mudarte. Quédate aquí con nosotros.

La oferta había sido muy tentadora. Jane era una buena amiga y solían tomar un café después de las clases o quedaban los fines de semana para ir de compras o al cine. Pero Jane estaba casada, tenía dos hijos adolescentes y un caniche incontinente llamado _Charcos _por obvias razones.

En su casa no había sitio para otro adulto y menos otro adulto con un recién nacido, por mucho que Jane dijera que los dos chicos podían dormir en la misma habitación, dejando libre una para Elizabeth y su hijo.

El niño se movió entonces en la cuna y Elizabeth se bajó el camisón, recordando las instrucciones que había recibido en las clases de preparación al parto. Dar el pecho debería ser algo facilísimo, era lo más natural del mundo, ¿no?

Pero Brice parecía tan sorprendido como ella y apartaba la carita, molesto. Por fin, cada vez más inquieto, se puso a llorar. Era un sonido terrible, que le rompía el corazón. Y cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas Elizabeth se sintió desmoralizada.

«Todo va a salir estupendamente».

Esas palabras parecían reírse de ella ahora. ¿De verdad se lo había dicho a Fitzwilliam menos de media hora antes? ¿De verdad las había creído ella misma, aunque fuera por un momento?

Le gustaría ponerse a llorar como Brice, pero no lo hizo. Ella nunca había sido una derrotista y no iba a empezar a serlo ahora. Su hijo la necesitaba, dependía de ella. No podía defraudarlo, de modo que el lujo de las lágrimas tendría que esperar.

—Vamos a intentarlo otra vez —murmuró, decidida.

Y, por fin, Brice se agarró a ella después de un par de intentos fallidos.

Las flores, un ramo enorme de rosas y delicados lirios, llegaron cuando Elizabeth estaba dejando al niño en su cuna. No podía imaginar quién podía haberle enviado un ramo de flores tan caro. Sus amigos de Wisconsin no sabían que hubiera dado a luz y ella no conocía a nadie en Chicago. Bueno, a nadie salvo a… No, imposible.

Tomando el sobrecito que iba con el ramo sacó la tarjeta y, como esperaba, bajo el mensaje impreso de felicidades, estaba la firma de Fitzwilliam Darcy.

El auténtico Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Elizabeth parpadeó. ¿Quién hubiera podido imaginar que ese hombre tan seco y tan imponente podía ser tan detallista?

Una hora después, cuando aparecieron un par de camilleros para llevarla a una habitación privada, pensó que además estaba siendo muy considerado. Aquella habitación era mucho más espaciosa y tenía una mecedora, televisión por cable, un asiento frente a la ventana y reproducciones enmarcadas de obras de arte.

Pero justo cuando empezaba a pensar que lo había juzgado mal, Fitzwilliam lo estropeó todo con un edicto.

Cuando iban a darle el alta en el hospital, Lydia, la arrogante secretaria que le había llevado la maleta el día anterior, apareció con una carta de su jefe. La joven

llegó cuando Elizabeth acababa de ponerse uno de sus horribles vestidos premamá y, por supuesto, iba tan elegante como una modelo de pasarela con un traje de chaqueta ajustado y zapatos _peeptoe_.

—Esto es para usted —Lydia dejó una bolsa sobre la cama y le dio un sobre, una carta de Su Alteza, el señor Darcy, por supuesto.

Aunque Elizabeth sentía curiosidad por el contenido de la bolsa, sentía aún más por la nota.

_Elizabeth,_

_Lydia, mi secretaria, te llevará al apartamento que puedes usar durante el tiempo que dure tu estancia en Chicago. La factura del hotel ya ha sido pagada y me he tomado la libertad de encargar que guardasen tus cosas y las enviasen a esa dirección. _

_Me pondré en contacto contigo esta tarde para comprobar que tienes todo lo que necesitas._

_Fitzwilliam_

Elizabeth dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Aquélla era la respuesta a todas sus plegarias. La idea de llevar a Brice a la destartalada habitación que apestaba a tabaco rancio la hacía sentir náuseas.

Pero desconfiaba de los motivos de Fitzwilliam. ¿Lo estaba haciendo porque creía que Brice era el hijo de su hermano o sólo quería tenerla vigilada?

En cualquier caso, alivio no era lo único que sentía. Era un golpe a su orgullo que Fitzwilliam hubiera hecho todo eso sin pedirle opinión. Y a ella no le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer.

Ni lo que debía ponerse, pensó, cuando la secretaria señaló la bolsa diciendo:

—El señor Darcy quería que llevase un atuendo adecuado cuando saliera del hospital.

—Yo tengo ropa —objetó Elizabeth.

Lydia la miró de arriba abajo.

—Sí, bueno, he traído un par de conjuntos para que elija. Como no sabía su talla, me he decidido por estilos amplios —le dijo, mirando su aún hinchado abdomen.

Elizabeth sabía que aún parecía embarazada. No como cuando vio a Lydia por primera vez, pero sí de cuatro o cinco meses. Y tardaría algún tiempo en recuperar su figura.

—Tengo ropa —insistió. Había levantado la voz y el niño se movió en su cuna.

—El señor Darcy ha pensado que se encontraría más cómoda con ropa nueva.

—Puede decirle al señor Darcy… —Elizabeth estaba a punto de declinar la oferta, pero eso fue antes de que Lydia sacara un vestido estampado de la bolsa—.Bueno, espero que me quede bien.

¿Qué puedo decirle al señor Darcy?

—Que gracias. Y que le devolveré el dinero.

Le quedaba bien, Elizabeth tenía que admitirlo. Lydia no sólo tenía buen ojo para la moda, también para saber qué le quedaría mejor a una mujer que acababa de dar a luz.

Aunque nada podía camuflar del todo su abdomen, el vestido que había elegido acentuaba un par de rasgos que también habían aumentado de tamaño con el embarazo. Sólo esperaba que Brice no quisiera comer hasta que llegaran a su destino porque el vestido, que se abrochaba por detrás, no estaba hecho para esa función.

—Mucho mejor —dijo Lydia cuando salió del cuarto de baño.

Parecía sorprendida y Elizabeth no se ofendió porque estaba de acuerdo.

—Gracias.

—He pedido que traigan una silla de ruedas. Ya ha firmado los papeles del alta, ¿verdad?

—Lo hice antes de que usted llegara.

La secretaria asintió con la cabeza mientras sacaba un móvil del bolso.

—Noah, soy Lydia. Dile al chófer que nos espere en la puerta del hospital en quince minutos.

Elizabeth se sentía un poco como Cenicienta, aunque Lydia no parecía precisamente una encantadora hada madrina y, por supuesto, no había príncipe azul por ningún lado.

—Si ves a algún fotógrafo —siguió la joven—, llámame inmediatamente y optaremos por el plan B.

—¿Fotógrafos? —repitió Elizabeth en cuanto colgó.

—_Paparazzi_. Hemos hecho todos los esfuerzos posibles para que nadie se enterase de la noticia, pero hay que tener cuidado.

—Me temo que no entiendo.

Lydia dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Los Darcy son una familia muy importante en esta ciudad. Salen regularmente en los periódicos por cuestiones de la empresa y por su labor filantrópica, pero los escándalos siempre venden más periódicos que las noticias serias.

Genial. Ella era un escándalo y el nacimiento de su hijo tema de cotilleo para las revistas del corazón. Era lógico que Fitzwilliam hubiera querido buscarle otro alojamiento.


	4. Capítulo 3

_Capítulo 3_

Elizabeth entró en el amplio vestíbulo detrás de Lydia y dejó escapar una exclamación. Desde luego no había esperado que su nueva dirección fuera un ático con vistas al lago Michigan y al famoso puerto desde unos ventanales que llegaban hasta el techo.

El salón estaba decorado en colores neutrales: beis, crema, gris y blanco, con algún toque de color. Los muebles eran elegantes y, evidentemente, de muy buena calidad; incluso había un piano que de inmediato quiso probar. Pero no parecía que allí viviera nadie. En realidad, todo era tan frío como el vestíbulo de mármol.

—¿De quién es este ático? —preguntó Elizabeth. Y le pareció que la pregunta hacía eco por el enorme salón.

—Del señor Darcy. Es su casa —contestó Lydia, levantando los ojos al cielo.

—¿Él vive aquí?

Eso sí era una sorpresa. Fitzwilliam tenía una personalidad tan imponente que habría esperado encontrar su impronta en todas partes.

—Desde su divorcio —añadió la secretaria, levantando una ceja—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No le gusta?

—No, no es eso. Es que me parece un poco, impersonal —suspiró Elizabeth. Sí, ésa era la palabra. Parecía más un piso piloto que un sitio en el que viviera alguien—. Ni siquiera hay fotografías.

—El señor Darcy no es del tipo sentimental.

Elizabeth no estaba del todo de acuerdo. Tenía una fotografía de Richard en la oficina y también recordaba haber visto una de una pareja mayor, seguramente sus padres. Y luego estaban las flores que le había enviado al hospital y así se lo dijo a Lydia.

—No sea ingenua, señorita Bennet. Las apariencias son importantes para una persona en la posición del señor Darcy. Se han tomado precauciones en caso de que la prensa descubra algo sobre usted y sobre… su situación. De ahí las flores — Lydia bajó la mirada—. Y los vestidos se compraron en caso de que alguien le hiciera una fotografía saliendo del hospital. El señor Darcy está intentando controlar los posibles daños.

¿Los posibles daños?

Elizabeth sintió como si le hubiera echado un jarro de agua fría, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Lydia pasó a su lado, con sus zapatos de tacón repiqueteando sobre el suelo de mármol, y no tuvo más remedio que ir tras ella.

—La despensa está bien aprovisionada y también la nevera —dijo la joven, abriendo un moderno frigorífico con doble puerta de acero. Los estantes llenos de leche, queso, huevos, mantequilla, embutidos, frutas y verduras—. Viene una señora de la limpieza, Hilda, dos veces a la semana para arreglar la casa y hacer la colada.

Ah, y también se encarga de hacer la compra.

—¿Dónde se aloja ahora el señor Darcy?

—Sus padres estarán fuera del país durante todo el verano, de modo que se ha mudado a la residencia de Lake Forest. De ese modo tardará mucho más en llegar a la oficina cada mañana, pero ha debido pensar que estaría usted más cómoda aquí que en un hotel.

Parte del enfado de Elizabeth se disipó. Sí, estaría mucho más cómoda allí, desde luego. Pero no le gustaba haberlo obligado a dejar su ático e interrumpir su rutina diaria. Lo llamaría cuando Lydia se fuera y tal vez podrían encontrar otra solución.

—El conserje se encarga de que nadie moleste al señor Darcy y se encargará también de que no puedan entrar periodistas.

Ah, sí, «los posibles daños».

Brice se movió entonces y Elizabeth se lo colocó al hombro, quitándole el gorrito de lana.

—Hola, dormilón, ¿por fin te has despertado? —murmuró, dándole un beso en la frente.

Lydia miró al niño, pero en lugar de suavizarse su expresión se endureció.

—¿Le gustaría tener hijos algún día?

La secretaria arrugó la nariz.

—No, no, por favor. Aunque supongo que quedarse embarazada «accidentalmente» puede acabar siendo una manera de ganarse la vida.

Elizabeth se quedó de piedra.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Mire alrededor y se dará cuenta.

—¿Cree que estoy aquí por el dinero?

—Sí —contestó Lydia, tan tranquila—. Y dudo que yo sea la única que haya llegado a esa conclusión. Pero le sugiero que no se acostumbre demasiado a este estilo de vida. El señor Darcy se toma sus responsabilidades muy en serio, pero no es usted su tipo.

A Elizabeth se le ocurrieron dos cosas entonces. Primero, que Lydia no sabía que el niño era de Richard, segundo que la joven estaba loca por su jefe.

Bueno, ella no tenía la menor intención de aclarar la situación si Fitzwilliam no lo había hecho. Y aunque le gustaría asegurarle que el serio empresario tampoco era su tipo, mantuvo la boca cerrada.

—Su dormitorio está por aquí —Lydia salió taconeando de la cocina, de nuevo dejando a Elizabeth atrás—. El que está al final del pasillo es el del señor Darcy.

Usted se alojará en la suite para invitados.

La suite era grande, con una cama de matrimonio cubierta por un edredón de seda beis, las paredes un tono más oscuro. Pero también había una cuna, un cambiador y una mecedora. Los asientos acolchados de la mecedora y la mantita de la cuna eran el único toque de color en la habitación.

—El señor Darcy ha encargado los muebles para el niño. Por supuesto, son lo mejor del mercado.

—Pero yo ya tengo una cuna y un cambiador —dijo Elizabeth. Eran de su amiga Jane, que se los había regalado un par de meses antes, y por el momento estaban en un guardamuebles, junto con el resto de sus cosas.

Lydia se encogió de hombros.

—Pues ahora ya tiene dos. Encontrará pañales, camisetitas y todo lo demás en los cajones.

—Veo que ha pensado en todo —murmuró Elizabeth, a quien resultaba imposible no emocionarse por tanta consideración, fuese cual fuese la motivación de Fitzwilliam Darcy.

—Sí, siempre lo hace —Lydia miró su reloj, claramente dispuesta a marcharse lo antes posible—. El número de mi móvil está grabado en el teléfono. Puede llamarme cuando quiera.

—No creo que sea necesario.

—El señor Darcy cree que lo es.

Después de decir eso, la secretaria se marchó, dejando a Elizabeth echando humo por las orejas.

El señor Darcy dice.

El señor Darcy piensa.

El señor Darcy ha decidido.

En otras circunstancias se hubiera puesto a gritar. Pero por muy irritante que fuera la actitud autoritaria del seño Darcy, y por muy independiente que ella fuera, el hecho era que necesitaba un sitio en el que alojarse y alguien que le echase una mano en ese momento.

Mientras dejaba a Brice en su cunita, en una habitación que olía a sábanas limpias, no podía evitar sentirse agradecida por no estar de vuelta en la claustrofóbica habitación del hotel, respirando aire contaminado.

En cuanto pudiera encontraría un trabajo y otro sitio en el que vivir. Mientras tanto, se tragaría su orgullo y haría lo que tenía que hacer porque era lo mejor para su hijo.

El sonido del timbre sorprendió a Elizabeth. Eran más de las ocho y estaba tumbada en el sofá del salón con la televisión encendida, aunque no estaba mirándola. Tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar como para seguir el diálogo de una comedia de situación.

A pesar de la confianza de Lydia en la habilidad del conserje para evitar a los reporteros, Elizabeth comprobó por la mirilla antes de abrir la puerta. Fitzwilliam estaba en el rellano, muy serio y de brazos cruzados.

—Hola —dijo Elizabeth.

Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en la ancha camisa y el pantalón de chándal.

—Espero no llegar en mal momento. Olvidé mis cosas de afeitar cuando hice la maleta.

—No, no por favor, entra —Elizabeth dio un paso atrás.

—¿El niño está durmiendo?

—Sí, ahora sí.

Y con un poco de suerte tendría una hora más antes de que Brice despertase exigiendo su comida.

—Lydia me ha dicho que te enseñó el ático. Espero que todo sea de tu gusto.

—Sí, claro. Pero también me dijo que ahora te alojas en casa de tus padres en Lake Forest y que eso está a las afueras de la ciudad.

—Sí, bueno, están de vacaciones. Tienen una villa en el sur de Francia, ahora que mi padre está a punto de retirarse pasan allí gran parte del año —dijo él, como si los padres de todo el mundo tuvieran una casa en la Riviera.

Elizabeth imaginó a los Darcy, educados, orgullosos y tan lacónicos y dictatoriales como su hijo mayor. Ella había querido que Brice tuviese una familia, unos parientes cariñosos que ocuparan el sitio de sus padres, pero ahora no tenía claro si estaba haciéndole un favor a su hijo.

—Yo había esperado conocerlos y que conocieran a Brice. Al fin y al cabo, son sus abuelos.

—Tal vez cuando vuelvas a Chicago —sugirió Fitzwilliam, encogiéndose de hombros.

Elizabeth no se molestó en explicarle que no estaba allí de visita. Cada día tenía más claro que ir a Chicago había sido un error, aunque seguía pensando que debería vivir cerca de la única familia que le quedaba a su hijo.

—No saben nada de mí, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Y tú no piensas decírselo.

—No, aún no.

No había necesidad de preguntar a qué estaba esperando. Evidentemente, quería la confirmación de que Brice era hijo de Richard y en cualquier momento exigiría una prueba de ADN. Pero como no lo hizo, Elizabeth decidió cambiar de tema.

—Tengo intención de devolverte todo lo que te has gastado en los muebles para el niño, las provisiones y lo demás, ya sabes, «los posibles daños».

—¿Perdona?

—El ramo de flores, la habitación privada y el vestido para que saliera del hospital —le aclaró Elizabeth—. Lydia me dijo que el niño y yo podríamos ser motivo de especulaciones y que, por lo tanto, había que guardar las apariencias. Fitzwilliam hizo una mueca, pero no lo negó. En lugar de eso dijo:

—No hace falta que me devuelvas nada. Yo quería que tuvieras todas esas cosas.

—Pero yo insisto en pagar por el alquiler del apartamento —Elizabeth tragó saliva, pensando que un ático como aquél, en la mejor zona de Chicago, debía costar un dineral. Pero no pensaba quedarse allí mucho tiempo y su orgullo no le permitía vivir de los demás. Especialmente porque Fitzwilliam parecía esperar que así fuera—. Si redactas un contrato de subarriendo te lo pagaré el mes que viene.

—El ático es mío, no voy a redactar ningún contrato.

—Entonces, di la cantidad que te parezca.

—Cuando termine el mes imagino que volverás a, Longbourn Wisconsin. Es ahí donde vives, ¿no?

—No, creo que no voy a volver —dijo Elizabeth. Aparte de sus amigos, allí ya no había nada para ella. Aunque echaba de menos a Jane, no podía aprovecharse de su amiga como no podía hacerlo de Fitzwilliam.

—¿Y tu trabajo?

—Lo he perdido.

—Ya veo —de inmediato, en los ojos oscuros de Fitzwilliam apareció un brillo de sospecha.

—No me despidieron, es que el Ministerio se quedó sin fondos.

—Una palabra distinta pero que significa lo mismo.

—Desde mi punto de vista, no. Me encanta mi trabajo y se me da bien. El director del colegio no quería que me fuera, pero los del Ministerio dijeron que debían hacer recortes —Elizabeth se cruzó de brazos—. Tal vez te hayas dado cuenta de que la economía está pasando por un mal momento. Pues en los malos tiempos las artes son las primeras que reciben el hacha.

Él la miró, sorprendido.

—¿Eres profesora?

—De música, sí —contestó ella—. Y veo que tienes un piano de cola. ¿Sabes tocarlo?

—No, la verdad es que no.

—Ah.

Pues era una pena que un instrumento así no se usara.

Fitzwilliam pareció leer sus pensamientos.

—Imagino que tú sí. Puedes usarlo cuando quieras, aunque seguramente habrá que afinarlo.

—Si es así, lo pagaré yo.

Fitzwilliam suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Era burla lo que veía en sus ojos o un brillo de exasperación?

—Muy bien, pero no quiero volver a hablar de contratos o subarriendos. El tema está cerrado.

Ella no se molestó en discutir. Cuando se fuera dejaría un cheque para pagar sus gastos y Fitzwilliam Darcy descubriría que era tan cabezota como él.

—¿Sigues preocupado por lo que diría la prensa si supieran de mi existencia?

—Entre otras cosas —contestó él.

Tan enigmática respuesta, y su forma de mirarla, hizo que Elizabeth se preguntara qué cosas serían ésas.

—Bueno, quiero que sepas que agradezco tu amabilidad, aunque no me guste mucho haberte echado de tu casa.

—No me des las gracias.

Otro edicto.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Tienes la costumbre de decirme lo que debo hacer y lo que debo pensar. Y no me gusta nada.

Fitzwilliam frunció el ceño, sorprendido. Sin duda no estaba acostumbrado a que le hablasen de esa manera. Pero aunque esperaba una réplica poco amable, se limitó a decir:

—Mis disculpas.

Maldito fuera. Estaba dándole la razón como a los locos.

—Las aceptaría si creyera que son sinceras.

—¿Estás cuestionando mi sinceridad?

Fitzwilliam Darcyle sacaba una cabeza, pero aun así Elizabeth irguió los hombros y levantó la barbilla.

—Sí, eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

—Eres tan… —Fitzwilliam la miró entonces y su expresión cambió por completo— refrescante.

La descripción era tan sorprendente para ella como la momentánea confusión que había visto en sus ojos.

—No sé qué pensar.

—Estupendo —sonrió Fitzwilliam—. Entonces estamos a la par porque tampoco yo sé qué pensar de ti.

Y era cierto. Él solía ser capaz de juzgar bien a la gente. Elizabeth Bennet, sin embargo, seguía siendo un enigma. Y lo más curioso era que cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella más sorprendido estaba. Y más interesado.

—Voy a buscar mis cosas de afeitar y me iré enseguida.

Cuando volvió al salón, Elizabeth estaba sentada frente al piano, tocando despacito en deferencia al niño dormido. A la luz de la lamparita tenía un aspecto casi etéreo, aunque el sonido que emanaba del piano no era precisamente celestial. Incluso con un oído poco entrenado se daba cuenta de que estaba desafinado.

—¿Está muy mal?

Elizabeth levantó la mirada.

—Fatal. Es un crimen dejar que le pase esto a un instrumento de tanta calidad.

Fitzwilliam tuvo que disimular una sonrisa. Desde luego, aquella chica era de las que decían lo que pensaban.

—Te pediría disculpas, pero estoy seguro de que me acusarías otra vez de no ser sincero.

—Te estás riendo de mí.

—Sólo un poco.

—Pues eso me parece casi tan intolerable como que no confíes en mí y, sin embargo, te sientas obligado a darme alojamiento como si fuera una vagabunda.

—Yo no diría eso. Diría en todo caso que hasta ahora te ha ido muy bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —exclamó Elizabeth, indignada—. No sé cuál es tu problema, pero es tu problema, no el mío. Yo no estoy buscando un pedazo de la codiciada herencia Darcy.

—Si tuviera un dólar por cada vez que una mujer ha dicho eso…

Elizabeth cerró la tapa del piano de golpe.

—Y pensar que estaba empezando a sentirme agradecida por tu ayuda. Me iría de aquí ahora mismo si mi coche no siguiera en el aparcamiento de tu empresa.

Fitzwilliam sabía que lo lamentaría, pero no pudo evitar añadir:

—Y si tuvieras algún sitio al que ir, pero no lo tienes. No tienes dónde ir y no tienes trabajo. Y por eso has venido a Chicago.

Los ojos de Elizabeth se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Cómo es posible que Richard y tú fuerais hermanos? —preguntó, con voz ronca—. Yo no te he pedido nada. Has sido tú quien ha insistido en traerme aquí y, sin embargo, sigues sospechando de mis motivos.

«Tengo razones para ello», pensó Fitzwilliam, echando mano de amargos recuerdos para que lo inmunizasen ante sus lágrimas. No pensaba dejar que se aprovechasen de él por segunda vez.

—Tienes razón, Elizabeth. Rich y yo éramos dos personas completamente diferentes y deberías recordarlo. Aunque te aseguro que hay cuestiones en las que soy tan experto como lo era mi hermano —añadió, bajando la voz.

Elizabeth se levantó, temblando de rabia mientras señalaba la puerta con el dedo.

—¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Vete ahora mismo!

Fitzwilliam no cuestionó que lo echase de su propia casa. Hizo lo que le pedía, odiándose a sí mismo por hacer un comentario tan grosero y sin saber por qué lo había hecho.

Fitzwilliam, sentado detrás de su escritorio, miraba el cielo de Chicago por el ventanal mientras jugaba con su pluma de oro. Estaba demasiado inquieto como para concentrarse en el trabajo, aunque tenía muchísimo.

Su agitación no tenía nada que ver con que el informe económico del último trimestre de Pemberley City no hubiera sido tan bueno como esperaba.

No, estaba pensando en Elizabeth.

Había pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que se vieron. Y aunque sabía que le debía una disculpa por tan imperdonable comentario, no era capaz de ponerse en contacto con ella. De hecho el día anterior, después de retrasarlo más de lo debido, había contratado a un detective privado para que investigara su pasado. Era hora de descubrir algo más sobre Elizabeth Bennet. No era sólo que no pudiera confiar en ella, aunque también eso contaba. La cuestión era que no confiaba en sí mismo y en el extraño deseo de creer que Elizabeth era exactamente lo que decía ser.

Y ahora había vuelto a sorprenderlo dejándole a Lydia el mensaje de que se iba del ático.

Era completamente absurdo. Y también lo era que, aunque tenía una reunión con su consejo de administración en cuarenta y cinco minutos, estuviera levantándose del sillón y dispuesto a salir de su oficina. Pero tenía que llegar al fondo del asunto.

Cuando llegó al ático veinte minutos después no se molestó en llamar al timbre.

Usó su llave para entrar, y tropezó con las maletas que estaban en el vestíbulo.

Elizabeth había hecho el equipaje y estaba dispuesta a marcharse. Pero dejando algo de ella atrás, se dio cuenta.

Sobre el sofá beis había ahora un par de cojines rojos y una manta del mismo color sobre un sillón. Tres semanas en su casa y ya le había dado más calidez y vida que él en tres años. Claro que para él aquél sólo era un sitio en el que dormir por las noches. Había dejado de querer un hogar el día que descubrió que en realidad no tenía un hijo.

Sobre la mesa de café encontró un sobre dirigido a él y dentro un cheque a su nombre. Al ver la suma tuvo que sacudir la cabeza. O era una actriz muy inteligente o tenía demasiado orgullo para su propio bien. Aunque no era una cantidad astronómica, seguramente era mucho más de lo que Elizabeth podía permitirse.

Suspirando, lo rasgó por la mitad y lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Pero entonces oyó el llanto de un niño y, siguiendo el sonido, se detuvo frente a la puerta abierta de la suite de invitados.

Elizabeth estaba frente al cambiador, de espaldas a él. Había perdido peso, algo evidente a pesar de que llevaba ropa ancha. Y el pelo sujeto en una coleta la hacía parecer aún más joven. Estaba hablando en voz baja mientras le cambiaba el pañal a su hijo.

—Venga, Brice, no es tan horrible —decía—. Lo vamos a pasar muy bien tú y yo. Somos un equipo, ¿sabes?

El niño dejó de llorar inmediatamente, como si la hubiera entendido. Aunque seguramente sería porque su mamá le había puesto un pañal sequito y lo estaba abrazando.

Brice miró a Fitzwilliam por encima de su hombro. Tenía más pelo ahora, tieso en la coronilla, y había adquirido otra barbilla.

Madre e hijo eran una imagen perfecta, todo lo que él había querido. Antes de saber que era una mentira.

Fitzwilliam se aclaró la garganta y Elizabeth se dio la vuelta, sobresaltada. La calidez que había en su tono mientras hablaba con el niño había desaparecido cuando le dijo:

—Estaré fuera en menos de una hora.

—No es necesario que te vayas.

—Yo creo que sí.

—¿Dónde piensas ir?

—¿Eso importa?

Sí, importaba, por razones que Fitzwilliam no podría explicarse a sí mismo y menos a Elizabeth. Debería alegrarse de que se fuera, de librarse de ella, pero…

—Mira, quiero pedirte disculpas. Lo que te dije la última vez que estuve aquí fue, una grosería imperdonable.

—Desde luego que sí —asintió Elizabeth—. Pero esa grosería no es la razón por la que me marcho. Mi plan era quedarme aquí hasta que encontrase trabajo y ya lo he hecho.

Eso fue una sorpresa.

—¿Has estado buscando trabajo?

—Pues claro —contestó ella, levantando los ojos al cielo—. Sé que te parecerá difícil de creer, pero siempre he sido independiente y quiero seguir siendo así.

—¿Qué clase de trabajo?

—En un club nocturno, me han dicho que puedo elegir las horas —replicó Elizabeth, irónica—. Un trabajo de profesora, naturalmente.

—¿Te han devuelto el puesto de Wisconsin? —Fitzwilliam, por alguna razón desconocida, notó que se le encogió el estómago mientras esperaba la respuesta.

—No, voy a quedarme en Chicago, al menos de momento.

—¿En qué colegio vas a dar clases? —preguntó él, intentando no pensar en el alivio que había sentido de repente.

Algunos colegios públicos de Chicago eran poco recomendables y, aunque admiraba el coraje de Elizabeth, se le helaba la sangre al imaginarla teniendo que enfrentarse con ciertos elementos.

—En realidad no es un colegio. Me han contratado en un Centro Cultural del sur de la ciudad como parte de un programa patrocinado por la Fundación Herriman.

—No parece un contrato a largo plazo y tampoco muy lucrativo. ¿Con eso podrás pagar tus gastos?

—No creo que sea asunto tuyo —replicó Elizabeth, irritada.

Fitzwilliam se encogió de hombros. Y, aunque estaba lejos de ser la verdad, le dijo:

—Es por las apariencias.

—¿Apariencias? —repitió ella, airada—. Si no tuviera a Brice en brazos ahora mismo te diría en términos muy claros lo que puedes hacer con las apariencias.

—Por favor, no te cortes. El niño es demasiado joven para entender las palabras. Es el tono lo que los bebés comprenden.

—¿Ahora eres un experto en niños? —Elizabeth dejó escapar un suspiro—. Tal vez lo mejor sea que Brice nunca sepa que es un Darcy. No quiero que mi hijo crezca cerca de alguien tan superficial y tan presuntuoso como tú.

Fitzwilliam decidió ignorar los insultos. Él creía en el _quid pro quo_, de modo que entendía que se los tenía merecidos. Además, Elizabeth estaba encantadora con las mejillas enrojecidas y esos ojos de color esmeralda brillantes mientras lo ponía en su sitio.

—No pensé que fueras de las que escupían al cielo.

—No es eso lo que estoy haciendo.

—¿No? Vas a llevarte a tu hijo, que apenas tiene un mes de edad, de un sitio cómodo y seguro para aceptar un trabajo en una zona no muy recomendable de la ciudad por un sueldo mísero. ¿Te ofrecen seguro médico?

Elizabeth no dijo nada, pero al ver que tragaba saliva Fitzwilliam supo que ahí tenía su respuesta.

—De modo que no —murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Y dónde vas a vivir, en algún destartalado apartamento? Por favor, sé razonable.

—Ser razonable no me ha llevado muy lejos contigo. Has hecho todo lo posible para que me sintiera incómoda y ahora tienes la audacia de mostrarte sorprendido porque me voy. ¿Qué quieres de mí? —le espetó, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Dímelo porque no lo entiendo.

Elizabeth parecía a punto de perder los nervios y eso lo asustó, primero porque sabía que lloraba de verdad y segundo porque su desabrida actitud, que solía reservar para la sala de juntas, era la causa.

—Por favor, no llores.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer —replicó ella, conteniendo un sollozo—.Estoy harta de que me des órdenes. Vete, Fitzwilliam. Vete y déjame en paz.

En lugar de marcharse Fitzwilliam dio un paso adelante. Estaba lo bastante cerca como para oler el talco en la piel del niño. Tan cerca como para tocar los trémulos labios de Elizabeth si quisiera. Y la verdad era que quería hacerlo.

—Quédate, Elizabeth. Pero no por las apariencias.

—¿Por qué entonces?

«Porque quiero que te quedes», pensó él. «Quiero conocerte». Claro que eso era completamente absurdo.

—Porque es lo mejor para Brice.

El enfado de Elizabeth desapareció de inmediato y, suspirando, dejó caer la cabeza mientras él le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Brice también estaba callado, mirando de uno a otro.

—Ese ha sido un golpe bajo.

—Sí, es verdad —rió Fitzwilliam—. Pero ya hemos dejado claro que soy un bastardo.

Elizabeth levantó la cara.

—No digas esa palabra delante del niño.

—Perdón.

—Sí, me quedo, pero sólo hasta que vuelvan tus padres. Siguen sin saber nada de Brice, ¿verdad?

—Siguen sin saber nada —asintió él.

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza.

—No me sorprende.

—Lo han pasado muy mal —suspiró Fitzwilliam—. Perder al que creían su primer nieto y la posterior muerte de Richard ha sido un trauma para ellos.

—Y tú crees que yo les haría más daño.

Fitzwilliam dio un paso atrás entonces. —Tengo mis razones para ser como soy.

Era la única explicación que podía darle y más de lo que hubiera hecho con cualquier otra persona.

—Bueno, pues a menos que quieras vivir una vida muy solitaria, vas a tener que olvidarte de esas razones.


	5. Capítulo 4

_Hola a todos mis lectoras… me encuentro muy emocionada de estar de nuevo aquí no solo como una súper fan lectora si no trayéndoles esta bella historia. Espero que la estén disfrutando como yo lo hago._

_Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios me dan aliento… por otra parte lamentablemente a un no sé si podre culminar mi otra historia debido que perdí toda la información en lo laptop que me fue robada pero voy a ver si saco algo de tiempo a revisar. Esta historia si la voy a terminar voy a publicar lo más rápido posible… besos_

_May _

_Capítulo 4_

Fitzwilliam estaba sentado en un elegante restaurante francés, tomando un pinot noir y fingiendo escuchar lo que la joven sentada frente a él decía, mientras no dejaba de darle vueltas a la conversación que había mantenido con Elizabeth tres semanas antes. «A menos que quieras vivir una vida muy solitaria, vas a tener que olvidarte de esas razones».

Se equivocaba. Él no se sentía solo, todo lo contrario.

—¿No estás de acuerdo? —le preguntó Charlotte.

—Sí, claro —contestó Fitzwilliam, aunque no sabía a qué se refería.

Lo único que sabía era que estaba exactamente donde quería. Charlotte Banks era una mujer de mundo, millonaria y sí, tan cínica como él en lo que se refería al sexo opuesto gracias a un amargo divorcio. Pero eso la convertía en la pareja perfecta para él. Charlotte no tenía el menor interés en volver a casarse y mucho menos en su dinero.

Poco después de su divorcio, Fitzwilliam y ella habían empezado a verse cada vez que alguno de los dos sentía la necesidad de una noche de diversión sin ataduras.

Por eso la había llamado esa noche.

Pero ahora sólo podía pensar en una rubia muy directa en la que no debería estar pensando y mucho menos soñando, como le había pasado la noche anterior.

—No me estás escuchando —protestó Charlotte.

—¿Perdona?

—Acabas de decir que los White Sox son un club muy superior a los Cub y los dos sabemos que tú eres fan de los Cub.

Fitzwilliam hizo una mueca.

—Sí, perdona, es que hoy tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—Si no te conociera bien casi podría ponerme celosa.

Él apretó su mano.

—Tú no eres celosa.

Por no decir que nada en su relación le daba derecho a tal emoción. No salían juntos de manera exclusiva, no estaban comprometidos, ninguno de los dos había mencionado nunca la palabra amor porque, francamente, ninguno de los dos quería volver a enamorarse.

Charlotte se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que no sea celosa, pero sí soy egoísta. Cuando estoy con un hombre quiero ser lo único que haya en su cabeza.

—Y no es menos de lo que tú mereces —asintió Fitzwilliam. Aunque él no fuera capaz de hacerlo esa noche—. ¿Me odiarías si nos despedimos pronto esta vez? Hoy no voy a ser una compañía muy agradable.

—Odiarte es una palabra muy fuerte. Me llevaré una desilusión, y tú también porque pensaba enseñarte mis nuevos conjuntos de lencería —Charlotte le regaló una sonrisa que en el pasado hubiera hecho que le hirviera la sangre. Y esperó, pensando que también le sucedería esta vez, pero no tuvo efecto alguno.

—Peor para mí entonces.

—Sí, desde luego. Y me alegra que te des cuenta —Charlotte levantó una ceja.

Después de dejarla en su casa de Lake Shore debería haber seguido hasta el 41 de Lake Forest, pero se encontró conduciendo hacia el centro, de vuelta a la ciudad, al ático, y a Elizabeth.

Eran más de las diez cuando llegó a la puerta y esperó un momento antes de pulsar el timbre, extrañamente nervioso. Tal vez debería haber llamado antes. Bueno, en realidad no debería estar allí. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Pero mientras se lo preguntaba llamó al timbre. Si no abría la puerta inmediatamente se marcharía.

Pero Elizabeth abrió unos segundos después, en vaqueros y camiseta. Iba descalza, con las uñas de sus pies pintadas de color rosa. Se había apartado el pelo de la cara con una coleta y, además de brillo en los labios, en su rostro no había ni rastro de maquillaje.

Fitzwilliam no estaba seguro de cuál era la razón pero de repente tuvo que tragar saliva.

—Ah, qué sorpresa.

—Es muy tarde y debería haber llamado antes —dijo él—. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada, estoy despierta.

—Venía a buscar un par de camisas —murmuró Fitzwilliam. Era mentira y se avergonzaba, pero no podía hacer otra cosa—. ¿Te importa si entro un momento?

—No, claro que no. Es tu casa —Elizabeth se encogió de hombros—. No me digas que vienes de la oficina a estas horas.

—No, no, he salido a cenar con una amiga.

—¿Una cita?

—No, una amiga.

—¿Me das la chaqueta o no vas a quedarte mucho tiempo?

Fitzwilliam se quitó la chaqueta y, mientras ella la colgaba en el perchero, aflojó el nudo de la corbata y desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa. Pero cuando vio que Elizabeth estaba mirándolo con cara de sorpresa dejó de hacerlo.

—¿Te molesta?

—No, no, bueno, mientras sólo desabroches ese botón.

—Ése era el plan —rió Fitzwilliam, incómodo—. ¿Cómo está Brice?

—Genial —contestó ella, su expresión se suavizó al hablar del niño—. Crece un poco cada día. Ha engordado un kilo desde la última visita al pediatra.

—Y parece que tú has perdido mucho peso —murmuró él, mirándola de arriba abajo. Y cuando empezó a sentir interés, se dijo a sí mismo que era una reacción natural que no tenía nada que ver con Elizabeth.

—Lo estoy intentando, tengo un montón de ropa que quiero volver a ponerme. Puede que no te lo creas, pero aparte de camisas anchas en mi armario hay otras cosas.

—A mí me parece que así estás muy guapa.

Elizabeth se puso colorada y tuvo que carraspear, nerviosa.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

—No me importaría un _whisky _con soda. Pero no te preocupes, me lo serviré yo mismo.

Aunque no era un gran bebedor siempre tenía el bar bien pertrechado y, después de servirse la copa, encontró a Elizabeth sentada en el sofá estudiando unos papeles que parecían partituras.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Intentando encontrar una selección de melodías para un par de alumnos aventajados.

—¿Estás trabajando?

Elizabeth levantó la mirada.

—Ya lo sabes, en el Centro Cultural del que te hablé.

—Pensé que habíamos acordado que no ibas a aceptar el trabajo.

—No, de eso nada. Acepté no marcharme del apartamento hasta que tus padres volvieran de Europa.

—¿Pero y el niño?

—Me lo llevo conmigo, sólo son unas horas por la tarde —contestó Elizabeth—.Suele estar dormido durante las clases, incluso con los principiantes. Pero cuando se despierta siempre hay gente encantada de quedarse un rato con él. Los niños le adoran y los demás profesores también.

Su explicación lo dejó aún más sorprendido.

—No entiendo por qué haces esto. No deberías estar trabajando.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Mi cuenta corriente es muy limitada, al contrario que la tuya, y por eso sigo enviando currículos.

—Pero acabas de tener un hijo.

—Incluso una mujer de baja por maternidad estaría de vuelta en el trabajo casi dos meses después de dar a luz —Elizabeth se encogió de hombros—. Si siguiera en el colegio tendría el resto del verano libre, pero trabajar en ese Centro Cultural no es tan malo. En realidad es muy satisfactorio, aunque los instrumentos no sean precisamente lo mejor del mercado.

—¿No hay un piano de cola?

—No, el dinero que recibe el centro no da para tanto. He tenido que llevar mi propio piano para que los niños tengan un instrumento decente.

—¿Por qué te has molestado tanto?

—Por los niños —sonrió Elizabeth—. Nunca había tenido unos alumnos tan aplicados. Algunos vienen de familias con muchos problemas, familias disfuncionales y, sin embargo, sienten el mismo entusiasmo por la música que yo. Por eso es estupendo darles clase.

—Lo dices en serio.

—Pues claro que sí —Brice empezó a llorar en ese momento y Elizabeth se levantó, suspirando—. Perdona un momento.

Mientras esperaba, Fitzwilliam tomó un sorbo de _whisky _y paseó por el ático, fijándose en los pequeños toques que Elizabeth le iba dando. Además de los cojines había un tiesto con flores en el centro de la mesa del comedor.

Él nunca había comido allí, pensó. Cuando comía en el ático lo hacía en un taburete de la cocina o en el salón, mientras veía algún partido de fútbol.

Echaba de menos las cenas familiares, la clase de cena en la que todo el mundo se sentaba alrededor de la mesa para charlar de unas cosas y otras. Pero no había tenido eso con su ex mujer. Tras el nacimiento de Caden, Fitzwilliam había pensado que las cosas cambiarían, y por supuesto habían cambiado, pero no como él esperaba.

De vuelta en el salón se fijó en un trío de gruesas velas sobre la repisa de la chimenea. No estaban allí sólo de adorno porque los cabos estaban quemados.

Imaginaba el aspecto de la habitación iluminada por esas velas: íntima, agradable, romántica.

Una fotografía enmarcada llamó su atención entonces. En ella aparecía Elizabeth con una pareja de cierta edad. Llevaba una toga y tenía en la mano un diploma que mostraba orgullosamente a la cámara. Fitzwilliam tomó la fotografía, pensativo. Parecía dispuesta a comerse el mundo.

—Me la hice el día de mi graduación.

Él se volvió al oír su voz. Pero en lugar de sentirse incómodo por haber estado cotilleando, sentía aún más curiosidad.

—¿Y éstos son tus padres?

—Sí —Elizabeth le quitó la fotografía de las manos, tragando saliva mientras pasaba un dedo por sus caras—. Estaban muy orgullosos de mí.

—¿Han muerto?

—Sí.

—Lo siento —murmuró Fitzwilliam—. Pero veo que has añadido un par de cosas al ático.

—Espero que no te importe.

—No, me gusta cómo ha quedado.

De hecho tenía un aspecto invitador y, por eso, aunque debería marcharse inmediatamente, seguía allí.

—¿Por qué no le habías dado tú un toque personal?

Fitzwilliam se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Imagino que no he visto la necesidad.

—Pero has vivido aquí durante tres años. Desde tu divorcio, me lo contó Lydia —dijo Elizabeth al ver que levantaba una ceja.

Fitzwilliam se dejó caer en el sofá. Tendría que hablar muy seriamente con su secretaria.

—¿Qué más te ha contado Lydia?

—No tanto como para satisfacer mi curiosidad —admitió Elizabeth—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas tú el resto?

—No hay mucho que contar. Estuve casado unos años, pero al final no funcionó y nos separamos.

Elizabeth se sentó a su lado.

—¿Ella es una de esas razones de las que me hablaste?

—No te entiendo.

—Las razones por las que eres como eres.

Fitzwilliam tomó un sorbo de _whisky _antes de responder.

—Sí —era un simple monosílabo, pero sentía como si le hubiera desnudado su alma.

—Te hizo daño —dijo Elizabeth. Y no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación—.Lo siento mucho.

Fitzwilliam no quería su compasión, especialmente porque sabía que su hermano no se había portado precisamente bien con ella.

—Ya se me ha pasado.

—¿De verdad?

Aunque un minuto antes no tenía prisa por marcharse, Fitzwilliam se levantó.

—Debería irme ya. Imagino que estarás cansada.

—¿He sido indiscreta? Si es así, lo siento. No tienes que salir corriendo.

—No estoy corriendo —Fitzwilliam volvió a sentarse en el sofá, sintiéndose un poco ridículo—. Sí, bueno, la verdad es que no me siento cómodo hablando de ello. No fue una experiencia muy agradable.

—Imagino que el final de un matrimonio nunca puede ser agradable, sean cuales sean las circunstancias. ¿Seguro que no quieres hablar de ello? Dicen por ahí que yo sé escuchar.

Lo increíble era que estaba deseando hacerlo, tal vez porque se lo había guardado dentro durante demasiado tiempo. Pero al final negó con la cabeza, nervioso por el repentino deseo de compartir su historia con Elizabeth.

—No, gracias.

—Muy bien, pero la oferta sigue en pie.

Y, de repente, Fitzwilliam se encontró preguntando:

—¿Lo querías?

Ella apartó la mirada, con las mejillas ardiendo.

—Sólo estuvimos juntos una semana.

Siete días y siete noches, pensó Fitzwilliam, con el estómago encogido.

—Algunas personas se enamoran a primera vista, o eso dicen.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres escuchar? ¿Que vi a Richard y de repente me enamoré de él?

—Sí, no, no es eso. Da igual, tu relación con Rich no es asunto mío.

—Ya, bueno, pero sólo para que lo sepas: yo no soy promiscua.

Se había puesto tan colorada que Fitzwilliam no tuvo más remedio que creerla. Y se sintió culpable al recordar que había contratado a un investigador privado para que hurgara en su pasado.

Debería parar la investigación, pensó. Pero su cabeza le decía que buscara hechos y él no estaba acostumbrado a ser tan indeciso.

—Rich podía ser irresistible —murmuró, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Sí, bueno, normalmente yo suelo resistirme, pero estaba pasando por un mal momento en mi vida. Aunque ésa no es excusa para mi comportamiento, es la verdad.

—¿Lo lamentas?

—¿Cómo voy a lamentarlo ahora que tengo a Brice? Si lamentara lo que pasó tendría que lamentar la existencia de mi hijo y no es así. Brice es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Fitzwilliam asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, me voy —dijo, levantándose.

—Tus camisas…

—Ya vendré a recogerlas en otro momento. En realidad, no debería haber

venido.

—¿Y por qué lo has hecho? —cuando Elizabeth tomó la chaqueta del perchero y se la ofreció sus dedos se rozaron y el contacto provocó una especie de corriente eléctrica por el brazo de Fitzwilliam. Eso y un deseo a la vez peligroso y excitante.

¿Por qué había ido allí? De repente, lo sabía.

—No debería haber venido.

—¿Por qué?

—Es mejor que no te lo diga, Elizabeth.

—Pero yo quiero saberlo.

—Por esto.

Fitzwilliam soltó la chaqueta y tomó su cara entre las manos, atrayéndola hacia él. Su boca era impaciente, ansiosa, la de Elizabeth sumisa, generosa. Tanto que aunque el beso había empezado casi como un furioso asalto, poco a poco se convirtió en una disculpa, en un ruego.

Después se miraron el uno al otro, los dos respirando con dificultad, confusos.

Y como lo único que quería era tomarla entre sus brazos de nuevo, Fitzwilliam recogió su chaqueta del suelo, abrió la puerta y salió del ático.

Elizabeth no podía creer que la hubiera besado. Bueno, más bien no podía creer que ella hubiera respondido. ¿Cómo iba Fitzwilliam a creer que no era promiscua si había aceptado y disfrutado cada segundo de aquel beso?

Pero mientras estaba en el vacío vestíbulo esperando sentirse avergonzada, la vergüenza no llegó. Y más tarde, en la cama, demasiado nerviosa como para conciliar el sueño, lo único que lamentaba era que Fitzwilliam no confiara en ella del todo y no haber experimentado esa brutal atracción por su hermano, el padre de su hijo.


	6. Capítulo 5

_Gracias a todas por sus comentarios aquí les dejo dos capítulos más para su disfrute. Besos feliz fin de semana._

_Capítulo 5_

Pasaron dos semanas sin que Elizabeth supiera nada de Fitzwilliam y no estaba segura de si debía sentirse agradecida o decepcionada. Aún se ponía colorada cada vez que recordaba ese beso en el vestíbulo y Dios sabía que pensaba en él más de lo que debería.

¿Lo recordaría Fitzwilliam?

Pero un viernes por la tarde, cuando por fin había logrado apartar esa pregunta de su mente haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, Fitzwilliam la llamó por teléfono.

—Elizabeth, soy Fitzwilliam —le dijo, aunque ella ya había reconocido su voz. Además, no la llamaba mucha gente y menos un hombre con una voz tan _sexy_—. ¿Estás libre esta noche?

Esa pregunta la sorprendió tanto que tardó un momento en contestar. De hecho, contestó con otra pregunta:

—¿Por qué?

—Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

Eso no sonaba nada bien y la puso más nerviosa que si la hubiera llamado para pedirle que saliera con él. Porque tal vez su reacción ante el beso había hecho que Fitzwilliam por fin pensara en la prueba de paternidad.

—¿Has cenado?

Elizabeth miró su reloj. Eran casi las ocho.

—No, pero comí algo hace cuatro horas, si un cuenco de cereales se puede considerar comida.

Al otro lado de la línea hubo una pausa.

—Yo podría llevar comida china. Hay un restaurante estupendo en la esquina del ático. ¿Te parece?

Aunque no sabía muy bien qué pensar de tal oferta, Elizabeth contestó:

—Me gusta el pollo agridulce, pero no los rollitos de primavera y tampoco el arroz frito.

—Muy bien —rió Fitzwilliam—. Nos vemos en media hora.

Desgraciadamente, llegó puntual. Justo cuando acababa de darle el pecho a Brice, que se había puesto a llorar pidiendo su comida en cuanto colgó el teléfono. Y eso significaba que no había podido arreglarse. Seguía llevando el vestido ancho que se había puesto para dar la clase de música en el Centro, el pelo sujeto en una coleta, con varios rizos rebeldes escapando por ambos lados, y el maquillaje de por la mañana había desaparecido por completo.

La expresión de Fitzwilliam se suavizó al mirar a Brice.

¿Era porque veía a su hermano?, se preguntó Elizabeth. Cada día más le parecía ver las facciones de Richard o algún gesto que era más Darcy que Bennet.

¿O estaría recordando la última vez que se habían visto en el vestíbulo, cuando se besaron? En aquel momento estaba mirándola, más específicamente mirando su boca. Elizabeth esperó, segura de que Fitzwilliam iba a hacer algún comentario al respecto.

Pero cuando no lo hizo no sabía si sentirse aliviada o decepcionada. ¿Significaba eso que ella era la única que estaba obsesionada por el beso?

Fitzwilliam terminó con el silencio mostrándole una bolsa de papel marrón.

—¿Comemos en la cocina?

—Sí, será mejor. No tiene sentido ensuciar el comedor sólo para los dos. Espera, voy a buscar el moisés de Brice.

Cuando volvió a la cocina, Fitzwilliam estaba colocando platos y cubiertos sobre la encimera de granito.

—¿Quieres beber algo?

—Sí, pero no te preocupes —Elizabeth dejó el moisés de Brice sobre una de las sillas y se sirvió un vaso de leche—. ¿Quieres agua o prefieres un _whisky _con soda?

—No, esta noche prefiero beber agua.

—¿De qué querías hablar?

—De un par de cosas —contestó Fitzwilliam, mientras le servía arroz blanco—. Mi empresa, Pemberley City, quiere hacer un donativo a ese Centro Cultural en el que trabajas.

Elizabeth parpadeó, sorprendida.

—Es muy generoso por tu parte. Estarán encantados de recibir cualquier

cantidad. —No me refiero a dinero, bueno, no directamente. Lo que necesitamos es una lista de los instrumentos que necesitas y nosotros nos encargaremos de comprarlos y enviarlos al Centro lo antes posible.

—Fitzwilliam, no sé qué decir. Aparte de gracias, claro —sonrió Elizabeth—. No te puedes imaginar el regalo que les harías a esos niños.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano, como para quitarle importancia.

—No soy yo personalmente, la donación es de Pemberley City. A nuestra empresa le gusta apoyar a la comunidad. Se me ocurrió que un programa de estudios musicales para chicos sin medios económicos podría ser una causa interesante y le pasé la sugerencia al consejo de administración para que ellos tomasen la decisión final. Y hoy me han notificado que están de acuerdo.

—Bueno, pues entonces dale las gracias al consejo de administración de Pemberley City —sonrió Elizabeth, sabiendo perfectamente que él era el responsable.

—Y ahora, el otro asunto —Fitzwilliam se aclaró la garganta—. A menos que cambien de planes a última hora, mis padres tienen previsto volver a Chicago dentro de dos semanas.

—Ah, vaya —Elizabeth estuvo a punto de atragantarse. De modo que tenía que empezar a pensar en mudarse de allí.

—Yo me encargaré de todo cuando lleguen, no te preocupes.

—Pero tendrás que volver al ático.

Ése era el acuerdo al que habían llegado cuando aceptó quedarse. Y había pagado por ese privilegio, aunque Fitzwilliam no había cobrado ninguno de los cheques.

—No hay prisa.

Elizabeth dejó el tenedor sobre su plato. Había estado mirando apartamentos y dos de ellos no estaban mal, o más bien al menos podía pagar el alquiler. Era hora de dar una fianza y marcharse de allí.

—¿Cuándo quieres que me vaya?

—Cuando quieras —dijo Fitzwilliam.

—No me digas que te gusta dormir en la habitación en la que dormías cuando eras pequeño —bromeó Elizabeth.

—No, no duermo en esa habitación. En realidad mis padres tienen una casa

para invitados en la parcela. Rich solía vivir allí de vez en cuando y yo me alojo allí ahora. Es muy cómoda y, además, tiene piscina y _jacuzzi_.

—Bueno, mientras yo no sea un estorbo para ti —Elizabeth volvió a tomar el tenedor y empezó a mover la comida en su plato—. Lydia me dijo que tardabas más en llegar a la oficina por las mañanas.

—Lydia habla demasiado.

—Probablemente no debería decir esto, pero la verdad es que esa chica está loca por ti.

Podría ser un efecto de la luz, pero a Elizabeth le pareció que se ponía colorado. Desde luego, no parecía sentirse muy cómodo.

—Aparte de que soy su jefe y no me arriesgaría nunca a una demanda por acoso sexual y que tampoco tengo la menor intención de mantener una relación seria con nadie, Lydia no es mi tipo.

—Ella dijo lo mismo de mí.

—¿Qué?

—Que yo no era tu tipo —Elizabeth quería darse de bofetadas en cuanto lo hubo dicho—. ¿Cuál es tu tipo de mujer?

Fitzwilliam la miró fijamente. Con una mirada que seguramente asustaría a cualquiera, pero Elizabeth no parpadeó. Se le daba bien poner en su sitio a la gente, pensó, pero ella era aún mejor haciendo lo contrario. Era un talento natural; su padre sabía hacer que la gente se abriera y le contasen sus cosas.

—Antes sabía lo que quería —dijo Fitzwilliam por fin—. Ahora no estoy tan seguro.

Elizabeth sabía a qué se refería. Alto, moreno y dominante nunca había sido su tipo, pero últimamente…

—Y en cuanto al ático —dijo él entonces—, no te preocupes, no tienes que hacer las maletas inmediatamente. Hablaré con mis padres en cuanto lleguen para explicarles lo que pasa y prepararé una reunión.

—Yo preferiría que preparases una visita. Lo de la reunión parece una cosa de negocios y los negocios siempre implican dinero —dijo Elizabeth—. Quiero dejar bien claro que no es eso lo que busco. Yo quiero una familia para mi hijo. Especialmente unos abuelos, ya que mis padres han muerto —luego inclinó a un lado la cabeza—. Y tampoco me importaría un tío para Brice ya que yo no tengo hermanos. ¿Qué te parece?

Fitzwilliam no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos y una parte de la desconfianza empezó a desaparecer. Elizabeth era tan real, tan pragmática. Siempre parecía tener los pies firmemente plantados en el suelo. Y no podía dejar de preguntarse…

—¿Se puede saber qué viste en mi hermano?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—Pues yo…

—No, no contestes —Fitzwilliam hizo un rápido gesto con la mano y, sin darse cuenta, tiró el vaso, que se hizo añicos sobre la encimera de granito. El agua derramada cayó al suelo, formando un charco.

Elizabeth se levantó de inmediato para secarla con un paño, pero Fitzwilliam hizo lo mismo y sus manos se encontraron.

—No contestes a la pregunta —repitió, esta vez en voz baja—. No quería decir eso. Mi hermano tenía muchos defectos, pero era una buena persona.

Y él lo echaba de menos. Muchísimo.

—Te creo —dijo Elizabeth, incorporándose—. Y me encantaría que me contases cosas sobre él para poder contárselas a Brice algún día. ¿Le querías mucho?

Fitzwilliam esperó mientras ella recogía los pedazos de cristal roto para tirarlos a la basura.

—¿Por qué no iba a querer a mi hermano?

—Bueno, por lo de haberme dado tu nombre en lugar del suyo, por ejemplo —Elizabeth volvió a sentarse en el taburete—. A algunas personas les habría sentado fatal y creo, además, que seguramente no fue la primera vez que lo hizo.

—No, es verdad —Fitzwilliam suspiró mientras se sentaba de nuevo—. Cuando murió en Vail, la policía notificó a mis padres que yo había muerto. Como yo estaba cenando con ellos en ese momento todos nos dimos cuenta de lo que debía haber pasado, pero esperábamos que fuese un error, que Rich entrase por la puerta en cualquier momento.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Tuve que ir a Vail a identificar el cadáver —le dolía el pecho al recordar el horror que sintió al ver el cuerpo de su hermano en el depósito.

—Qué horrible.

—Sí, pero tenía que hacerlo. Mis padres no hubieran podido. Ningún padre debería tener que pasar por algo así.

—Ningún padre debería perder a un hijo, es verdad.

El dolor en el pecho de Fitzwilliam se intensificó. Había muchas maneras de perder a un hijo. Elizabeth puso una mano en su brazo entonces. ¿Cómo era posible que un gesto tan sencillo pudiera darle tanto consuelo?

—Seguramente te estarás preguntando por qué Richard hizo lo que hizo. En realidad, estaba en la ruina.

Si la noticia la había decepcionado, no lo demostró. Su expresión no cambió en absoluto.

—Tenía un fideicomiso importante que nos dejaron nuestros abuelos. Yo invertí ese dinero, pero Rich se lo gastó antes de acabar los estudios.

—¿No trabajaba?

—Tenía un puesto en la empresa —Fitzwilliam se encogió de hombros. Su padre le habría hecho vicepresidente si hubiera mostrado el menor interés—. Aparecía de vez en cuando, pero no iba todos los días. Rich era, bueno, en realidad era un niño grande.

—¿Y tú le dejabas usar tu identidad y gastarse tu dinero? —le preguntó Elizabeth, con una mezcla de incredulidad y censura.

—Era mi hermano, tenía que ayudarlo.

Fitzwilliam volvió a experimentar el viejo sentimiento de culpa al recordar ese último mensaje telefónico, tan airado.

—Estuve ayudándolo y cuidando de él desde que éramos niños.

—Tal vez por eso no creció nunca —murmuró Elizabeth—. Nunca tuvo que

lidiar con las consecuencias de sus actos.

El comentario lo enfureció y Fitzwilliam agradeció esa furia porque no sólo

ahuyentaba el dolor y el sentimiento de culpa por la muerte de su hermano sino que controlaba su interés por aquella mujer que era intocable para él. Elizabeth era la última conquista de su hermano, la madre del hijo de Richard.

—No recuerdo haberte pedido que hicieras un análisis —replicó, aunque sabía que sólo había dicho en voz alta lo que él mismo pensaba a veces: que entre sus padres y él se lo habían puesto demasiado fácil a Rich.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Elizabeth—. Tienes razón, no debería juzgarte. Todos tenemos defectos y, como tú mismo has dicho, a pesar de ellos Richard era una buena persona. Por eso quiero hablarle a Brice de su padre.

—Gracias.

—Nunca lo has tomado en brazos, ¿verdad? —sonrió ella entonces, señalando a su hijo. Fitzwilliam decidió ignorar la pregunta mientras volvía a comer—. ¿Por qué siempre te apartas? —insistió Elizabeth.

Aquella mujer era increíblemente directa. Conocía a muchos empresarios que no eran tan hábiles lanzándose a la yugular. Pero Brice acudió en su ayuda porque, de repente, escupió en su pijama.

—Ah, vaya, lo siento. Estamos trabajando en lo de las buenas maneras, pero aún es muy joven.

—No pasa nada.

—¿De verdad no te da asco?

—Es un niño —contestó Fitzwilliam.

—A muchos hombres les daría asco, a menos que fuera su propio hijo, claro — Elizabeth usó su servilleta para limpiarle la carita antes de sacarlo del moisés para tomarlo en brazos.

Cuando salió de la cocina, Fitzwilliam recogió su plato y tiró el resto de la cena a la basura. Había perdido el apetito, olvidado por una poderosa mezcla de emociones. Y decidió marcharse antes de que Elizabeth le hiciera más preguntas a las que no quería contestar. Preguntas cuyas respuestas ya no estaba seguro de conocer.

Iba hacia el dormitorio para despedirse cuando sonó el timbre, de modo que dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta. Charlotte estaba al otro lado, con un vestido negro escotado y zapatos de tacón de aguja. Justo lo que hubiera necesitado en cualquier otra ocasión. Pero ver esos labios pintados de rojo carmesí no lo excitó en absoluto.

—El conserje me ha dicho que estabas en casa. Espero que no te importe que haya venido a visitarte. Estoy celebrando el quinto aniversario de mi divorcio — sonriendo, Charlotte le ofreció una botella de champán—. ¿Te apetece tomar una copa conmigo?

Fitzwilliam miró por encima del hombro, absurdamente nervioso.

—Pues, la verdad es que estaba a punto de marcharme.

—Vamos a quedarnos un rato —lo animó Charlotte, entrando en el salón.

—No puedo quedarme.

—Muy bien, entonces vamos a mi casa.

«Acepta la oferta», se dijo a sí mismo. «Vete y olvídate de todo durante unas horas». Eso era lo que había hecho en el pasado y, sin embargo, ahora negó con la cabeza.

—No, esta noche no.

—¿No estás de humor? —no había nada que Charlotte encontrase más

emocionante que un reto—. A lo mejor puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión —cuando alargó los brazos para enredarlos en su cuello, Fitzwilliam se lo impidió.

—No, lo siento.

Charlotte pareció molesta por un momento, pero después soltó una carcajada.

—¿Quién es ella, Fitzwilliam? Por favor, no me digas que es la secretaria que me fulmina con la mirada cada vez que voy a tu oficina.

De verdad iba a tener que hacer algo con Lydia, pensó él. Pero volvió al asunto que lo ocupaba.

—No la conoces.

—¿Y merece la pena?

—No es eso —Fitzwilliam miró por encima de su hombro, nervioso.

—Tiene que ser eso o estarías interesado en lo que yo te ofrezco.

—Tú tienes mucho que ofrecer —Fitzwilliam se llevó su mano a los labios y depositó en sus nudillos un beso que contenía una disculpa.

Elizabeth, sin embargo, fue quien pronunció las palabras en voz alta.

—Lo siento.

Los dos se volvieron hacia la puerta del salón. Elizabeth llevaba en brazos a Brice, con un pijama limpio, y lo miraba con cara de… ¿desilusión?

—Ah, ahora entiendo por qué has dicho que «aquí no» —sonrió Charlotte.

—Charlotte, te presento a Elizabeth Bennet. Es mi… era amiga de Rich… —

Fitzwilliam no sabía qué decir.

El niño que llevaba en brazos aparentemente clarificó la cuestión para Charlotte.

—Ya veo.

—Siento mucho haber interrumpido —se disculpó Elizabeth—. Sólo venía a decirte que iba a meter a Brice en la cuna.

—De todas formas yo me iba ya —dijo Fitzwilliam.

¿Por qué se sentía como un canalla? Él no tenía nada que esconder y no había hecho nada malo. Pero entonces recordó el beso que Elizabeth y él habían compartido en el vestíbulo. «Mentiroso».

—Bueno, gracias por la cena. Encantada de conocerte, Charlotte.

—Lo mismo digo —sonrió la joven, tomando su bolso y la botella de champán.

Fitzwilliam no se iba a ir con ella, pero sabía que eso era lo que parecía.

—Te llamaré cuando lleguen mis padres, Elizabeth.

—Sí, claro.

Su sonrisa forzada fue lo último que vio antes de cerrar la puerta del ático.

—Te acompaño al coche.

Charlotte iba en silencio mientras bajaban en el ascensor y Fitzwilliam agradeció el silencio porque no quería contestar preguntas en ese momento. Después la acompañó hasta su coche, un deportivo rojo aparcado frente a una boca de riego.

—Tienes suerte de que no te hayan puesto una multa.

—Me gusta vivir peligrosamente —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Cuídate, Fitzwilliam. No dejes que te haga daño.

—No, Elizabeth y yo, no tenemos esa clase de relación.

—Pero a ti te gustaría.

—A mí ya no me pueden hacer daño —murmuró él, mientras le abría la puerta del coche.

—Claro que sí. Nos lo han hecho en el pasado y por eso nos hemos buscado el uno al otro, porque la nuestra era una relación segura.

—Ha sido más que segura —dijo Fitzwilliam, intentando suavizar la despedida. Charlotte rió mientras subía al coche.

—Bueno, eso desde luego. Lo hemos pasado bien, incluso te echaré de menos —luego se volvió para señalar el portal—. Si la cosa no va bien, llámame. Esta botella de Dom Perignon habrá desaparecido para entonces, pero compraré una nueva.

Fitzwilliam sonrió, pero no le hizo ninguna promesa. Después de su divorcio había dejado de hacer promesas a las mujeres. O tal vez no había conocido a ninguna que le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Hasta aquel momento.


	7. Capítulo 6

_Capítulo 6_

Elizabeth empezaba a ponerse nerviosa mientras esperaba la llamada de Fitzwilliam. Y no porque pensara que le debía una explicación, aunque no entendía cómo podía besarla tan apasionadamente si tenía novia.

Una chica preciosa, elegantísima y totalmente proporcionada que parecía recién salida de las páginas de una revista de moda. No, lo que ella quería saber era si había hablado con sus padres y cómo se habían tomado la noticia de la existencia de Brice.

Sentía cierta aprensión ante la idea de conocer a los Darcy. Ahora tenía dudas. Había concebido un hijo de Richard durante una breve estancia en Aruba y ahora, meses después de haber dado a luz, se sentía turbadoramente atraída por su otro hijo. ¿Qué pensarían cuando la vieran? ¿Creerían que era una buscavidas, una oportunista? ¿Alguien sin moral?

¿Qué verían cuando mirasen a Brice? ¿Se cuestionarían la paternidad de Richard y exigirían una prueba de ADN?

Le sorprendía que Fitzwilliam no la hubiera pedido ya porque, aunque su actitud hacia ella se había suavizado, seguía mostrándose distante con el niño.

Cuando llegó el viernes estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, aunque la ayudó estar ocupada en el Centro Cultural y se quedó hasta muy tarde para ayudar a una chica a practicar la escala musical. Carla tenía diez años y se había apuntado al Centro una semana antes. Era tímida e introvertida, pero como los demás niños, más que dispuesta a aprender.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, hazlo otra vez —sonrió Elizabeth—. La práctica es la única diferencia entre tú y yo. Yo he tenido años de práctica.

—¿Cree que podré ser tan buena como usted algún día?

—Tal vez incluso mejor, si te aplicas. Pero recuerda que cuando toques en el Carnegie Hall tienes que invitarme.

—¿Ha tocado usted allí?

—Dos veces. Venga, vamos a practicar.

La niña sonrió antes de empezar de nuevo, esta vez terminando sólo con un par de errores. En su sillita de seguridad, al lado del piano, Brice soltó un grito de alegría cuando Carla terminó.

—¿Lo ves? Hasta mi hijo cree que has mejorado.

—Gracias, señorita Bennet.

—De nada, un placer. ¿Va a venir alguien a buscarte?

—Mi madre. Pero me ha dicho que la esperase en la puerta para que no tuviera que buscar aparcamiento.

—Muy bien. Que pases un buen fin de semana, Carla.

Elizabeth se levantó para recoger las partituras y, cuando se volvió, Fitzwilliam estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, con la chaqueta colgada al hombro, mirándola con esos ojos tan oscuros que la hacían sentir demasiado… expuesta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—El tiempo suficiente. Así que el Carnegie Hall dos veces, ¿eh? Entonces debes ser muy buena.

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros.

—¿Has venido para tomar clases?

—Eso depende.

—¿De qué?

—De lo que te ofrezcas a enseñarme —contestó Fitzwilliam.

Su respuesta le produjo un escalofrío y tuvo que aclararse la garganta.

—Además del piano doy clases de oboe y clarinete. Y tampoco se me da mal el sexo… el saxo.

Fitzwilliam levantó las cejas ante el freudiano error, pero afortunadamente para Elizabeth lo dejó pasar sin hacer comentario alguno.

—Mis padres han vuelto a Chicago. Hablé con ellos anoche y están deseando conocer a Brice, y a ti, por supuesto.

Nada como que se acordase de ella a última hora para hacer que se sintiera bienvenida, pensó Elizabeth, irónica.

Brice emitió una especie de gorgoteo en ese momento y Fitzwilliam miró al niño, que estaba intentando morder una de las bolitas de colores de la silla de seguridad. Su expresión se suavizó y Elizabeth lo vio tragar saliva. ¿Vería a Richard en el rostro de Brice?, se preguntó. ¿Echaría de menos a su hermano?

¿Podría ser ésa la razón por la que a veces parecía tan triste cuando miraba a su hijo? Pero no era el momento de hacer esas preguntas.

—¿Cuándo quieren conocerme tus padres? ¿Y dónde?

—Donde y cuando tú quieras —Fitzwilliam se dejó caer sobre el banco del piano y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado.

Pero era un sitio tan estrecho que sus piernas se rozaban y podía respirar el aroma de su colonia, la misma que había llevado el día que se besaron.

—Cuanto antes…

—Mejor —terminó Fitzwilliam la frase por ella. Estaba mirando su boca y Elizabeth casi podría jurar que se había inclinado un poco antes de apartarse—. Eso es lo que han dicho mis padres.

—¿Qué tal el próximo sábado?

Así tendría una semana para ensayar lo que iba a decirles y encontrar un vestido adecuado.

—Muy bien, ¿dónde?

—Pues, no sé. No creo que deba invitarlos a tu apartamento. Claro que ellos ya deben saber que me he instalado allí porque tú estás en la casa de invitados.

—Sí, claro. Y me creen muy caballeroso.

—Puedo imaginar lo que piensan de mí —rió Elizabeth, burlona, volviéndose para tocar unas notas al piano—. Supongo que podríamos comer en algún restaurante, aunque eso sería un poco impersonal. Y no podríamos hablar libremente. Mi nombre no es tan conocido como el de tu familia, pero tampoco a mí me apetece salir en la prensa del corazón.

—En ese caso, sugiero que Brice y tú vayáis a casa de mis padres.

Elizabeth dejó de tocar.

—¿Quieres que me invite a mí misma a su casa? Vaya, ¿debo decirle a tu madre lo que debe servir de almuerzo?

Fitzwilliam la sorprendió con una risita.

—Si quieres…

—Lo digo en serio.

—Yo también. Aparte del ático, creo que la casa de mis padres es la mejor opción.

Elizabeth suspiró. Sí, tenía razón.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo.

—Entonces hablaré con ellos —dijo Fitzwilliam—. ¿Te vas a casa ahora mismo?

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—Estaba pensando cenar en algún sitio. En la casa de invitados no tengo cocinero.

—Yo tampoco —sonrió Elizabeth—. Pero me gusta eso de que alguien haga la compra por mí. Por no hablar de la limpieza y la colada. Me estás mimando demasiado.

—Lo dudo.

Y lo decía en serio. Una mujer que trabajaba por un sueldo mísero en un Centro Cultural dando clases de música a niños que de otra forma nunca podrían acceder a ella no podía ser una persona mimada. Esa conclusión no lo sorprendió tanto como pensar que Elizabeth merecía ser mimada y que le gustaría ser él quien lo hiciera.

Miró sus labios entonces y recordó el beso. No le gustaba el sentimiento que había empezado a echar raíces en su corazón porque era de los que tenían el potencial de crecer y convertirse en algo que lo aterrorizaba.

Su relación con Charlotte había sido fabulosamente directa y clara para los dos, sin ataduras, sin mentiras, sin hablar de un posible futuro. Y por eso se habían despedido la otra noche de manera tan afable, sin discusiones. No había emociones complicadas con las que lidiar ni explicaciones de ningún tipo.

Y, sin embargo, se oyó a sí mismo dándole una a Elizabeth:

—Charlotte y yo, no vamos a seguir viéndonos.

—Ah, ya veo —ella levantó una ceja—. Lo siento.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Pues claro —Elizabeth apartó la mirada—. Parecía una chica, agradable y muy guapa. Hacíais buena pareja.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, los dos sois, no sé, imagino que la gente se volvería para miraros.

Él no era un hombre vanidoso, pero le preguntó:

—¿La gente se volvería para mirarnos?

—Tú tienes mucha presencia.

Fitzwilliam soltó una carcajada.

—Algunas personas dicen que doy miedo.

—¿Intentas hacerlo?

—A veces —admitió él—. Tiene su utilidad.

—Pues yo creo que evita que tengas relaciones de verdad. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado con Charlotte?

—Desde que me divorcié.

—Entonces era algo serio.

—No, no lo era. En realidad era algo muy… informal.

—Espero que mi estancia en el ático no haya tenido nada que ver.

—No —dijo Fitzwilliam. Pero así era. Tenía todo que ver porque de repente informal ya no era suficiente—. No sé qué tienes que…

—¿Qué?

Fitzwilliam no terminó la frase.

—No te pareces a nadie que haya conocido antes.

—¿Entonces por qué sigues desconfiando de mí?

—Por costumbre.

—Pues es una mala costumbre, deberías dejarla.

—No sé si sería buena idea.

—¿Por qué?

A Fitzwilliam se le ocurrían un millón de razones. Y la que le ofreció salía directamente de su subconsciente:

—Eres peligrosa, Elizabeth.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida.

—¿Peligrosa yo?

Sí, pensó él. Había destruido su tranquilidad desde el día que se conocieron y quería recuperarla como fuera. Pero, más que eso, lo que quería era… a ella.

Fitzwilliam se levantó, nervioso. Debería irse. Bueno, en realidad no debería haber ido allí en absoluto. Debería haber llamado por teléfono para contarle que sus padres habían vuelto o haberle pedido a Lydia que lo hiciera. Pero quería verla y había pensado que hacerlo en un sitio público sería mejor que pasar por el ático.

Y también un restaurante era un sitio público, pensó entonces. ¿Qué podía pasar en un restaurante con una mesa entre los dos, camareros y otros clientes alrededor?

—¿Quieres que cenemos juntos?

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, claro, ahora.

—No puedo. Lo siento, me quedan pocos pañales y tengo que darle el pecho dentro de poco.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo entiendo —murmuró. Y tal vez era lo mejor.

—¿Podemos cenar juntos otro día?

Fitzwilliam se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, claro.

Hacía calor cuando llegó a casa una hora después. Tenía ganas de comer algo cuando llegó al Centro Cultural, pero ahora estaba muerto de hambre, y no tenía nada que ver con haberse saltado la cena.

Fitzwilliam pasó por delante de la casa principal sin detenerse, aunque sabía que sus padres hubieran agradecido una visita y, por supuesto, le habrían pedido a la cocinera que preparase algo rápido para él. Pero en lugar de eso fue a la casa de invitados y se puso el bañador.

Unos minutos después se lanzaba de cabeza a la piscina, nadando a grandes brazadas hasta al otro lado. El agua estaba fresca y el cansancio lo ayudó a olvidar la frustración.

Pero cuando salió del agua veinte minutos después su madre lo esperaba con una toalla en la mano.

—¿Has hablado con ella? —le preguntó.

—Sí, he sugerido que viniera aquí con el niño.

Anne Darcy asintió con la cabeza.

—Estupendo. Mientras no le dé miedo venir aquí…

Fitzwilliam soltó una carcajada.

—Yo creo que a esa mujer no le da miedo nada.

—¿No?

—Hemos quedado el próximo sábado, pero no sé a qué hora. Dime tú la que te parezca más conveniente.

—Pregúntale si a la una le parece bien —Anne se pasó una mano por los ojos en un gesto poco característico de inseguridad—. ¿Sabes qué le gusta comer?

—No, pero puedo preguntárselo.

—Sí, hazlo, por favor. Quiero que todo sea perfecto. Ay, Dios mío —su madre se tapó la boca con la mano—. Aún no me lo puedo creer.

—Mamá, no tenemos pruebas de que esté diciendo la verdad.

—Sí, eso ya nos lo has dicho. Pero también es verdad que esa chica lleva en tu casa desde el mes de mayo —el tono de Anne Darcy contenía una censura poco disimulada. A su madre no le había gustado que le ocultase la existencia del niño y a su padre tampoco—. ¿Por qué no has pedido una prueba de ADN?

Sólo habría hecho falta una muestra de saliva del niño y una de Fitzwilliam. Como Richard había muerto, a menos que exhumaran su cadáver, ésa era la única manera de establecer un vínculo de sangre entre Brice y la familia Darcy.

—Lo último que necesitamos es que la prensa se entere de que vamos a pedir otra prueba de paternidad —contestó Fitzwilliam—. La crisis económica ya está haciendo que nuestros inversores tengan razones para preocuparse.

—Muy bien, pero tú la conoces. Has pasado tiempo con ella y has visto al niño. Dime una cosa, ¿de verdad crees que está mintiendo?

—No, no creo que esté mintiendo.

—Pero crees que podría estar equivocada… sobre las circunstancias —dijo Anne, con mucho tacto.

«Yo no soy promiscua».

Las palabras de Elizabeth se repetían en su cabeza. Nada en ella sugería que lo fuera, desde luego. Entonces, ¿por qué no había interrumpido la investigación sobre su pasado? ¿Por qué no aceptaba que había tenido relaciones con su hermano y que Brice era el resultado?

Tal vez porque le daba pánico la atracción que sentía por ella.

—No sé qué pensar, mamá —murmuró, apartándose el pelo mojado de la cara.

Anne puso una mano en su mejilla, la misma mano que lo consolaba cuando era pequeño pero que en aquel momento no podía consolarlo.

—Esto debe ser especialmente duro para ti, Bry.

—Sí, ha despertado muchos recuerdos —asintió él—. Y ninguno de ellos agradable. Caden cumplió cinco años hace unas semanas, y sigo pensando en él.

—Lo sé.

—El día más feliz de mi vida fue el día que nació —suspiró Fitzwilliam. Había estado en el paritorio, mirando como un tonto aquel milagro—. Fui la primera persona que lo tuvo en brazos cuando llegó al mundo —añadió, con voz ronca.

Y había sido uno de los últimos en enterarse del engaño de su ex mujer gracias a una prueba de ADN de la que se enteraron antes los medios de comunicación.

—Nosotros también lo queríamos —le recordó su madre, con la voz llena de emoción—. Lo que te hizo Caroline, lo que nos hizo a todos es imperdonable. Pero tienes que olvidar el pasado y seguir adelante. Me duele verte tan solo.

—No estoy solo —protestó él.

Era la segunda vez en unas semanas que alguien le decía eso y no le gustaba nada.

Su madre volvió a darle una palmadita en la cara, sonriendo con tristeza, y aunque no dijo una palabra estaba claro que no lo creía.


	8. Capítulo 7

_Hola a tod s gracias por sus comentarios. Me alegro que les guste mucho y estén disfrutándolo mucho la semana que está empezando les tengo un par de historias más así que nos veneremos más seguido…_

_Saludos May_

_Capítulo 7_

A la mañana siguiente, Elizabeth llevó al pobre Brice a la mitad de las tiendas de Chicago buscando un vestido apropiado para su reunión con los Darcy. No tenía nada en el armario que pudiera servir. Bueno, salvo el vestido que Lydia había comprado para ella antes de salir del hospital en caso de que le hicieran una fotografía y al que tenía cierta aversión.

Además, había adelgazado y quería aprovechar para estar guapa. Por supuesto, le debía su nueva figura al yoga y al ejercicio. No el ejercicio de ponerse un chándal y salir a correr por el parque sino a las prisas y los agobios de ser una madre soltera y trabajadora cuyo coche había decidido morirse de repente. Su coche, un viejo cacharro, estaba en las últimas.

Normalmente volvía a arrancar después de varios intentos, pero aquel día se había quejado profusamente antes de emitir una especie de suspiro. Ahora estaba en el taller, siendo arreglado por un mecánico llamado Vic y que Elizabeth esperaba no hinchase la factura sólo porque el cliente era una mujer.

Pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, como por ejemplo qué iba a ponerse para conocer a los padres del padre de su hijo.

Una de las profesoras del Centro le había regalado un precioso traje de marinerito para Brice, pero encontrar algo para ella resultaba más difícil.

Lo único que sabía, tras su breve conversación con Fitzwilliam, era que sus padres la esperaban a la una el sábado en su casa de Lake Forest. El almuerzo sería servido en el jardín, si el tiempo lo permitía, pero dudaba que fueran a sentarse sobre una manta para comer perritos calientes. No, seguramente los Darcy servirían esos sándwiches diminutos rellenos de lechuga, brotes de alfalfa y berros o algo parecido.

—Me parece que no me gustan los berros —murmuró mientras miraba unos vestidos en Danbury's.

Era la tercera tienda que visitaba aquel día y sería la última porque tenía que ir al Centro Cultural. Sin el coche, Brice y ella tendrían que tomar el tren elevado y luego un autobús para llegar allí.

Por fin, Elizabeth sacó un vestido amarillo y, colocándose la percha bajo la barbilla, le pregunto a Brice:

—¿Qué te parece? Está a mitad de precio.

El niño bostezó profundamente antes de apretar los labios, claramente desinteresado.

—Tienes razón. El color no me queda bien.

Suspirando, volvió a dejarlo en su sitio. Otras dos horas perdidas. O tal vez no, pensó, al ver un traje de color musgo. La chaqueta era corta y ajustada, con mangas cóctel y doble fila de botones de madreperla. La falda era de capa y eso iría bien con sus curvas post embarazo, sin llamar demasiado la atención hacia las que aún tenía que quitarse. Empujando el cochecito de Brice hacia el maniquí, Elizabeth contuvo el aliento al ver la etiqueta del precio.

—Dios mío… bueno, de todas formas seguro que no lo tienen de mi talla.

Lo tenían.

—Seguramente no me quedará bien.

No sólo le quedaba bien, le quedaba fabuloso. Incluso Brice dejó escapar un grito cuando se lo probó. Claro que su exuberancia podía ser el resultado de los gases porque poco después dejó escapar un eructo.

—¿Qué tal? —le preguntó la dependienta desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Genial, me encanta, pero tengo un problema —contestó Elizabeth—. Necesito zapatos.

Terminó saliendo de los grandes almacenes con el traje, unos zapatos, un bolso a juego y una cita en la peluquería para el día siguiente. Ni siquiera iba a pensar en el dinero que había cargado en la tarjeta de crédito que guardaba para emergencias.

Pero esa noche, mientras Brice dormía en su cuna, Elizabeth estaba en la cocina tomando un té y comprobando el estado de su cuenta corriente. Cuando llegó a casa tenía un mensaje del taller para decir que la reparación iba a costarle poco menos que el dinero que se había gastado en los grandes almacenes, de modo que tendría que volver a usar la tarjeta de crédito.

Suspirando, volvió a repasar los números por enésima vez. Iba a tener que buscar un trabajo de verdad, uno de ocho horas que incluyera seguro médico. Y eso la entristecía porque le gustaba mucho compartir su amor por la música con los chicos del Centro.

En circunstancias normales Fitzwilliam no contestaba al teléfono a la hora de cenar, pero cuando vio el número en la pantalla pidió disculpas y se levantó para ir al despacho de su padre.

Era Gil Rogers, el investigador privado que había contratado para indagar en el pasado de Elizabeth.

—Gil, gracias por devolverme la llamada.

—El mensaje decía que era importante.

—Sí, verá, he decidido que no necesito esa información sobre la señorita

Bennet.

—¿Está seguro? —rió el detective—. Bueno, da igual, lo entiendo. Si no fuera por el niño hasta yo me preguntaría si esa joven ha vivido en un convento hasta ahora. Aparte de un par de novios en la universidad no parece haber tenido nunca una relación seria.

—¿Entonces no salía con otro hombre cuando el niño fue concebido?

—Según la gente con la que he hablado, no —contestó Gil—. Pero sí he descubierto algo. No tiene nada que ver con la paternidad del niño, pero he pensado que podría interesarle.

—Dígame.

—Sus padres han muerto.

—Eso ya lo sabía.

—Murieron por inhalación de monóxido de carbono en Brookside. Los investigadores dijeron que había sido por un defecto en el sistema de ventilación de la caldera.

—Oh, Dios —Fitzwilliam se dejó caer en el sofá.

—La propia señorita Bennet los encontró. Sus padres seguían en la cama, aparentemente estaban durmiendo y no despertaron nunca.

Fitzwilliam cerró los ojos, imaginando lo terrible que debía haber sido para Elizabeth.

«No tengo a nadie».

Lo había dicho un mes antes, cuando la llevaban al hospital. Y qué horriblemente cierto era.

—¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

—Hace un año, en primavera —contestó el detective.

Las piezas del rompecabezas iban cayendo en su sitio. De modo que Elizabeth había estado en Aruba unos meses después de la muerte de sus padres… Sola, triste y vulnerable.

«Estaba pasando por un mal momento en mi vida. Aunque ésa no es excusa para mi comportamiento, es la verdad».

Fitzwilliam recordaba bien sus palabras. Al contrario que Rich, ella no ponía excusa alguna. Ni siquiera quería utilizar algo que podría haber utilizado perfectamente.

Como no había argüido haberse enamorado locamente de su hermano para ganarse su simpatía. No, en realidad había aceptado la plena responsabilidad del embarazo.

Pensó entonces en el cheque por el alquiler del apartamento. Un cheque que él había roto, aunque Elizabeth le había enviado dos más desde entonces. Mientras Richard usaba su nombre y cargaba a su cuenta todos sus gastos cuando le convenía,

Elizabeth ni siquiera quería aceptar su hospitalidad.

Tal vez porque se daba cuenta de su reticencia.

—Bueno, como le he dicho, ya no necesito sus servicios —insistió Fitzwilliam, después de aclararse la garganta.

—Muy bien, pero me he puesto en contacto con varias personas de su comunidad. ¿Quiere usted esperar a que hable con ellos?

—No, envíeme la factura. No hace falta que siga investigando.

—De acuerdo. Le enviaré el informe y la factura por correo.

Fitzwilliam cerró el teléfono y lo tiró sobre el escritorio de su padre, asqueado consigo mismo. Luego se sirvió una copa y la tomó de un trago, cerrando los ojos cuando el licor le quemó la garganta.

—¿Fitzwilliam? —su madre estaba en la puerta, mirándolo con cara de preocupación—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Sí, ocurría algo.

No había sentido algo así en mucho tiempo, pero había sido demasiado obstinado como para admitirlo. Había dejado que las mentiras del pasado lo cegasen…

Pero mientras miraba el vaso vacío en su mano se le ocurrió una idea y, por fin, contestó:

—Nada que no se pueda solucionar.

Elizabeth no esperaba que Fitzwilliam fuera a buscarlos al ático el sábado, pero no protestó. Supuestamente su coche estaba reparado, pero no quería tentar a la suerte aquel día. Además, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para conducir.

Cuando sonó el timbre tenía el corazón acelerado y al ver a Fitzwilliam casi podría jurar que se le paró durante una décima de segundo. Claro que siempre le había parecido increíblemente apuesto. Aquel día, en lugar de su atuendo habitual, llevaba un pantalón de color caqui y una camisa Oxford blanca. Parecía más joven y menos formidable que con los trajes de chaqueta de raya diplomática y las corbatas de seda.

Fitzwilliam sonrió y, como no solía hacerlo, tuvo que añadir «_sexy_» a esa descripción.

—Guau.

Él levantó una ceja y Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

—Llegas justo a tiempo —dijo luego, para disimular.

—Siempre llego a tiempo.

—Sí.

Pero ella había esperado que llegase un poco tarde.

Elizabeth dio un paso atrás, pero cuando se volvió después de cerrar la puerta Fitzwilliam la estaba mirando. Y la miraba como si no la hubiera visto antes.

—El traje es nuevo —le dijo—. Me ha parecido que la ocasión lo merecía. ¿Estoy bien? Antes de contestar, te aviso que después de lo que me he gastado en él espero que la respuesta sea afirmativa.

Fitzwilliam no sonrió.

—Date la vuelta.

Sintiéndose un poco ridícula, Elizabeth hizo lo que le pedía.

—¿Y bien?

—Te has hecho algo en el pelo.

—Me lo he cortado. ¿Te gusta mi nuevo estilo?

El resultado era un corte que enmarcaba su cara, con las puntas un poco levantadas.

—Estás… estás preciosa. Preciosa de verdad.

Lo había dicho como lo decía todo: con un tono que no admitía discusión alguna. Aunque Elizabeth no tenía la menor intención de discutir. Si él quería decir que estaba preciosa, ¿quién era ella para protestar?

Al contrario que Richard, que era de los que decían muchas galanterías, Fitzwilliam era un hombre más parco y por eso lo agradeció más. Pero algo brillaba en sus ojos azules y, por un momento, pensó y esperó que fuera a besarla de nuevo.

Sin embargo, él dio un paso atrás.

—Deberíamos irnos ya.

La casa de los Darcy en Lake Forest tenía más metros que el colegio de educación primaria en el que Elizabeth había dado clases en Wisconsin. Con un pórtico sujeto por dos columnas y un jardín enorme, más que una casa era una mansión. Imponente, además.

Fitzwilliam abrió la puerta del coche. El gesto no era sólo caballeroso sino práctico ya que Elizabeth no se había movido. No era una cobarde, pero por un momento había considerado la idea de fingirse enferma y pedirle que la llevase de vuelta a la ciudad.

Él pareció entender porque le ofreció su mano para bajar del coche y luego la apretó un poco, como para animarla.

—Son buena gente —le dijo—. Buena gente que ha sufrido mucho.

Antes de que Elizabeth pudiera preguntar a qué se refería una mujer delgada de unos sesenta años, con guantes de jardinería y una paleta en la mano, se acercó a ellos y dejó escapar una exclamación.

—Mamá —sonrió Fitzwilliam, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

¿Mamá? Elizabeth había esperado una matriarca con collar de perlas y traje de Chanel, no aquella mujer vibrante de bonito rostro cuyas arrugas no parecía tener intención de borrar con Botox. Tenía el pelo plateado, ni blanco ni gris, y lo llevaba corto, estilo paje. Y tenía los ojos oscuros como Fitzwilliam.

—Aquí están Elizabeth y Brice. Elizabeth, te presento a mi madre, Anne Darcy.

—Hola, señora Darcy—Elizabeth se colocó a Brice en el brazo izquierdo para estrechar su mano.

—Llámame Anne, por favor —la madre de Fitzwilliam alargó la mano en la que sujetaba la paleta y luego la apartó, riendo—. Ay, me parece que no estoy dando una primera impresión muy buena. Perdóname, habéis llegado temprano.

—No, hemos llegado justo a la una —sonrió Fitzwilliam—. Pero te hemos pillado en el jardín otra vez.

—Sí, es verdad. Jugar con la tierra me relaja —sonrió Anne—. He estado arrancando malas hierbas desde el desayuno. Tenemos un jardinero, pero como hemos estado fuera tantos meses mis macizos de flores están hechos polvo.

—Mi madre está siendo muy modesta. Es una jardinera fabulosa y su jardín ha salido en varias publicaciones —dijo Fitzwilliam, orgulloso.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia, mientras miraba al niño. Y su voz era apenas un suspiro cuando dijo:

—Te pediría que me dejaras tomarlo en brazos, pero ahora mismo estoy manchada de tierra y va tan guapo…

Tenía los ojos empañados y cuando una lágrima rodó por su rostro la apartó con la mano, manchándose la cara sin darse cuenta.

Los ojos de Elizabeth se empañaron también. Había esperado que el encuentro fuera emotivo para ella, pero jamás hubiera pensado que también lo sería para los Darcy.

—Vamos dentro, mamá. Papá puede hacernos compañía mientras tú vas a cambiarte —Fitzwilliam le ofreció un pañuelo y la tomó por los hombros para llevarla hacia la puerta.

—Tu padre debe estar en su despacho. Id a verlo mientras yo me doy una ducha rápida, no tardaré mucho.

Cuando Anne desapareció por la escalera, Fitzwilliam la llevó al despacho. A pesar de estar llena de muebles preciosos, antigüedades y obras de arte, se notaba que aquélla era una casa familiar, una casa en la que se vivía y no estaba decorada sólo para las visitas. Era acogedora y Elizabeth empezaba a sospechar que ésa era también la personalidad de los propietarios. Muy diferente al frío ático de Fitzwilliam.

Empezaba a tranquilizarse, pero volvió a ponerse nerviosa cuando llegaron al despacho. Un hombre estaba mirando por la ventana, de espaldas a ellos. Era tan alto como Fitzwilliam, pero no tan ancho de hombros.

Aun así, estaba en forma para su edad. Su pelo era gris y cuando se dio la vuelta vio que tenía los ojos del mismo color que Richard.

—Papá, te presento a Elizabeth Bennet. Elizabeth, mi padre, George Darcy.

—Encantada de conocerlo, señor Darcy.

—Elizabeth —el hombre dio un paso adelante, pero no parecía saber si estrechar su mano o darle un beso en la mejilla y, al final, no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas—.¿Tu madre sabe que estáis aquí?

—Sí, nos la hemos encontrado en el jardín. Está arriba, dándose una ducha. George asintió con la cabeza antes de mirar al niño que Elizabeth tenía en brazos.

—Fitzwilliam me ha dicho que le has llamado Brice Richard.

—Así es —Elizabeth contuvo el aliento, esperando no sabía bien qué.

—Es un bonito nombre.

—A mí también me lo parece.

—Es un pequeñajo, ¿eh?

—Sí, pero me ha robado el corazón —sonrió Elizabeth. Aún seguía emocionándose como el primer día cada vez que miraba a su hijo.

—Imagino que no lo recuperarás nunca —la sonrisa de George estaba cargada de tristeza, la tristeza de un padre que había sobrevivido a un hijo.

—No —asintió Fitzwilliam, aclarándose la garganta—. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos?

Aparte del enorme escritorio de caoba, en el despacho había un sofá y dos sillones alrededor de una chimenea. Fitzwilliam eligió uno de los sillones y su padre el otro, de modo que Elizabeth se sentó en el sofá. Durante los siguientes quince minutos charlaron sobre cosas sin importancia hasta que Anne, recién salida de la ducha, se reunió con ellos.

—George, por favor, ¿no les has ofrecido nada de beber?

Elizabeth negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias, yo no quiero nada.

—A mí no me importaría un té helado —dijo Fitzwilliam.

—Tengo una jarra llena en la nevera. ¿Por qué no traes vasos para todos, en caso de que Elizabeth cambie de opinión?

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida, cuando Fitzwilliam se levantó para obedecer la orden de su madre. Y su sorpresa debía ser aparente porque cuando desapareció Anne se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Estás bien?

—No imaginaba que nadie pudiera darle órdenes a Fitzwilliam —Elizabeth se aclaró la garganta, incómoda—. Quiero decir, como él está tan acostumbrado a dar órdenes a todo el mundo.

Bueno, se estaba metiendo en un jardín, pero la madre de Fitzwilliam se lo tomó a broma.

—Sí, es verdad. A mi hijo se le da mejor dar órdenes que recibirlas, por eso le mando a hacer recados de vez en cuando, para que no se le olvide. Alguien tiene que evitar que se convierta en un dictador —rió Anne—. Siempre ha sido así. Richard no, claro. En lugar de exigir, Richard solía enamorar a todo el mundo para conseguir lo que quería.

Y Elizabeth lo sabía.

—Fitzwilliam y Richard eran dos personalidades completamente diferentes —asintió George—. A veces Anne y yo nos preguntábamos si habían hecho un pacto para ser polos opuestos con objeto de volvernos locos. Pero a pesar de sus diferencias se llevaban de maravilla.

—Yo sigo sin creer que Rich no esté ya con nosotros —suspiró Anne.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, salvo Brice, que antes de que pudieran ponerse solemnes empezó a gorgotear, moviendo las manitas.

—Parece que tienes un boxeador en potencia —rió George.

—Es un niño muy activo.

—¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo tomarlo en brazos? —preguntó Anne.

—Sí, claro.

Fitzwilliam volvía al despacho en ese momento y Elizabeth se preguntó qué pensaría al ver a su madre apoyando la cara contra la regordeta mejilla del niño. Un segundo después, George se levantó del sillón para sentarse en el brazo del sofá.

—Es como ver a Rich de pequeño, ¿verdad, Anne? —la voz del patriarca de los Darcy estaba llena de emoción.

—Sí, es verdad. Mira, incluso este remolino que le sale en la coronilla.

La creían, pensó Elizabeth. No había la menor duda, estaban emocionados viendo a Brice y su alivio fue inmenso. Le había preocupado encontrarse con miradas escépticas o, al menos, con una recepción fría, pero le habían dado la bienvenida tanto a ella como a Brice.

Desde la puerta, la cocinera anunció:

—El almuerzo estará listo en quince minutos. ¿Quieren comer en el jardín?

—Sí, gracias, Sra. Reynolds, hoy hace un día estupendo —contestó Anne—. Fitzwilliam, lleva el té al jardín, por favor.

Anne y su marido salieron al jardín con el niño en brazos y Elizabeth y Fitzwilliam los siguieron. En el patio había una mesa de hierro forjado con platos de porcelana y copas de cristal para cuatro personas. Aparte de los arbustos y las flores, muchas ya de capa caída debido al calor del verano, un camino de piedra llevaba hasta la piscina. Elizabeth imaginó que la casa que se veía al fondo debía ser la casa de invitados en la que se alojaba Fitzwilliam.

—Tenéis una casa preciosa, pero este jardín es… es maravilloso.

—Gracias —sonrió Anne—. Una pena que no lo hayas visto en primavera, cuando todo está florecido —dijo luego, mirando a su hijo con gesto acusador.

—Podrá verlo el año que viene —sugirió Fitzwilliam.

—Sí, el año que viene, es verdad. ¿Te gusta la jardinería, Elizabeth?

—No tengo ninguna experiencia. Cuando estaba en Wisconsin vivía en un apartamento y tenía geranios en el balcón, pero sólo me duraban hasta junio.

—También yo me he cargado un montón de plantas antes de pillarle el truco — rió Anne, cambiándose a Brice de brazo.

—Puedes dármelo si quieres. Es pequeño, pero después de un rato pesa mucho.

—No, no, estoy encantada. De hecho, vas a tener que arrancármelo de los brazos cuando te marches. Y si algún día quieres salir con tus amigas, puedes dejármelo a mí. Yo cuidaré de Brice encantada.

—Mucha gracias, eres muy amable.

—Nada de amable, quiero mimarlo todo lo posible, ésa es la prerrogativa de las abuelas —Anne acarició la nariz del niño, que respondió con una risita infantil.

La ternura del momento hizo que Elizabeth se emocionase. Así era como sería si su madre viviera, pensó.

Por primera vez desde que llegó a Chicago no sólo estaba convencida de haber tomado la decisión adecuada sino de que todo iba a salir bien. Miró entonces a Fitzwilliam, preguntándose qué pensaría del comentario de Anne y el dolor que vio en sus ojos la dejó sorprendida.

—Fitzwilliam nos ha dicho que te alojas en su ático —comentó George.

—Sí, le dije que no era necesario que se fuera, pero… —Elizabeth se puso

colorada al pensar que sus padres podrían malinterpretar sus palabras—. Quiero decir que ha sido muy amable, pero podría haber encontrado otro sitio en el que vivir. Y lo haré, claro, ahora que ustedes han vuelto.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Nosotros estamos encantados de tener aquí a Fitzwilliam.

—Pero imagino que para él no será fácil tener que ir a la oficina todos los días desde aquí.

—Sí, eso es verdad.

—¡Fitzwilliam! —lo regañó su madre.

—Yo preferiría vivir en el ático, pero no me mires como si quisiera echar a Elizabeth y a mi sobrino a la calle.

Elizabeth se quedó boquiabierta. Era la primera vez que Fitzwilliam llamaba «su sobrino» a Brice. Por un momento pensó que había oído mal, pero cuando lo miró supo que no había error alguno. Parecía pedirle disculpas con la mirada. ¿Por qué habría cambiado de actitud repentinamente?

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no oyó lo que Fitzwilliam decía después y, por lo tanto, no entendió que Anne exclamase:

—¡Es una idea estupenda! No sé cómo no se me había ocurrido a mí. ¿Qué te parece, Elizabeth?

—¿Qué?

—He dicho que deberías mudarte tú a la casa de invitados con Brice cuando yo vuelva a la ciudad —repitió Fitzwilliam.

—No, no, no puedo hacer eso. Ya has sido demasiado generoso conmigo… todos lo están siendo. Yo no quiero molestar.

—No seas boba, no vas a molestar a nadie —la interrumpió George—. Nos encantaría tener a Brice aquí durante el tiempo que tú quieras.

—Y así yo no tardaría tanto en llegar a la oficina por las mañanas —añadió Fitzwilliam, con una sonrisa torcida.

—Además, no es ninguna imposición, de verdad —la animó Anne—. Brice y tú sois de la familia.

Elizabeth se quedó boquiabierta. Se había sentido tan sola, había estado tan sola desde la muerte de sus padres.

Y ahora, aquella gente a la que había conocido media hora antes le ofrecía no sólo un sitio en el que alojarse sino un lugar en sus vidas.

—Eso es tan… —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y, como sabía que sólo era una cuestión de tiempo antes de que hiciera el más completo de los ridículos, Elizabeth se levantó.

No sabía dónde iba, sólo que necesitaba un momento de soledad para controlar la emoción. Siguió un camino de piedra hasta una rosaleda, animada por el sonido del agua. El camino llegaba hasta una pequeña cascada que caía sobre un estanque artificial.

Elizabeth se dejó caer sobre un banco de piedra y enterró la cara entre las manos, incapaz de contener las lágrimas. Pero cuando apartó las manos, Fitzwilliam estaba a su lado.

—He venido a ver si estabas bien.

Como había hecho antes con su madre, le ofreció un pañuelo y Elizabeth se secó las lágrimas intentando que no se le corriera la máscara de pestañas.

—Lo siento, sólo necesitaba un momento a solas.

—No hace falta que te disculpes.

—Tu madre es muy amable y… —Elizabeth miró hacia el estanque, suspirando—. Es increíblemente triste perder a tu familia. Tengo algunos tíos que me mandan tarjetas de felicitación en Navidad, pero no es lo mismo.

—No, ya me imagino.

—Nunca me molestó ser hija única. Mis padres eran estupendos. Podía contarles cualquier cosa y mi padre… él y yo… —se le rompió la voz y tardó un momento en poder seguir—. Cuando mis padres murieron fue como si el mundo se me cayera encima. De repente, no tenía ningún sitio al que ir los domingos por la tarde, ningún sitio al que ir en vacaciones, nadie a quien llamar para charlar un rato o para pedir consejo.

—Imagino que debió ser horrible para ti.

—Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada —siguió Elizabeth—, mi primera reacción no fue de miedo o de angustia. Sí, bueno, no me hacía mucha gracia ser madre soltera, especialmente cuando acababa de perder mi trabajo y el seguro médico, pero en cierto modo me sentía tan aliviada… porque ya no iba a estar sola.

—No estás sola, Elizabeth.

—Lo sé, tengo a Brice.

—Tienes más que eso —Fitzwilliam le ofreció su mano para que se levantara del banco. Pero después no la soltó—. Si no quieres quedarte a comer puedo llevarte a la ciudad. Mis padres lo entenderán.

—No, me quedaré. Están siendo tan amables conmigo… además, yo siempre termino lo que empiezo.

—Eso ya me lo había imaginado.

Fitzwilliam la miraba de una manera que la hacía sentir vulnerable y tal vez por eso le preguntó:

—¿Qué más cosas sabes sobre mí?

—No lo suficiente como para satisfacer mi curiosidad —admitió él—. Pero lo suficiente como para saber que te debo una disculpa.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

Seguía apretando su mano, el gesto amistoso y vagamente íntimo. Y, aunque sólo la llevó de vuelta al patio, Elizabeth sintió que habían cruzado un puente.

La cocinera estaba sirviendo el almuerzo en ese momento y, mientras ella servía un delicioso salmón a la parrilla sobre una cama de verduritas, una joven sacó un moisés para Brice, que colocó entre las sillas de Anne y Elizabeth. Era blanco y, aunque el mimbre había perdido parte de color, las sábanas eran nuevas.

—Gracias, Carmen. Fitzwilliam y Rich durmieron en este moisés cuando eran pequeños. Y Caden también —Anne se puso colorada y miró a Fitzwilliam con gesto de disculpa.

¿Quién era Caden?

Elizabeth no preguntó. Y aunque hubiese querido hacerlo no tuvo oportunidad. Brice y ella eran el tema de conversación y durante los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos se dedicó a contestar preguntas. Podría haber parecido un interrogatorio, pero no lo era. Los Darcy se mostraban muy amables y hacían que charlar con ellos fuera muy fácil, tal vez porque aceptaban sin reservas que Brice era hijo de Richard.

El único momento incómodo fue cuando le preguntaron por su situación profesional. Elizabeth no quería que sus problemas económicos cambiasen la opinión que tenían de ella.

—Soy profesora de música. Desgraciadamente, ahora mismo estoy entre trabajo y trabajo.

Fitzwilliam había estado callado, pero cada vez que miraba en su dirección él la animaba con un gesto.

—Elizabeth trabajaba en un colegio de Wisconsin y perdió su puesto debido a los recortes presupuestarios.

—Es una pena, tanto para ti como para los alumnos. Las artes nunca se aprecian como es debido —dijo Anne—. ¿Tocas algún instrumento?

—Sí, varios, pero sobre todo el piano.

—Y no se le da mal tocar el saxo —añadió Fitzwilliam.

Estaba serio, pero había un brillo burlón en sus ojos y Elizabeth esperaba no haberse puesto colorada.

—Mis padres soñaban con tener en casa una concertista de piano y ahorraron todo lo que les fue posible para que yo pudiera estudiar música en la universidad de Juilliard.

—¿Juilliard? —repitió Fitzwilliam, sorprendido—. Y ha tocado dos veces en el Carnegie Hall.

—Pues nos encantaría oírte tocar alguna vez —dijo Anne.

—Me temo que estoy un poco oxidada. Ahora, en lugar de tocar a Beethoven o Mozart, me dedico a enseñarles las notas a unos niños en un Centro Cultural. De hecho, Pemberley City anunció recientemente que iba a donar varios instrumentos.

George asintió con la cabeza en un gesto de aprobación.

—Fitzwilliam nos lo contó anoche.

—Pero no nos dijo que tú trabajases allí —sonrió Anne.

—Es por una buena causa —dijo Fitzwilliam.

—Una causa estupenda. Imagino que habrá muchísimas familias que no pueden pagarles el conservatorio a sus hijos.

—A mí me encanta dar clases y si además sirve para que esos chicos no estén en la calle, mejor que mejor.

—Pero no le pagan mucho —suspiró Fitzwilliam.

—Oye, no seas impertinente.

—No, es verdad —sonrió Elizabeth—. Y por eso sigo enviando currículos.

—¿A los colegios de Chicago?

—Y a todas partes. El coste de la vida en Chicago es mucho más alto que en otras ciudades de alrededor.

—Yo tengo una solución para eso —dijo Fitzwilliam entonces, sacando un sobre del bolsillo—. Esto es para ti.

—¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo.

Perpleja, Elizabeth abrió el sobre y parpadeó, atónita. Dentro había un cheque por la suma de… dos millones de dólares.

—No entiendo.

—Es el seguro de vida de Richard. Me dejó a mí como beneficiario.

—Pero no puedo aceptarlo… —Elizabeth intentó devolverle el cheque, pero Fitzwilliam hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Sí puedes.

—No puedo aceptarlo, es tuyo. Yo no quiero ese dinero. No he venido aquí por dinero. En serio, tenéis que creerme.

—Elizabeth, ya lo sabemos —la interrumpió Fitzwilliam, apretando su mano.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—De todas formas no quiero tu dinero.

—No es mi dinero. En realidad, le pertenece a Brice. Siendo el hijo de Richard, lo más lógico es que lo herede él.

—Fitzwilliam tiene razón, Elizabeth —intervino Anne.

George fue más directo:

—Rich era un irresponsable con el dinero, se lo gastaba a manos llenas. Mientras Fitzwilliam invirtió el que le dejaron sus abuelos, Richard se lo gastó en diversiones. Me sorprende que se le ocurriera hacerse un seguro de vida, la verdad. Seguramente se lo haría porque el padre de una chica con la que salía en la universidad era el propietario de una empresa de seguros —el hombre tosió, un poco avergonzado—. Pero sea cual sea la razón, me alegro de que lo hiciera. Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo, el dinero es de Brice.

Elizabeth se volvió hacia Fitzwilliam, que seguía apretando su mano.

—Pero Richard te dejó a ti como beneficiario.

—Debería habérselo dejado a Brice. Y creo que de haber sabido que estabas embarazada lo hubiera hecho. Su hijo tiene derecho a ese dinero, Elizabeth. Ella lo pensó un momento y, al final, asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, lo acepto por Brice.

—Estupendo. Si quieres que te aconseje sobre cómo invertirlo, lo haré encantado —sonrió Fitzwilliam.

—Sí, te lo agradecería. Y supongo que ya no tengo que preocuparme por ahorrar dinero para pagarle los estudios.

—Asegurar su futuro es una idea estupenda —asintió Anne—. Pero tampoco hay nada malo en usar parte de ese dinero para tus gastos… no lo vas a gastar en ti, sino en el niño.

Fitzwilliam se dio cuenta de que Elizabeth se lo estaba pensando. Sobre todo porque el dinero salía de su cuenta corriente.

—¿Seguro que te parece bien?

—Por supuesto —contestó él. De hecho, nunca había estado más convencido de nada en toda su vida.


	9. Capítulo 8

_Capítulo 8_

Elizabeth se quedó en casa de los Darcy mucho más tiempo del que había previsto. Y no por obligación sino porque eran unas personas encantadoras. Y, por supuesto, porque se mostraban felices con Brice.

—Probablemente deberíamos marcharnos —dijo Fitzwilliam, levantándose.

—Ojalá este día durase para siempre —suspiró Anne, mirando al niño, que dormía en su moisés—. Lo hemos pasado tan bien.

—Yo también, pero volveremos pronto —dijo Elizabeth.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte, hija. Eres una chica estupenda, la clase de chica que querría para mi hijo.

Ella sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Si Richard estuviera vivo, ¿estarían juntos ahora? Lo dudaba. Antes de morir no había vuelto a ponerse en contacto con ella. Habían hecho el amor, pero nunca habían hablado de una relación. ¿Se habrían enamorado, unidos por la alegría de ser padres? ¿O habría vuelto a Chicago para sentirse inevitablemente atraída por su hermano?

—Ahora que Fitzwilliam te ha dado el dinero del seguro de Richard deberías pensar en comprar una casa —sugirió George—. Pero mientras la buscas, a Anne y a mí nos encantaría que te alojases en nuestra casa de invitados.

—Sí, por favor, quédate. Prometo no ponerme pesada ni molestarte a todas horas. Sólo un ratito cada día para jugar con Brice.

Elizabeth debía admitir que la idea de tener ayuda con el niño era tan atractiva como la oportunidad de que Brice se relacionase con sus abuelos.

—¿Y ese ratito podría ser a las dos de la mañana, cuando el niño decide que no quiere dormir? —bromeó.

—¿Entonces te quedas?

—Sí, me quedo.

El abrazo de Anne fue tan fuerte que Elizabeth tuvo que sujetarse al respaldo de la silla.

—Me alegro muchísimo —le dijo, emocionada—. Bueno, Fitzwilliam, ¿por qué no le enseñas la casa antes de marcharte? Espero que esté presentable.

—Más o menos.

—Estupendo —Anne tomó al niño en brazos—. Y tomaos vuestro tiempo.

—Tendremos suerte si podemos salir de aquí antes de medianoche —bromeó Fitzwilliam mientras se dirigían a la casa de invitados—. Y me alegro mucho de que hayas decidido quedarte aquí.

—Yo también.

—Para mis padres es importante estar con Brice. Lo que no les gusta es que no les haya hablado de su existencia mucho antes.

—Hiciste lo que te pareció mejor —sonrió Elizabeth—. Y para mí también significa mucho que Brice esté con sus abuelos.

—Lo van a mimar demasiado, ya verás. Antes de que te des cuenta empezarán a llegar juguetes, cochecitos con motor y osos de peluche de tamaño natural —rió Fitzwilliam—. Eso se les da muy bien.

Elizabeth arrugó el ceño. Parecía hablar por experiencia, pensó mientras abría la puerta.

La casa era mucho más pequeña que el ático, pero lo que le faltaba en metros cuadrados lo tenía en calidez. En la cocina había modernos electrodomésticos, armarios de haya y una encimera de granito que la separaba del salón. Sobre la encimera había un periódico, una taza de café y un plato con los restos de una tostada. Elizabeth lo imaginó sentado en un taburete, tomando el primer café de la mañana mientras leía la sección de Economía.

—Eso parece el desayuno de los campeones —bromeó.

—Mis conocimientos culinarios se limitan a hacer tostadas, pero no le digas a mi madre que he dejado el plato aquí. Se llevaría un disgusto.

—En realidad, está limpísima para ser la casa de un hombre soltero.

—Porque no hay mucho que ensuciar —Fitzwilliam abrió una puerta a la derecha y encendió la luz, revelando un cuarto de baño con una bañera en la que una mujer podía darse un buen baño de espuma y una moderna ducha.

La siguiente parada fue el dormitorio. Una vez dentro, Fitzwilliam apartó las cortinas. La habitación era amplia, aunque habría que cambiar los muebles de sitio para colocar la cuna de Brice y el cambiador.

—Si pones la cómoda ahí y la cama contra esa pared no tendrás ningún problema para colocar las cosas del niño —dijo Fitzwilliam entonces, como si hubiera leído su pensamiento.

Sobre la cómoda en cuestión había un ordenador portátil y varias carpetas.

—No tienes tiempo para nada, pero sí para trabajar aquí.

—La empresa está en medio de un proceso de expansión ahora mismo y como mi padre está a punto de retirarse yo tengo que trabajar con el director del proyecto. Elizabeth no dudaba que fuese un hombre muy ocupado, pero seguía pareciéndole una excusa.

—Deberías salir más y trabajar un poco menos.

—¿Quién dice que no salgo?

—¿Eso significa que ya has encontrado sustituta para Charlotte?

—¿Te molestaría si fuera así?

—Sí —Elizabeth había contestado sin pensar y, de inmediato, notó que le ardían las mejillas. Pero sí, le molestaría y mucho. Si imaginaba a Fitzwilliam besando a otra mujer como la había besado a ella le daban ganas de ponerse a gritar—. Me dijiste que tu relación con ella no era nada serio.

—Porque eso era lo que los dos queríamos.

¿Por su divorcio? Tenía que ser así. ¿Tanto daño le habría hecho su ex mujer?

—Bueno, pues yo creo que tú mereces algo más que eso.

Fitzwilliam la miró, divertido.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Eres una buena persona.

—¿Estás segura?

No lo había estado cuando se conocieron, pero ahora lo estaba. Él intentaba esconderlo por razones que no entendía, pero era una persona sensible y justa. Los instrumentos del Centro Cultural y el dinero del seguro de vida de Richard eran la prueba definitiva.

—Sí, lo estoy. Y también ayuda mucho que seas tan guap…

Elizabeth no terminó la frase, pero Fitzwilliam lo había entendido y tuvo que sonreír.

—Sigue, por favor.

—No, déjalo.

—¿Y tú qué? También tú eres una buena persona. Y también eres guap… etcétera. ¿No mereces tú algo más?

—Dejé de pensar en ello cuando nació Brice. Ahora tengo otras responsabilidades y otras obligaciones.

—Incluso las madres pueden arreglarse para salir a cenar, Elizabeth.

—No, yo no.

—¿Por qué?

La miraba de tal forma que resultaba imposible concentrarse, especialmente estando a ambos lados de una cama con las sábanas arrugadas que la hacían pensar en cosas que no debería pensar.

—Brice me necesita.

—¿Y no tienes necesidades? —le preguntó él, en voz baja.

Era una pregunta peligrosa y la respuesta aún más. Elizabeth miró su boca. Lo que quería no estaba a su alcance y debía seguir así. ¿Y si las cosas no funcionaban entre ellos? Tendría que seguir viéndolo y no quería poner en peligro su relación con los Darcy.

—Tengo todo lo que necesito.

Fitzwilliam vio que tragaba saliva después de hacer tal declaración. Parecía decidida, pero su mirada le decía otra cosa muy diferente.

—Lo mismo digo.

Y los dos estaban mintiendo.

Empezaba a oscurecer cuando llegaron al ático. Fitzwilliam encontró sitio para aparcar frente al portal y a Elizabeth no le extrañó que le abriese la puerta del coche.

Lo que sí le extrañó fue que sacara a Brice de su sillita.

—Yo lo llevaré si no te importa.

—No, claro que no —dijo ella. Todo lo contrario. Le gustaba ver a su hijo en los brazos de Fitzwilliam—. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero Brice y tú tenéis la misma forma de las cejas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó él, arrugando el ceño.

—Bueno, no, cuando haces eso no.

—¿Cuándo hago qué?

—Fruncir el entrecejo —sin pensar, Elizabeth levantó una mano para tocarlo, pero la apartó enseguida, nerviosa—. Lo haces muy a menudo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Me pregunto si Brice será capaz de intimidar a alguien con una sola mirada cuando sea mayor.

—Hacen falta años de práctica para eso. Tendré que enseñarle.

Aunque era una broma, Elizabeth esperaba que tomase parte en sus vidas. Eso era lo que había esperado cuando fue a Chicago y eso era lo único que podía esperar.

—Me parece que alguien necesita un cambio de pañales —dijo Fitzwilliam cuando el ascensor llegó al ático.

—Dámelo.

—No, no importa. Lo haré yo.

Elizabeth se quedó boquiabierta, y no por primera vez aquel día, mientras lo veía llevar al niño a la habitación.

—Intenta no moverlo mucho… —Brice empezó a dar pataditas en ese momento—. No he dicho nada. Bueno, voy a tomar un vaso de agua, ahora vengo.

—Muy bien.

Fitzwilliam no había intentado tomar al niño en brazos ni una sola vez en esos dos meses, aunque había sentido la tentación de hacerlo. Estar con Brice le llevaba demasiados recuerdos e incluso los buenos le hacían sufrir. Pero había llegado a una conclusión: tenía que enfrentarse con sus demonios de una vez por todas. Brice era el hijo de su hermano, el legado de Richard, y por eso quería que tuviera el seguro de vida de Rich. Pero el dinero no era sustituto para el afecto. Elizabeth y el niño lo necesitaban. Aunque le daba más miedo pensar que también él los necesitaba a ellos.

—Imagino que te gustará saber que no soy del todo nuevo en esto de cambiar pañales —murmuró. Brice lo miró, parpadeando—. Oye, no hace falta que te muestres tan sorprendido.

Esta vez Brice bostezó, girando la cabeza hacia un lado, y Fitzwilliam acarició su oreja.

—Parece que tenemos en común algo más que las cejas. Tienes las orejas de los Darcy. Las mías son más grandes que las tuyas… pero las de tu padre eran iguales. Con un poco de suerte, también habrás heredado su habilidad para hacer reír a la gente. Rich no se tomaba la vida en serio… —Fitzwilliam sacudió la cabeza—. Decía que ya lo hacía yo por los dos.

Echaba de menos a Rich, a Caden…

—Yo quería que fueras hijo de Richard desde el primer día. Como quería que Caden fuera mío.

—¿Fitzwilliam? —lo llamó Elizabeth desde el quicio de la puerta—. Venía a ver cómo te iba.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

—Bien, estoy bien.

—Si quieres, puedo seguir yo.

—No, he cambiado más de un pañal, no te preocupes.

Un minuto después le había puesto un pañal limpio y estaba abrochándole la ranita.

—Vaya, veo que es verdad —sonrió Elizabeth.

—¿Lo dudabas?

—Lo siento, es que no pareces el tipo de hombre que hace esas cosas.

—Ha pasado algún tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Un par de años, pero parece que cambiar pañales es como montar en bicicleta. Una vez que aprendes ya no se te olvida nunca —Fitzwilliam se colocó a Brice al hombro—. Y tampoco se olvida lo que se siente teniendo un niño en brazos.

—¿Quién es Caden?

—El hijo de… mi ex mujer —Fitzwilliam apartó la mirada.

—Ah, ya —Elizabeth arrugó el ceño—. Pensé que era tu hijo.

—Yo también lo pensé durante un tiempo.

Fitzwilliam empezó a contarle la historia, de manera entrecortada al principio, como si para él representara un gran esfuerzo.

—Lo siento —musitó Elizabeth, levantando una mano para tocar su cara. Fitzwilliam tenía los ojos empañados y aunque en el pasado eso lo hubiera avergonzado, sabía que de alguna forma eso lo limpiaba y le daba fuerzas ahora—. Ojalá me lo hubieras contado antes.

Curiosamente, también él deseaba que hubiera sido así.

—No es algo de lo que me guste hablar.

—Pues entonces me alegro de que lo hayas compartido conmigo.

Cuando Elizabeth le pasó un brazo por la cintura, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro, Fitzwilliam se puso a Brice del otro lado para devolverle el abrazo. Y se quedaron así, en silencio, durante largo rato.

—¿Puedo quedarme? —le preguntó él después—. Sólo para dormir.

—Sí.

Mientras estaba en la mecedora dándole el pecho a Brice, Elizabeth podía oír a Fitzwilliam moviéndose en la otra habitación y un segundo después oyó el grifo de la ducha. Eran sonidos habituales, domésticos y curiosamente acogedores.

Cuando Brice por fin expulsó los gases lo llevó a su cunita. El niño protestó un poco antes de quedarse dormido, moviéndose de un lado a otro hasta que encontró su postura favorita, ligeramente tumbado de lado.

Elizabeth le dio una palmada en la tripita, pensando en lo que Fitzwilliam le había contado. Haber sido engañado de esa manera por una mujer a la que amaba debía haberle dejado profundas cicatrices. Era lógico que se hubiera mostrado tan cínico y desconfiado cuando ella llegó. Era lógico que prefiriese relaciones informales con mujeres como Charlotte.

¿Pero querría algún día volver a arriesgar su corazón?

Elizabeth se inclinó para darle un beso a Brice antes de salir de la habitación. Ella no tenía por qué hacerse esas preguntas, pensó.

Eran casi las nueve cuando Fitzwilliam se reunió con ella en el salón, con el pelo aún mojado de la ducha. Llevaba los pantalones de antes, pero se había cambiado la camisa por una camiseta blanca e iba descalzo. Y le parecía tan atractivo.

Elizabeth había hecho un cuenco de palomitas y estaba viendo una película.

—¿Tienes hambre? Puedo hacerte un sándwich o algo.

Fitzwilliam se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá.

—No, no tengo hambre. ¿Qué estás viendo?

—No lo sé, estaba empezada cuando he puesto la televisión. ¿Quieres

palomitas?

—Has movido la televisión… y el sofá —comentó él, mirando alrededor.

—Sí, es que se ve mejor de esta forma. Y después de mover la televisión tenía que mover también el sofá, pero volveré a ponerlo todo en su sitio antes de marcharme.

—No, no hace falta. Me gusta así, es más… acogedor.

—¿Cuándo vamos a hacer la mudanza?

—¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

—Muy bien —sonriendo, Elizabeth se limpió los dedos en una servilleta—. Brice y yo no tenemos planes para el fin de semana.

Terminaron las palomitas mientras veían la película y cuando empezaron a salir los títulos de crédito, miró a Fitzwilliam. Llevaba un rato callado… y ahora entendía por qué. Con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, se había quedado dormido.

Sonriendo, tomó el mando y apagó la televisión. Había sido un día muy largo para los dos y de no ser por los nervios seguramente no habría aguantado tanto. Debería despertarlo para que se fuera a la cama y buscar ella el refugio de la suya.

Elizabeth alargó una mano para apagar la luz. En la oscuridad, sintió que Fitzwilliam le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, deteniéndola cuando iba a levantarse. Y, aunque se decía a sí misma que debería irse, se quedó donde estaba hasta que el llanto de Brice la despertó cinco horas después.


	10. Capítulo 9

**_HOLA A TODAS MIS QUERIDAS LECTOR S. _**

**_PIDO DISCULPA POR LA CONFUSIÓN DE AYER. CREO QUE EL CONTADOR DE LOS CAPÍTULO FUE EL CAUSANTE DE MI CONFUSIÓN. AGRADEZCO A SUS COMENTARIOS ASÍ SUBSANARE MI ERROR._**

**_BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAJE EL CAPÍTULO QUE _****_FALTAN_**

_Capítulo 9_

Elizabeth estaba haciendo recados el lunes por la mañana cuando empezaron a caer las primeras gotas. Pero mientras corría hacia el coche, empujando el cochecito de Brice, la primera página de un periódico llamó su atención. Era una fotografía en blanco y negro de Fitzwilliam, Brice y ella frente al edificio del ático.

Ella estaba tocando la cara de Fitzwilliam, tocando las cejas tan parecidas a las de su hijo, recordaba ahora, aunque la fotografía hacía que pareciese un gesto más íntimo.

El titular decía:

_¿Otro heredero cuestionable para los Darcy? Esta vez, el vicepresidente de Pemberley City, S.A. no parece dispuesto a reclamarlo como hijo suyo._

Y su miedo aumentó al leer la primera parte del artículo. No sólo cuestionaba la paternidad de Brice y hacía insinuaciones sobre la personalidad de la madre, que vivía ahora en el ático de Fitzwilliam Darcy, sino que recordaba los horribles detalles del divorcio de Fitzwilliam y la dolorosa revelación de que Caden no era hijo suyo.

Elizabeth podía imaginar la reacción de Fitzwilliam al saber que su vida privada volvía a ser objeto de escándalo.

Después de pagar por el periódico lo guardó en la bolsa de los pañales y miró alrededor, buscando su coche. Tenía que hablar con Fitzwilliam, ofrecerle algo de consuelo.

Decidida, colocó a Brice en su silla de seguridad y se sentó frente al volante… pero el coche no arrancaba.

—¡No, hoy no! —exclamó, golpeándolo con el canto de la mano.

Fitzwilliam estaría en su oficina, pensó… tenía que encontrar un teléfono y llamarlo de inmediato. Desgraciadamente, no tenía móvil aún, pero lo tendría antes de que acabase el día, decidió. Recordaba haber pasado frente a una cabina telefónica un par de manzanas atrás.

Elizabeth salió del coche, volvió a meter a Brice en su cochecito y, después de tapar al niño con una manta, empezó a correr calle abajo.

Fitzwilliam estaba de mal humor cuando salió del ascensor. Normalmente llegaba a la oficina a las siete y media, pero había tenido un desayuno de trabajo, seguido de una reunión con el banco, y luego se había encontrado en medio de un atasco. Eran casi las diez y en menos de quince minutos tenía una conferencia transatlántica y una reunión con varios de sus jefes de departamento sobre el proyecto de expansión en Londres.

Lydia iba detrás de él, diciéndole quién le había llamado mientras se quitaba la chaqueta mojada. Estaba lloviendo y había empezado a tronar. Todo lo que decían de los lunes era verdad, decidió.

Y eso fue antes de ver el diario sensacionalista que su secretaria había dejado sobre los periódicos que leía cada día.

—Lo siento, señor Darcy, pero imaginé que querría verlo —se disculpó Lydia cuando Fitzwilliam soltó una palabrota.

No quería verlo, pero había leído el titular de todas formas.

—¡Ponme con mi abogado!

La joven asintió con la cabeza, pero se quedó en la puerta.

—¿Hay algo más?

—La señorita Bennet ha llamado por teléfono dos veces en la última hora. Imagino que también ella ha visto el periódico.

Fitzwilliam cerró los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro. Y pensar que había creído que todo aquello había terminado ya.

Pero ahora no sólo hablaban de su pasado, sino que arrastraban a Elizabeth y Brice por el barro. Y allí iban a rodar cabezas.

—Llámala por teléfono, haz el favor.

—Es que no ha dejado ningún número.

—¿No estaba en casa?

—No, llamaba desde una cabina —contestó Lydia—. No es que sea asunto mío, señor Darcy, ¿pero no cree que la señorita Bennet podría ser la fuente?

Fitzwilliam la miró, perplejo.

—¿Qué podría ganar Elizabeth convirtiéndose en el centro de un escándalo?

—No lo sé. Algunas personas disfrutan con ese tipo de notoriedad. La señorita Bennet apareció aquí estando de parto, entró en la sala de juntas cuando estaba usted en medio de una reunión… —Lydia tosió delicadamente—. Y ese tipo de historias se pagan bien.

—¿Crees que Elizabeth le vendió la historia a _City Talk _por dinero?

—Espero que no porque usted ya ha sufrido suficiente. Y si puedo ayudarle en algo, dígamelo. Pero me ha parecido que debía comentárselo, ya que muchas de las que cosas que han publicado son… información privada. ¿Quién más podría saber que la había dejado vivir en su ático aunque usted sospechaba que el niño no era hijo suyo?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Usted mismo contrató a un detective privado para investigar su pasado.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque yo misma me he encargado de la factura de Gil Rogers —explicó Lydia a toda prisa. De modo que también debía haber leído el informe del investigador. Fitzwilliam levantó una mano.

—No sigas, Lydia. Mucha gente podría saber esos detalles que, por cierto, no coinciden con la verdad. Por eso sé que Elizabeth no tiene nada que ver. En cuanto al dinero, la señorita Bennet es ahora mismo una mujer rica.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Pero estoy de acuerdo en que esta información tiene que haberla pasado alguien que está dentro de la organización y cuando descubra quién ha sido lo echaré a la calle. De hecho, lo mejor sería que esa persona se marchase ahora mismo, antes de que yo tenga que pedírselo.

Lydia palideció y Fitzwilliam tuvo la sensación de que había encontrado a su Judas.

—Señor Darcy…

—Si Elizabeth vuelve a llamar, pásamela inmediatamente.

—Pero la conferencia…

—Interrúmpeme si hace falta. Ella es más importante.

Cuando empezó la conferencia Fitzwilliam aún no sabía nada de Elizabeth y no le gustaba en absoluto. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Habría leído el artículo? ¿Estaría siendo perseguida por reporteros? Desgraciadamente, no tenía más remedio que esperar.

Pero su humor no mejoró mientras el jefe del proyecto de expansión le hablaba sobre el incremento de los costes y un par de problemas con los que se había encontrado el equipo de construcción.

—¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando?

La suma hizo que soltase una palabrota y, desde la puerta, Lydia se aclaró la garganta.

—Espera un minuto, John. ¿Ha llamado Elizabeth?

—Está aquí.

—Menos mal —suspiró Fitzwilliam—. Dale una taza de café… o té, lo que prefiera mientras termino. Dile que estaré con ella en cinco minutos.

Pero pasó casi media hora hasta que por fin pudo dar por terminada la llamada.

Le había costado trabajo concentrarse en la conversación teniendo a Elizabeth al otro lado de la puerta, especialmente cuando oyó que Brice empezaba a llorar.

Cuando por fin pudo colgar el teléfono y salir del despacho se quedó helado al verla.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien —contestó ella. Pero no parecía estarlo. Tenía el pelo pegado a la cara, empapado como su ropa. El pobre Brice, mucho mejor gracias a la capota del cochecito, ahora estaba tomando el biberón, tan tranquilo.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Tenía que verte.

—Pero estás empapada.

Y helada también porque estaba temblando. Fitzwilliam la ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta mojada y puso la suya sobre sus hombros, sentándose a su lado en el sofá de piel, el mismo en el que se había sentado cuando estaba de parto.

—Me ha pillado la lluvia y, además, mi coche se volvió a estropear.

—Ese cacharro es un peligro.

—Sí, desde luego. Creo que lo voy a mandar al cementerio de automóviles hoy mismo. Pero no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí. No sé cómo decirte esto, pero…

—Has visto el artículo en _City Talk_.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Sí, Lydia me ha traído un ejemplar del periódico —Fitzwilliam arrugó el ceño—.¿Por eso has venido corriendo?

—Te llamé desde una cabina, pero no lograba encontrarte y pensé que sería mejor decírtelo en persona. Lo siento muchísimo.

—No es culpa tuya. Brice y tú sois tan víctimas como yo. Más aún, en realidad. A ti te han arrastrado por tu relación con los Darcy.

—Es un apellido estupendo. Y uno por el que merece la pena luchar.

—Y pienso hacerlo —dijo Fitzwilliam—. Ya he hablado con mi abogado para demandar a ese periódico y cree que tenemos el caso ganado. Han publicado medias verdades y mentiras sin tomarse la molestia de verificar los hechos.

—Dímelo a mí. Me han convertido en una especie de… —Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza, dejando la frase a medias.

—Siento mucho que tengas que pasar por esto —se disculpó él.

—No importa, yo soy muy fuerte.

—Lo sé —murmuró Fitzwilliam. Pero ella no merecía lo que estaba pasando—.Bueno, vamos a casa para que puedas quitarte esa ropa mojada.

Elizabeth no esperaba que Fitzwilliam se quedase. Especialmente después de ver a un fotógrafo en la puerta. El conserje les había dicho, además, que un par de fotógrafos

habían intentado colarse en el portal.

Pero no se marchó. En lugar de eso se ofreció a cambiar al niño mientras ella se daba una ducha caliente.

Elizabeth lo hizo a toda velocidad, sujetándose el pelo mojado en una coleta y sin molestarse con el maquillaje. No quería hacerle esperar mucho rato porque imaginaba que tenía que volver a la oficina. Pero cuando se reunió con él en el salón, Brice estaba dormido y Fitzwilliam no parecía tener prisa por marcharse.

Estaba sentado en el sofá, con un pie sobre la mesa de café. Se había quitado la chaqueta y estaba subiéndose las mangas de la camisa.

—Es casi la hora de comer. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No, ¿y tú?

—No —contestó Elizabeth, sentándose a su lado. En realidad, sentía náuseas desde que vio el titular del periódico.

—He llamado a mis padres para contárselo, pero un vecino había visto el periódico esta mañana y ya les había dado la noticia.

—¿Y qué han dicho?

—Bueno, no les ha hecho mucha gracia, la verdad, pero estaban más preocupados por mí —Fitzwilliam sonrió—. Y por ti. Se alegran mucho de que te mudes a la casa de invitados. Brice y tú estaréis más cómodos allí. Mis padres se encargarán de ello.

—¿Pero si me mudo allí no habrá más especulaciones? Lo último que deseo es causarles problemas a tus padres. No quiero que haya reporteros alrededor de la casa por mi culpa.

—Y se les ha ocurrido una idea para impedir que eso ocurra. Quieren dar una rueda de prensa para evitar que siga habiendo especulaciones.

—¿Una rueda de prensa?

—Para contarle a todo el mundo que Brice es un Darcy. No quieren que parezca que están escondiendo nada o que están avergonzados de la situación, pero es tu decisión —dijo Fitzwilliam, levantando una mano para tocar su cara—. Si tú no quieres que lo hagan, no lo harán.

—Es que los detalles podrían hacer que pareciese un asunto sórdido.

—No hay que dar ningún detalle, sólo los hechos básicos. Brice es el hijo de Richard y tú has venido a Chicago para ponerte en contacto con su familia. No hayninguna vergüenza en eso.

—No, no la hay —murmuró ella.

Ser madre soltera ya no era una vergüenza para nadie, pero que todo Chicago se pusiera a discutir su situación mientras tomaba el café matinal tampoco era algo que le hiciera demasiada gracia.

—Ninguna.

Elizabeth se levantó para sacar a su hijo de la sillita y darle un beso en la frente.

—Voy a meterlo en la cuna.

Fitzwilliam seguía en el sofá cuando volvió.

—No tenemos que decir nada si no quieres. No le debes a nadie ninguna explicación. Mis padres lo entenderán.

—No, yo creo que debo hacerlo. Tus padres tienen razón —suspiró Elizabeth—.Si no conocen los hechos seguirán especulando como locos.

Él se levantó para poner las manos sobre sus hombros.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, estoy segura. Y no quiero que se especule sobre mi hijo.

Fitzwilliam la abrazó entonces. Quería que fuera un gesto de consuelo, pero se convirtió en algo más. Tener a Elizabeth entre sus brazos era perfecto, sus suaves curvas amoldándose a su cuerpo.

Giró un poco la cabeza para respirar el aroma de su pelo, una mezcla de limón y jabón, rozando sus sienes con los labios mientras acariciaba su espalda. Y, de repente, el deseo que había intentado esconder despertó a la vida.

—Elizabeth —murmuró—. Dios, cómo me gustaría… —tuvo que buscar sus labios para no decirlo en voz alta. Eran palabras demasiado aterradoras.

Ella levantó los brazos para sujetarse a sus hombros y cuando sintió que clavaba las uñas en su carne a través de la camisa supo que también lo deseaba. De modo que tomó todo lo que ella le ofrecía e incluso más. Nunca se había sentido tan egoísta o tan desesperado. Acarició su cara con manos ansiosas, la columna de su cuello… hasta encontrar los botones de su blusa. Mientras besaba su garganta desabrochó el primero y cuando por fin llegó al último y rozó el nacimiento de sus pechos fue recompensado con un gemido de placer.

—Estamos…

—Locos —terminó Elizabeth la frase por él, apartándose para abrochar la blusa a toda prisa. Tenía las mejillas rojas y algunos mechones se habían salido de su coleta.

Fitzwilliam estaba sin aliento. En realidad había sido embriagador, increíble.

—Yo… no podemos hacer esto.

Él estuvo a punto de discutir porque pensaba que sí podían hacerlo, muy bien y para satisfacción de ambos. Pero sabía que no era a eso a lo que Elizabeth se refería.

—¿No podemos fingir que no ha ocurrido? —preguntó ella.

Habían hecho eso después de besarse por primera vez y si entonces no había funcionado no iba a funcionar ahora.

—Si eso es lo que quieres…

—Creo que es lo mejor. Con todo lo que está pasando… sí, es lo mejor.

Fitzwilliam tomó su chaqueta. Aunque estaba ardiendo de deseo después de su breve encuentro se limitó a decir:

—No ha ocurrido nada.

Cuando se marchó, Elizabeth se dejó caer en el sofá. Se sentía mortificada por su comportamiento, por cómo lo había besado, por las cosas que había pensado en ese momento.

Recordarlas ahora hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina, que se le encogiera el corazón… y que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Un año antes, confusa y de luto por la muerte de sus padres, había dejado que Richard la sedujera. En aquel momento estaba tan confusa como entonces, pero no era necesario que Fitzwilliam la sedujera. No estaba segura de cómo o cuándo había pasado, pero el hecho era irrefutable: se había enamorado de él.


	11. Capítulo 10

_Hola a todos mis magníficos lectores y muchisisisimas gracias por los comentarios estoy encantada con ellos._

_Solo faltan tres capítulos y termina esta dulce y corta historia. _

_Tranquilos yo le traer otra historia de este par de personajes muy románticos._

_Cuídense y feliz lectura_

_May_

_Capítulo 10_

Los Darcy convocaron una rueda de prensa para el día siguiente en la sala de juntas de Pemberley City. No tenía sentido esperar más y Elizabeth lo sabía, especialmente ahora que otros medios de comunicación se habían hecho eco de la noticia.

Pero después de lo que había ocurrido entre Fitzwilliam y ella veinticuatro horas antes estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a una multitud de periodistas para explicar que su relación con Fitzwilliam Darcy era estrictamente platónica?

Después de darle muchas vueltas, se había puesto el traje que había comprado para conocer a los padres de Fitzwilliam el fin de semana anterior. Aunque había depositado el cheque de dos millones de dólares en el banco, apenas había tenido tiempo para ir de compras y se preguntó si alguien se daría cuenta de que era el mismo traje que llevaba en la fotografía del periódico.

En cuanto a Brice, en realidad daba igual lo que llevase porque pensaba envolverlo en una manta para que no le hicieran fotografías.

Fitzwilliam envió un coche a buscarla. La rueda de prensa tendría lugar a las diez y, aunque ella llegó poco después de las nueve, enseguida la llevaron a la sala de juntas donde había conocido al auténtico Fitzwilliam Darcy. Él estaba al final de la larga mesa, de pie, y en lugar de tener delante una carpeta lo que tenía era un montón de micrófonos. Por lo demás, parecía tan guapo y tan imponente como ese día.

La única diferencia era que en lugar de arrugar el ceño al verla en esta ocasión sus ojos se iluminaron.

Anne y George también estaban allí y Anne le dio un abrazo, acariciando la carita de Brice, que se había quedado dormido en el cochecito.

—Malditos buitres —murmuró George—. Con todas las cosas buenas que ha hecho Pemberley City por esta ciudad, deberían mostrar un poco más de respeto por las cuestiones privadas.

Fitzwilliam se acercó entonces con una taza de té, como si fuera una ofrenda de paz.

No la abrazó, pero sí apretó su brazo mientras preguntaba:

—¿Estás nerviosa?

—Sí —contestó Elizabeth. Pero más por el hombre que tenía delante que por los reporteros que esperaban fuera—. Supongo que estas cosas se te dan mejor a ti que a mí. Es mi primera rueda de prensa.

—Yo he hecho varias, pero también estoy un poco nervioso. Prefiero hablar de trabajo antes que de mi vida privada. ¿Has leído las notas que te envié?

Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza. Le había enviado por correo electrónico las preguntas que podrían hacerle los periodistas para que estuviese preparada.

Básicamente, lo único que tenía que hacer era contestar con sinceridad, pero de manera breve.

—Recuerda, no les ofrezcas nada que no te hayan pedido y si no quieres contestar a alguna pregunta no lo hagas. No tienen por qué conocer los detalles.

Elizabeth esperaba no tener que llegar a eso porque no contestar a las preguntas no serviría para nada. Lo que querían era quitarse de encima a los reporteros, de otro modo seguirían especulando.

En ese momento sonó un golpecito en la puerta y, un segundo después, una joven asomó la cabeza en la sala de juntas.

—Están esperando, señor Darcy. ¿Quiere que les diga que pasen?

—Danos cinco minutos más —respondió Fitzwilliam.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Elizabeth.

—Mi nueva secretaria.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Lydia?

—Juiciosamente, Lydia ha decidido dejar su puesto.

Se quedaron al fondo de la sala, Elizabeth sujetando a Brice, flanqueada por Anne y George, con Fitzwilliam delante de los micrófonos mientras entraban los periodistas. Cuando todos hubieron ocupado sus sitios y se hizo el silencio, Fitzwilliam se aclaró la garganta.

—Gracias a todos por venir —empezó a decir—. Como saben, recientemente se ha publicado un artículo sobre mi familia en _City Talk_, un artículo lleno de mentiras e insinuaciones. Y, por supuesto, mi abogado va a presentar una demanda en mi nombre. Mientras tanto, les hemos pedido que vinieran aquí hoy para aclarar la situación. Lo primero, el niño en cuestión es un Darcy. Su nombre es Brice Richard Bennet y es el hijo de mi difunto hermano.

Todos los periodistas empezaron a hablar a la vez y Fitzwilliam dejó de intentar seguir con su discurso y señaló a una de ellos.

—Leslie Michael son, del _City Talk _—se presentó—. Yo no he escrito el artículo original que salió publicado en el periódico.

—En el periodicucho querrá decir —le espetó Anne. Tal comentario de una señora siempre tan elegante y discreta provocó risas entre los periodistas.

La mujer se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir:

—Nuestras fuentes nos indicaban que el niño era hijo suyo. ¿Va a negar que la señorita Bennet estuvo meses intentando ponerse en contacto con usted para hablarle del embarazo?

—La señorita Bennet acudió a mí para encontrar al padre de su hijo. Richard había fallecido, de modo que yo le pedí que hablase con mi abogado.

Elizabeth se quedó impresionada. Lo que decía era cierto, aunque a ella no le había dado esa información.

—Mi pregunta es para la señorita Bennet —siguió otro periodista—. ¿Cómo conoció a Richard Darcy?

—Nos conocimos en la isla de Aruba, de vacaciones. Me pareció una persona encantadora y lamenté mucho saber que había fallecido.

El hombre abrió la boca para seguir preguntando, pero Fitzwilliam señaló a otro reportero.

—¿Tienen ustedes alguna duda de que el niño sea su nieto? —le preguntó a los Darcy.

—Ninguna —contestó Anne, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Es un Darcy de los pies a la cabeza —añadió George.

—Usted reclamó una prueba de paternidad para saber de quién era el hijo de su ex esposa —intervino otro periodista, mirando a Fitzwilliam—. ¿También se ha hecho una prueba de paternidad en este caso?

La expresión de Fitzwilliam era inescrutable, pero Elizabeth sabía el dolor que debía provocar esa pregunta y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no gritarles que se fueran a la porra y los dejasen en paz.

—No, la prueba no ha sido necesaria. Al contrario que con mi ex esposa, yo confío en la señorita Bennet.

—¿Es por eso por lo que contrató a un investigador privado, para que le informase de si la señorita Bennet había tenido relación con otros hombres además de con su hermano?

Elizabeth se quedó helada. La pregunta fue como un golpe que la dejó sin aliento, pero lo camufló con una tosecilla.

—Yo contestaré a esa pregunta.

Todos se volvieron hacia ella y tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante los fogonazos de las cámaras.

—Yo pedí esa investigación —Elizabeth no se preguntó por qué estaba diciendo eso cuando no era verdad, pero le pareció lo mejor—. Los Darcyme aceptaron a mí y a mi hijo inmediatamente, pero como habían tenido que sufrir tanto en el pasado yo quería que estuvieran absolutamente seguros. Aunque ellos no veían la necesidad de una prueba de paternidad, yo quería la mayor cantidad de datos posibles sobre la mesa.

—¿Sigue usted viviendo en casa del señor Darcy?

—Me marcharé hoy mismo —contestó Elizabeth—. Pero le agradezco muchísimo que me haya dejado estar allí estos meses.

Los periodistas siguieron haciendo preguntas hasta que Fitzwilliam anunció que sólo atenderían una más.

—Señor Darcy, ¿cuál es exactamente su relación con la señorita Bennet?

Fitzwilliam, sin dudar un segundo, y en ese tono que no admitía réplica, contestó:

—Mi relación con la señorita Bennet está muy clara: su hijo es mi sobrino y, como mi hermano ha fallecido, me siento en la obligación de cuidar de los dos.

Sus palabras fueron un eco de lo que Lydia le había dicho una vez: «el señor Darcy se toma sus responsabilidades muy en serio».

El hombre anotó la respuesta, aceptándola como una verdad, pero Elizabeth no quería creer que Fitzwilliam confiase en ella sólo porque se sentía responsable.

Fitzwilliam dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando por fin se marchó el último de los periodistas. Cuando se quedaron solos, Anne se dejó caer sobre una silla, agotada.

—Yo creo que ha ido bien.

—Al menos ya ha terminado —dijo su marido.

Elizabeth estaba apoyada en la pared, moviendo a Brice arriba y abajo y mirando el suelo. Estaba callada, demasiado en opinión de Fitzwilliam, y sospechaba cuál era la razón de su silencio.

—Mamá, papá ¿os importaría ir un momento con Brice a mi despacho? Quiero hablar a solas con Elizabeth.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, se volvió para mirarla.

—Ha sido un poco brutal. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien.

Mentira, pensó Fitzwilliam. Pero no lo dijo. También él había mentido por omisión en lo que se refería a Gil Rogers.

—Mira, Elizabeth, sobre el investigador privado…

—No, por favor —lo interrumpió ella—. No hace falta que me lo expliques, lo comprendo perfectamente. No confiabas en mí.

—Al principio no, pero eso fue antes…

Antes de conocerla y descubrir lo fuerte, valiente y sincera que era aquella mujer.

Antes de besarla y de que su mundo se pusiera patas arriba.

Antes de enamorarse de ella.

Pero esta última revelación era demasiado nueva como para compartirla.

¿Enamorado? Eso no lo había visto venir. Por supuesto, tampoco había podido predecir los recientes eventos en su vida.

Elizabeth estaba mirándolo, esperando que continuase.

—Dejé que circunstancias pasadas influyesen en mi opinión, pero hablaba completamente en serio cuando les he dicho a los periodistas que no tenías nada que ver con mi ex mujer. Debería haberlo visto enseguida. Debería haberte creído.

—Lo entiendo, de verdad —dijo Elizabeth. Pero seguía sin mirarlo, su lenguaje corporal decía claramente que algo le molestaba… que algo le había dolido.

—Aun así, lo siento. Al principio te puse las cosas más difíciles de lo que debería. Especialmente cuando supe lo de la muerte de tus padres… imagino que eso debió ser horrible para ti. Y además, en mi obstinación por no creerte, he impedido que Brice conociera a mis padres mucho antes.

No era eso lo que más lamentaba. Lo que más lamentaba era Richard. No que le hubiese mentido a Elizabeth y la hubiera seducido en Aruba para olvidarse de ella después… sólo para morir en un trágico accidente y dejar al niño sin padre. No, Fitzwilliam lamentaba que Richard hubiera sido el primer Darcy que Elizabeth había conocido.

—Estoy bien. Al final, todo ha ido como esperábamos —algo en sus palabras le sonó como un mal presagio, aunque no podría decir qué—. ¿Crees que esto ha terminado?

—Espero que sí —Fitzwilliam se pasó una mano por el cuello—. No quiero tener que evitar a periodistas y fotógrafos cada vez que salga de mi casa. Por eso he intentado dejarlo todo bien claro.

—Bueno, pues entonces yo diría que misión cumplida.

Inmediatamente después de la rueda de prensa Elizabeth se mudó a la casa de invitados, como habían planeado, y Fitzwilliam volvió al ático. Los efectos personales de Elizabeth habían desaparecido, pero quedaban recordatorios por todas partes: en la manta roja sobre el sofá, los cojines, las velas… incluso en la posición de los muebles.

Había convertido su casa en un verdadero hogar en esos dos meses, pero ya no le parecía un hogar ahora que Brice y ella no estaban allí. Cuando volvió a casa del trabajo esa tarde el ático le parecía enorme y vacío. Y sí, debía admitirlo por primera vez, solitario.

Se sentía solo.

Y en las semanas que siguieron quedó claro que su relación con Elizabeth había cambiado por completo. ¿Lamentaría los besos que habían compartido? Elizabeth le había dicho que deberían olvidarlo y, aparentemente, ella lo había hecho.

Fitzwilliam, sin embargo, no tenía tanto éxito. Permanecía despierto durante horas cada noche, torturándose a sí mismo con recuerdos de lo que había sido y de lo que había deseado que fuera… lo que aún deseaba que fuera.

Pero nada parecía posible ahora que Elizabeth le sonreía amablemente y lo mantenía a distancia cada vez que iba a verla a casa de sus padres.

Lo estaba matando, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta.


	12. Capítulo 11

_Capítulo 11_

A mediados de noviembre Elizabeth encontró una casa de la que se enamoró a primera vista. Era una casa de dos pisos estilo Tudor en un barrio tranquilo, con calles flanqueadas por árboles, a unos kilómetros de la casa de los padres de Fitzwilliam.

Comparada con la de los Darcy era pequeña, pero con cuatro dormitorios y tres baños era mucho más de lo que Brice y ella necesitaban.

Tenía un jardín con un par de robles cuyas ramas eran perfectas para montar una casita o un columpio y, aunque estaba más o menos cuidado, Elizabeth estaba segura de que Anne podría darle muchas ideas para mejorarlo. Los propietarios vivían ahora en otro estado, de modo que podía mudarse en cuanto hubieran llegado a un acuerdo. Si todo iba como esperaba, Brice y ella podrían estar allí para el día de Acción de Gracias o al menos en Navidad.

Aquel día Fitzwilliam iba a ver la casa. Se lo había pedido ella ya que iba a pagarla con el dinero de la herencia de Brice, y lo esperó en su coche, en el camino de entrada. También el coche era nuevo. No era nada lujoso, pero contaba con todas las comodidades y los dispositivos de seguridad necesarios.

Las hojas se arremolinaban en la acera cuando Fitzwilliam apareció con su Lexus y Elizabeth salió del coche para recibirlo. Como siempre, llevaba un traje de chaqueta oscuro y, al verlo, su pulso se aceleró.

No habían estado solos desde la rueda de prensa; Elizabeth se había asegurado de que fuera así. Y no estarían solos mucho tiempo porque la agente inmobiliaria estaba a punto de llegar. Pero se preguntó si habría sido un error dejar a Brice con los Darcy. Al menos con el niño en brazos no sentiría la tentación de abrirlos para Fitzwilliam.

—Hola, Elizabeth.

—Hola —sonrió ella, frotándose las manos para controlar el frío—. ¿Qué te parece la zona?

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, Fitzwilliam miró alrededor.

—Estupenda —respondió—. El valor de las propiedades aquí nunca sufre grandes bajones. Y la casa es muy bonita.

—Los árboles ayudan mucho —dijo ella, señalando un roble. Sus hojas se habían vuelto amarillas y la mayoría se habían caído, dejando al descubierto un nido de ardillas entre sus ramas.

—Brice lo pasará de maravilla aquí cuando sea mayor.

—Dímelo a mí. El pobre está deseando moverse y esta mañana se ha puesto de rodillas en la cuna —sonrió Elizabeth—. Cualquier día empezará a gatear y a tocar todo lo que encuentre.

Fitzwilliam miró hacia el coche.

—¿No lo has traído?

—No, está con tu madre.

La agente inmobiliaria llegó en ese momento y, después de disculparse por llegar tarde, abrió la puerta y les hizo un gesto para que entrasen.

—Si no les importa me quedaré fuera. Tengo que hacer un par de llamadas mientras usted le enseña la casa al señor Darcy.

Elizabeth tragó saliva porque no tenía más remedio que aceptar. Pero la puerta se cerró tras ellos con un golpe que hizo eco por toda la casa.

—Los suelos de parqué son los originales y están muy bien conservados.

—Ya veo.

Elizabeth señaló una habitación a la derecha.

—¿Por qué no empezamos por el comedor?

Fitzwilliam tenía en mente otras cosas, pero la siguió habitación tras habitación, escuchando pacientemente sus planes para decorar la casa. Estaba claro que le encantaba. Y también a él le gustaba. Aunque las paredes necesitaban una mano de pintura, era un sitio bonito y con carácter. Sin duda, una vez que se mudara allí en poco tiempo y con poco esfuerzo lo convertiría en un hogar.

Incluso ahora, mientras iban de un lado a otro, podía imaginarla sentada en el salón, frente a la chimenea, diciéndole a Brice que no se acercase demasiado. En la cocina haciendo galletas o tomando un té, en la biblioteca con Brice en los brazos, leyendo un libro.

Y cuando llegaron al dormitorio del piso de arriba la imaginó en una cama grande, con un camisón de satén blanco y sonriendo mientras alargaba la mano en un gesto de invitación.

—¿Qué te pasa?

La pregunta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Perdona?

—Estabas arrugando el ceño. ¿Es que no te gusta?

—No, no es eso. La casa es estupenda y te imagino viviendo aquí —dijo Fitzwilliam.

El problema era que también se veía a sí mismo. Con Elizabeth. Con Brice. Y con los otros hijos que quería tener con ella llenando las demás habitaciones. No había creído posible que quisiera volver a casarse y tener hijos después de lo que le había pasado. No había querido volver a arriesgar su corazón, pero sabía cuál era la razón para ese cambio porque estaba delante de él.

—¿Crees que debería comprarla?

—Sí, claro. Es una buena inversión, aunque tal y como está el mercado yo intentaría que te hicieran una rebaja en el precio.

—Yo estaba pensando lo mismo —dijo Elizabeth—. Además, los propietarios no viven aquí y tienen prisa por venderla.

—Estupendo —Fitzwilliam se aclaró la garganta—. Por cierto, yo tengo que irme a Londres la semana que viene.

—¿Por lo del proyecto de expansión? —le preguntó Elizabeth.

—Parece que tenemos más problemas de los previstos. Vamos con seis meses de retraso y hemos sobrepasado el presupuesto en tres millones de dólares. Espero que estando allí personalmente podamos acelerar el asunto.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo estarás en Londres?

—Un mes si las cosas van como yo espero. Tres meses si nos encontramos con más problemas.

Elizabeth no pudo disimular un gesto de tristeza.

—Pero entonces te perderás las Navidades.

Fitzwilliam negó con la cabeza.

—No, qué va. Puedo tomar un avión en cualquier momento. Pero echaré de menos… No podía soportarlo más, tenía que tocarla. Nervioso, levantó una mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero no quería que el contacto terminase.

—¿Qué echarás de menos? —le preguntó Elizabeth.

—Ver a Brice a menudo. Los niños cambian tan rápidamente —Fitzwilliam tragó saliva—. Y a ti, Elizabeth, voy a echarte de menos a ti.

Después de decir eso buscó sus labios en un beso suave, tentativo, dándole la oportunidad de apartarse si quería hacerlo. Pero cuando no lo hizo, Fitzwilliam puso en ese beso todos los sentimientos que guardaba dentro y a los que no podía poner voz.

A Richard siempre se le habían dado bien las palabras y era una persona espontánea, un maestro de la persuasión. Fitzwilliam no podía ser así. Él siempre miraba antes de saltar, aunque también podía ser persuasivo a su manera.

Y cuando el beso terminó había trazado un plan. Necesitaba tiempo para ponerlo en marcha, para perfeccionar la estrategia. Y lo haría en veinticuatro horas.

—Tengo que irme, pero… ¿puedo ir a verte mañana por la noche?

—Sí, claro —murmuró ella, sorprendida.

—Pídele a mi madre que se quede con Brice. Tenemos que hablar, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth dejó escapar un suspiro mientras paseaba por el salón, intentando controlar los nervios. Brice estaba con sus abuelos y Fitzwilliam llegaría pronto.

Se había cambiado de ropa tres veces antes de elegir un jersey de color chocolate y un pantalón de chenilla. Y tanta indecisión era debida a la mirada de Fitzwilliam después de besarla.

Fitzwilliam Darcy no era un hombre fácil de entender, pero cuando estaban en el dormitorio principal de la que iba a ser su nueva casa, con el último sol de la tarde entrando por la ventana, podría haber jurado que en sus ojos oscuros había una emoción más profunda que una simple atracción sexual o una obligación familiar. Y eso la había emocionado, especialmente después de haber dicho que la echaría de menos durante su estancia en Londres. Pero un minuto después había vuelto a ser el Fitzwilliam habitual, el hombre contenido y reservado.

Estaba poniéndose un poco de brillo en los labios cuando oyó un golpecito en la puerta. Elizabeth miró su reloj, nerviosa. Llegaba temprano y no sabía qué significaba eso.

—Hola.

—Hola —lo saludó ella, apartándose para dejarlo pasar—. ¿Quieres quitarte la chaqueta?

—Sí, gracias —Fitzwilliam se la dio, junto con la botella de vino que llevaba en la mano.

—Voy a buscar las copas.

Cuando volvió al salón, él irguió los hombros, como preparándose para una batalla. Su tono era firme, sus palabras más una orden que una petición cuando le dijo:

—Quiero que Brice y tú vengáis a Londres conmigo.

—¿Qué? —Elizabeth estuvo a punto de tirar las copas pero, afortunadamente, Fitzwilliam se las quitó de las manos.

—Sé que no voy a estar fuera mucho tiempo, pero quiero que Brice y tú vengáis conmigo.

—¿De verdad?

—En realidad, no sólo quiero que vengáis conmigo, quiero que te cases conmigo.

El corazón de Elizabeth se volvió loco mientras esperaba una declaración de amor o, al menos, que le hablase de sus sentimientos. Pero lo que Fitzwilliam dijo fue:

—Es lo más lógico, por varias razones.

—¿Casarnos es «lo más lógico»? —preguntó ella, pensando que había oído mal.

—Por supuesto —asintió Fitzwilliam, paseando por delante del sofá donde Elizabeth se había sentado porque le temblaban las piernas.

Como si estuviera dirigiéndose al consejo de administración de su empresa, empezó a enumerar las razones con un tono lleno de convicción pero sin la pasión que una mujer quería ver en el hombre que le pedía que pasara el resto de su vida con ella.

—Brice es un Darcyy, por lo tanto, heredero de una de las empresas más importantes del país. No se le exigirá, pero se espera que algún día ocupe su sitio en la compañía que fundó su tatarabuelo.

—Y me parecería muy bien, yo no tengo la menor intención de impedirlo.

—Yo quiero a Brice —dijo Fitzwilliam entonces—. He tardado algún tiempo en darme cuenta, pero es la verdad.

—Tenías tus razones.

—Quiero cuidar de él, Elizabeth, y quiero cuidar de ti.

¿Por qué Richard ya no estaba para hacerlo?

Responsabilidades, obligaciones, deberes. Elizabeth necesitaba mejores razones para casarse.

—Pero el matrimonio es…

—La solución perfecta.

El uso de la palabra «solución» implicaba que Fitzwilliam trataba aquello como un problema.

—Tú y yo somos compatibles, nos gusta estar juntos, tenemos cosas en común —siguió.

—¿Y ésa es la base para un matrimonio?

—No, no es eso lo que quiero decir. Pero muchas parejas se casan sólo porque se sienten atraídos el uno por el otro.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—No, pero no es suficiente. Hay que tener cosas en común para que el matrimonio funcione.

Elizabeth estaba de acuerdo en eso, pero Fitzwilliam seguía sin mencionar la palabra amor y el amor era la única razón por la que ella se casaría.

—Yo te seré fiel —siguió—, y por supuesto espero lo mismo de ti. Y, como mi esposa, te apoyaré en todo. Por ejemplo, si quieres seguir dando clases de música, podrás hacerlo.

—Vaya, gracias por darme permiso —dijo Elizabeth, irónica.

—No, no —Fitzwilliam carraspeó, incómodo—. Lo que quiero decir es que no estarías limitada a eso. Yo cuento con recursos que te permitirían crear tu propia escuela o hacer lo que te parezca necesario para llevar la música a la vida de los niños. Los Darcy son famosos por su labor filantrópica.

—Aparentemente, también son famosos por su condescendencia —replicó

Elizabeth, levantándose del sofá. Ya había oído suficiente, más que suficiente—. ¿Se puede saber por qué crees que voy a aceptar ese absurdo matrimonio? Cuando me case, si me caso algún día, será por amor.

—Pero…

—En cuanto a Brice, no tienes que preocuparte por su futuro. De hecho, estaba pensando que tal vez debería cambiar su apellido por el de Darcy.

—Yo no quería…

—¿No has querido insultarme? ¿No has querido decirme lo que debía hacer? Pues lo has hecho. Yo pensaba… —Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza, dolida—. Bueno, no importa lo que hubiera pensado, por lo visto estaba equivocada.

—Sí, sí importa —dijo Fitzwilliam.

Elizabeth tomó la chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y señaló la puerta con la mano. —Márchate, por favor. Aunque tú pareces pensar que tenemos cosas en común, en este momento no se me ocurre nada.

—Espera, escúchame…

Como no parecía dispuesto a marcharse, Elizabeth puso la chaqueta en su mano y abrió la puerta.

—Vete, por favor. No quiero verte ni volver a hablar contigo. Cuando vuelvas de Londres ya estaré en mi nueva casa y las cosas serán menos incómodas para los dos.

—Estás enfadada —suspiró Fitzwilliam.

—Y muy decepcionada. Pero no te preocupes, no impediré que veas a Brice cuando quieras. Vine a Chicago porque quería que mi hijo se relacionase con sus parientes y eso no ha cambiado en absoluto. Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero te aseguro que no soy vengativa.

—Nunca he pensado que lo fueras —Fitzwilliam salió al porche, pasándose una mano por el cuello—. Mira, creo que no me he explicado bien…

Y seguía sin hacerlo, en opinión de Elizabeth.

—Proponer matrimonio no debería ser una cuestión de lógica… ya sé que has sufrido mucho y que debe resultarte difícil confiar otra vez en una mujer, pero el matrimonio debe ser algo que se hace por amor. Deberías querer casarte con una persona sin la que no puedes vivir y no porque te sientas en la obligación de hacerlo.

Elizabeth cerró la puerta sin darle tiempo a replicar. No le apetecía seguir escuchando más razones.

Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Suspirando, Fitzwilliam se dejó caer sobre un banco del jardín, repasando la conversación una y otra vez. Había argumentado como pensó que debía hacerlo y le había parecido una argumentación perfecta y razonable cuando la ensayaba frente al espejo del baño.

Razonable. Por Dios, qué idiota era. Suspirando de nuevo, se dirigió hacia la casa y encontró a sus padres jugando con Brice en el salón.

Eran felices otra vez. Nadie podría reemplazar a Richard, por supuesto, pero su pena había sido aliviada en parte gracias al niño. Gracias a Elizabeth. Y había hecho lo mismo con él.

Le había dado la oportunidad de conocer a Brice cuando podría haberse limitado a presentar una demanda de paternidad y pedir una compensación económica. En cambio, él había dudado de Elizabeth y había hecho que la investigasen.

«Si algún día me caso será por amor».

Lo único de lo que Fitzwilliam no había hablado. Qué frías debían haber sonado sus razones, pensó mientras subía al coche.

Elizabeth debía haber pensado que estaba ofreciéndole un contrato en lugar de un matrimonio.


	13. Capítulo 12

_Mis amores hemos llegado al final de esta linda aventura. me despido de ustedes muy feliz por su maravillosos comentarios._

_Gracias a tod s por sus reviews y sus favoritos. Me dan animo de continuar._

_Antes de despedirme los invito a leer Orgullo y Venganza._

_Besos _

_May_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 12<em>

Durante los siguientes días Elizabeth decidió no pensar en Fitzwilliam y en la sugerencia de que se casaran porque era lo más sensato. Estaba dolida con él y decepcionada consigo misma porque cuando se marchó no dejaba de preguntarse si debería haber dicho que sí. Lo amaba, quería ser su mujer.

Para no seguir pensando en la proposición, Elizabeth puso los cinco sentidos en la mudanza. Los propietarios de la casa habían aceptado su oferta, de modo que empezó a organizarlo todo, incluida la compra de un piano. En el ático tenía el de Fitzwilliam pero, aparte de las clases en el Centro Cultural, no había tenido oportunidad de tocar en varias semanas.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera mudarse tenía algunas reformas que hacer en la casa, afortunadamente todas sin mucha importancia: pintar y tomar medidas para las cortinas. Si todo iba según sus planes, Brice y ella podrían instalarse allí a principios de noviembre.

Y para entonces Fitzwilliam ya estaría en Londres.

Mientras elegía muestra de pintura y telas, sentada frente a la encimera de la cocina, intentaba no pensar que se marchaba aquel mismo día, pero no lo consiguió. Sólo podía esperar tener sus emociones controladas para cuando volviese en Navidad.

Pero cuando miró por la ventana y lo vio dirigiéndose a la casa pensó que estaba viendo visiones. Y cuando llamó a la puerta estuvo a punto de caerse del taburete.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, mirando el reloj—. Tu avión sale en menos de tres horas. ¿No deberías estar en el aeropuerto?

—Sí, debería —asintió él—. Pero no podía marcharme sin despedirme de ti.

El corazón de Elizabeth empezó a latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho. «Dile que se vaya», le pedía la cabeza. Pero sus pies no la obedecieron porque dio un paso atrás para dejarlo entrar. Después de todo, era el tío de su hijo y debía ser pragmática en su relación con él.

—¿Aparte de decirme adiós qué te trae por aquí?

—Tú y yo tenemos cosas que solucionar —dijo Fitzwilliam—. Pero es algo personal.

—Creo que ya discutimos todo lo que teníamos que discutir cuando estuviste aquí la otra tarde.

—Esta vez no vengo a discutir, he venido a pedirte disculpas.

—Muy bien —Elizabeth se cruzó de brazos—. Estoy escuchando.

Fitzwilliam dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Bueno, verás, a mí esto no se me da bien.

—¿Qué no se te da bien?

—Hablar —Fitzwilliam hizo un gesto con la mano—. Puedo hacerlo si llevo el discurso preparado o cuando se refiere a mi trabajo, pero cuando se trata de las emociones… —nervioso, se aclaró la garganta—. Hablar de las cosas del corazón no se me da muy bien.

Elizabeth levantó una ceja.

—Prometo no ponerte nota.

—Muy bien —sonrió él—. La otra tarde, cuando vine a verte, yo sabía lo que quería, pero me expliqué mal. Te dejé con la impresión de que mi objetivo era cuidar de ti y de Brice.

—¿Y no es así?

—No, bueno… sí, claro que quiero cuidar de vosotros, pero ésa no es la razón… —sin saber qué hacer, Fitzwilliam tomó las muestras de pintura —. Quiero casarme contigo porque no quiero volver a un ático vacío cada noche. Mi vida es gris y yo quiero color en ella. Y antes de que digas nada, no estoy hablando de la decoración.

Cuando Elizabeth abrió la boca para contestar él hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Eso ha sonado un poco cursi, olvídalo. Lo que quiero decir es que me siento solo —Fitzwilliam hizo una mueca—. ¡Ay, Dios! Ahora parece que estoy desesperado y me valdría cualquiera, pero no es verdad. Me siento solo, pero ya no quiero estarlo y tú eres la razón por la que no quiero estarlo —antes de que ella pudiera responder, Fitzwilliam volvió a suspirar, angustiado—. Estoy haciendo el ridículo cuando lo que quiero es decirte… que te necesito, Elizabeth. No puedo perderte porque te amo. Te quiero y quiero a Brice y quiero que seamos una familia.

Elizabeth se llevó una mano a la boca para contener un sollozo, disimulando sin darse cuenta una sonrisa. La amaba. Lo había dicho con tono apasionado y su perfectamente imperfecta proposición lo dejaba bien claro.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

Ella dio un paso adelante. Por primera vez desde que lo conoció Fitzwilliam no parecía autoritario, imponente o poderoso. Su expresión era tan tierna y tan sincera como para robarle el aliento.

Tal vez por eso no sabía qué decir.

—¿Y bien? —la animó él, con la expresión de un convicto esperando su condena.

Elizabeth decidió no hacerlo esperar más.

—Sólo tengo una cosa que decir —poniéndose de puntillas, le echó los brazos al cuello—. Me parece que vamos a tener que convocar otra rueda de prensa —le dijo, antes de buscar sus labios.

_Fin_


End file.
